Las crónicas perdidas de Bolt
by GrenOut
Summary: Cada crónica refleja sucesos inéditos de la película, al igual que sugieren una posible continuación lógica de esta. Los personajes y la historia mantendrán su escencia original. Descubre que sucedió a lo largo del viaje a L.A., el pasado de mittens, etc
1. Dejarse llevar por la corriente

**Título: Las crónicas perdidas de Bolt**

Hola, me presento, soy GrenOut y vengo a dejar mi primer historia. Es algo que tenía pendiente desde hace tiempo, asi que ahora que recobré el animo por esta movie, paso a dejarles esta historia.

Basicamente, como el título lo indica, cada capítulo son crónicas que enganchan con distintos momentos de la película y pos película. No suele haber una continuidad lineal entre una crónica y otra (salvo las últimas quizá), debido a que cada una suele pasar en distintos momentos de la película, enganchando en una parte y continuando la película original desde ahí. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que cada crónica no altere prácticamente nada de lo que es la peli en si, aunque ya de por si les aviso que hay minimas modificaciones. Aún asi, en cuanto vayan pasando las crónicas (que de por cierto, están ordenadas cronologicamente) algunos pensarán que mi fic se empieza a ir de las ramas respecto a la película, pero en realidad no es así, ya que al final notarán que todo calza a la perfección. Las crónicas que se ubican en linea temporal pos película (o sea, despues de que termina) es a pura visión mía, o sea, la continación logica que podría tener, así que realmente poco tiene que ver con la historia original en sí, a exepción por los detalles más fundamentales.

La historia en si es multigénero, así que tiene un poco de todo. Aventura, acción, amistad, romance, humor, drama, etc etc, nada le faltará a esta historia.

En fin, espero les guste esta primer crónica que les dejo y mi forma de escribir.

* * *

><p>Signos de puntuacion:<p>

parentesis () para pensamientos

corchetes[] para aclaraciones en dialogos

Mayusculas para gritos

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica 1era: Dejarse llevar por la corriente<strong>

Luego del exitoso rescate de Mittens, el trio animal aborda una casa prefabricada siendo transportada en un camión con destino hacia el oeste del país. Bolt y Mittens tienen una plática en donde la felina lo anima a seguir adelante a pesar de no tener superpoderes. Pasan la noche y la mañana siguiente hablando sobre lo que es la vida de perro y qué cosas suelen hacer. Luego de enseñarle unas cuantas lecciones a Bolt, Mittens verifica el mapa y deciden abandonar el transporte ya que se encaminaba en direccion norte hacia Chicago, teniendo que recurrir a tomar otro transporte. Aprobechando el cruce de rutas, logran alcanzar a una vieja camioneta que había perdido velocidad por respetar los carteles de regulación de velocidad, es asi como Mittens y Bolt con Rhino en su boca logran subir a ella luego de una breve carrera. Los heroes de esta historia continuaban su viaje confiados de que no tendrían mayores inconvenientes hasta ni bien llegado al próximo waffle, sin embargo, ellos no sabían de la condición en que se encontraba el chofer del vehículo. El hombre había estado conduciendo durante largas horas, sus ojos estaban irritados, tenia ojeras del tamaño de cataratas y sus pestañeos eran cada vez mas largos. Llegando al límite interestatal entre Illinois y Misuri, por su falta de atención y cansancio, el conductor se desvía de su ruta original, tomando un camino de tierra. Mittens enseguida se percata del cambio de dirección, pero es inutil, no pueden bajar del vehículo por la alta velocidad a la que viajan. El hombre finalmente se duerme al volante, ocasionando que la camioneta se salga del camino en dirección hacia el río Misuri.

Mittens - [mirando hacia la cabina del conductor] ¡El conductor se quedo dormido! ¡vamos a caer al río!

Bolt - ¡Rapido, sujetense a algo!

En ese momento los ladridos del can hacen que el hombre despierte.

Chofer - ¿acaso oí a un perro ladrar? [decía mientras despegaba la cara del volante] ¡AHH ME QUEDE DORMIDO! [ahí se percata de que tiene el río a unos cuantos metros] ¡MIERDA!

El hombre pisa el freno a fondo y da un volantazo para evitar caer al río, pero la inercia de tal acto hizo que el vehículo perdiera su estabilidad y volcara de lado. Afortunadamente eso ocasiona que el trío salga despedido hacia un lado del camino, burlando a la muerte y saliendo de esa solo con unos pocos golpes. La camioneta logró detenerse a centímetros de caer por la pendiente al río. El hombre salió del vehículo bastante golpeado y con sangre a su alrededor. Se arrastró un poco y luego se quedó inmovil.

Bolt – auch... auch... ¿están todos bien?

Mittens – eso creo orejón. ¿Y Rhino?

Rhino - ¡Eso fue grandioso! ¡Extraordinario! ¡Siento cómo la adrenalina corre por mis venas! [el roedor estaba como si nada gracias a que su esfera amortiguó el golpe. Siguió hablando pero solo porque los demas ya le habían dejado de escuchar]

Bolt – Tal parece que está mejor que nunca. Este Rhino nunca cambia [decia con una leve sonrisa]

Mittens – Jum... rata afortunada... [mirando al roedor enojada por haber salido sin heridas cuando ella se tuvo que aguantar el golpe]

Bolt mira hacia la camioneta y ve al hombre tendido en el suelo.

Bolt – Hey Mittens, mira ¿crees que esté bien?

Ambos se acercan al hombre para toparse con una graciosa sorpresa.

Mittens – Pero si está durmiendo como un bebé [dice mientras se le escapa una breve risa al oir como roncaba el humano]

Bolt – Bueno, ¿entonces hacia dónde debemos ir ahora?

Mittens toma el mapa que había volado cerca de la camioneta.

Mittens – Según mis cálculos, este río debe ser esta gran línea azul que atraviesa estos dos estados. Por ende, si queremos seguir llendo hacia el oeste tenemos que encontrar una manera de cruzarlo.

Rhino se acerca para ver de que tanto andaban hablando.

Rhino – entonces Bolt, prisionera, ¿cuál es nuestro próximo destino?

Bolt – Lo primero es cruzar ese río. Rodeemoslo hasta ver si encontramos alguna forma de atravesarlo.

Rhino - ¿Y por qué mejor no usamos ese puente que esta ahi? [señala hacia un viejo puente colgante que estaba oculto entre la densa vegetación]

Bolt - ¡Bien hecho Rhino!

Rhino – No es nada.

Mittens - ¿estás seguro de esto Bolt? No parece que ese puente fuera a aguantar mucho.

Rhino - ¡Cállate prisionera! Tu no tienes voz en este grupo. En todo caso irás tu primero para probar su estado.

Mittens - ¿Qué no lo ves roedor? ¡Mira el estado en que se encuentra ese puente! La madera esta podrida y las sogas ya se han desgastado por el tiempo y la intemperie. Es evidente que no ha pasado un alma por aquí en décadas, de lo contrario le hubieran hecho el mantenimiento adecuado.

Bolt – Mittens tiene razón, pero no veo otra manera de cruzarlo. Si queremos llegar al otro lado antes de que anochezca debemos cruzar por él sí o sí.

Rhino – Entonces ¿que estámos esperando? ¡Muevete gata! [empujando de atrás a Mittens]

Mittens – Ya basta roedor, te voy a comer si sigues provocándome.

Los tres amigos comienzan a cruzar el puente, que crujía estrepitosamente con cada paso que daban.

Mittens – Esto me esta dando muy mala espina.

Bolt – Todo estará bien Mittens, no te preocupes. Ya casi llegamos al otro lado, apuremos el paso.

Rhino – Tu tranquila gata, este puente es seguro. Confía en las palabras del gran Rhino.

Justo en ese momento la madera donde estaba parado Rhino se parte, causando que Rhino caiga por el hoyo hacia el agua.

Rhino - ¡BOLT! [grita exclamándole ayuda a su héroe]

Bolt - ¡RHINO!

Mittens - ¡Espera Bolt, no lo hagas! ¡Detente!

Pero su intento de detenerlo fue inutil, Bolt saltó al agua sin pensarlo dos veces, olvidándose del pequeño detalle de que ya no tenía superpoderes [y que en realidad nunca los tuvo].

Bolt – Lo olvidaba, ya no tengo superpod... aghh [cayó al agua] Uff... uff... ¿Rhino dónde estás? [el cachorro se esforzaba por nadar] ¡Rhino! [Intento tomarlo con sus patas pero el agua le impedia agarrarlo firmemente]

Mittens rápidamente cruzó el puente y empezó a correr río abajo intentando alcanzar a sus compañeros para sacarlos de ahí.

De repente el caudal del río empezo a aumentar. Bolt había perdido de vista a Rhino y ahora empezaba a ser golpeado contra las rocas una y otra vez. Mittens vió como su compañero tragaba agua y empezaba a perder el conocimiento tras recibir tantos golpes.

Mittens - ¡Resiste Bolt, ya voy a salvarte! ¡Sujétate de algo!

Bolt con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró aferrarse a un par de rocas que sobresalían en el agua. En eso Mittens divisa un tronco podrido atorado entre el borde del río en donde ella estaba y una gran roca en el agua que lo mantenia suspendido en el aire. Ella se sube al tronco y salta en la punta para que este caiga y quede atorado entre las rocas. Bolt ya no aguantó sostenerse más tiempo y nuevamente volvió a ser arrastrado por la corriente, pero afortunadamente, el tronco pudo frenarlo.

Mittens – Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya estas a salvo [decía mientras lo jalaba con su boca y patas delanteras para que pudiera subir sobre el tronco]

Bolt – Rhino... [dijo casi susurrando y con la vista perdida al ver que ya no habia rastros de su amigo]

Mittens – Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Ambos caminaron sobre el tronco hasta salir del curso del río. Bolt andaba con la mirada baja y su voz quebrada anunciaba que estaba sosteniendo el llanto.

Bolt – Todo es mi culpa... soy un inutil... y ahora Rhino ha... [pero no pudo terminar esa oración por el dolor que le causaba el solo pensarlo]

Mittens – No fue culpa de nadie Bolt, a veces los accidentes ocurren y no puedes evitarlos. No te culpes por ello [decía con una voz suave y protectora intentando consolarlo]

Bolt – Pero... [No pudo terminar la oración ya que se quedó atónito al ver lo que tenía adelante]

X – Eso... eso...

Bolt y Mittens - ¡Rhino! [gritaron felizmente acercándose a su amigo]

Rhino – Eso... [temblaba]

Mittens – Tranquilo roedor, ya estas a salvo [le decía para calmarlo pensando que estaba aterrado]

Rhino – Eso... ¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE! ¡Bolt, me salvaste! ¡Sabía que podía confiar en mi héroe! ¡Eres megaincreible! Ya estaría perdido si no fuera por tí, pero tu lo lograste...[fue interrumpido]

Bolt - ¿yo te salvé? [dijo con asombro sin poder entender a qué se refería el hamster]

Rhino – ¡Sí! Con tu superfuerza golpeaste mi esfera haciendola rebotar con una roca para sacarme fuera del curso del río. Siempre soñé con el día en que tú salvarías mi vida. ¡Realmente eres toda una leyenda!

Bolt – [susurrando] Ya veo, entonces fue por eso que lo perdí de vista tan rapido. Seguramente pasó cuando la corriente me jaló hacia abajo.

Mientras Rhino se sacudía para secarse e iba por su esfera que se habia llenado de agua por los pequeños surcos que tenía para respirar, Bolt aún seguía triste y pensativo.

Mittens – Ya cambia esa cara Bolt, Rhino está bien, no tienes porqué seguir preocupándote por eso.

Bolt – [Aún apenado] Mittens... lo sé... pero si no hubiese sido por la suerte, Rhino ya no estaría aquí en este momento... [miró la marca de rayo en su lomo, se había puesto aún más borrosa] Realmente es dificil ser un héroe cuando no tienes superpoderes. Es la primera vez que siento este dolor en mi pecho. Si fallar implica perder a un amigo, entonces ya no quiero ser un héroe.

Mittens – Pudiste haber perdido más que solo a un amigo Bolt, pudiste haber perdido tu propia vida. Escúchame Bolt, ser un héroe implica apostar tu vida para salvar la de otros. El riesgo siempre es claro, por eso no hay muchos que les guste la idea de ser héroe, pero hay momentos en que uno tiene que hacerlo. Cuando valoras la vida de alguien más que tu propia vida, tu corazón siempre te guiará a salvarlo, tu cuerpo se moverá solo y no dudarás de poner tu vida en juego. Así que no busques ocultarte en tus temores, porque cuando aquellos que te importan estan en peligro, uno no elige ser héroe, simplemente lo es.

Bolt – Comprendo Mittens pero no creo poder ser capaz de salvar a alguién si algo así vuelve a suceder. Aunque lo intente yo no... [fue interrumpido]

Mittens – No siempre se puede evitar el peligro Bolt, es algo que siempre nos está acechando a todos, y cuando nos alcanza, solo podemos enfrentarlo o dejar que lo peor pase. Si sigues pensando así, no podrás evitar que te ocurra una desgracia tras otra. Así que no pierdas la fé en ti mismo, porque cuando el momento llegue, solo la confianza en tus capacidades te permitirá superar la situación. Además Bolt, ¿acaso olvidas que me salvaste? Sabías que no tenías ningún poder y aún así lo lográste.

Bolt - Pero eso fue distinto, ahí tú no estabas en verdadero peligro.

Mittens - Está bien que no siempre podrás salvar el día, a veces es simplemente el destino o la suerte, no se puede evitar, pero si confías en que puedes hacerlo, al menos habrá aunque sea una pequeña probabilidad de que todo salga bien.

Bolt – Gracias Mittens... no se que haría sin tí [dice con una pequeña sonrisa ya más calmado, pero aún un poco pensativo]

Mittens – De nada orejón, ahora cambia esa cara y continuemos con el viaje ¿quieres? [dice con una sonrisa]

Caminan un poco y divisan a unos humanos que estaban haciendo obras en las cercanías del río. Había grandes maquinarias de excavación, gruas, mezcladores de cemento y entre estas, logran reconocer a un camión.

Rhino - ¡Allí! [grita mientras señala al camión lleno de tierra que recién se había puesto en marcha]

Mittens – Tierra... ¡eso es! [toma un hueso que estaba en el suelo] Vamos cachorro, tengo otro truco que quiero enseñarte [dice con una sonrisa pícara].

Los tres se suben al camión y continuan su travesía hacia el oeste, mientras Mittens aprobecha la oportunidad para enseñarle al can a enterrar objetos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin de la Crónica 1era.<em>**

Título de la próxima crónica: No hay nada mejor


	2. No hay nada mejor

Hola mis lectores, solo quería aclarar antes de comenzar con la 2da crónica, que al final decidí cambiar el nombre del título por uno que me pareció le daba mayor sentido. Espero esta nueva entrega sea del agrado de todos. Los signos de puntuación son iguales al capítulo anterior (y espero, siempre se mantendrán igual).

Sin mas espera, paso a dejarles el capítulo, les doy las gracias por sus lecturas y saludos. Cualquier comentario o crítica es bienvenido ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica 2da: No hay nada mejor.<strong>

Continuando su viaje hacia Los Ángeles, Bolt y compañía habían hecho un largo trayecto desde su última parada cuando abordaron un camión que transportaba tierra. Luego de haber pasado casi todo el día recorriendo los estados de Misuri y Kansas, finalmente habían alcanzado llegar al noreste de Colorado, destino final del transporte que utilizaban.

Bolt – Bien, nos quedamos sin transporte... ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Mittens – Preguntémosle a esas palomas [señalandolas], deben conocer mejor la zona, así que sabrán que hacer mejor que nosotros.

Bolt – [a las palomas] Hola, disculpen, ¿podrían ayudarnos con una dirección?

Paloma – Claro, no hay problema, ¿hacia dónde se dirigen?

Bolt – Nos dirigimos a Hollywood, pero el vehículo que nos transportaba solo llegaba hasta aquí, así que nos preguntábamos si sabrían de algún transporte rápido o algún atajo que nos lleve hasta ese lugar.

Paloma – Miren, si siguen por este camino [señalando el oeste], se encontrarán con un puente que atraviesa el río Colorado. Crúzenlo y al otro lado podrán tomar un tren que los llevará hasta el límite del estado.

Bolt – Ok, gracias por el consejo.

Paloma – No es nada. Pero por cierto, creo haberte en algún lado antes... ¿nos conocemos?

Bolt – [algo incomodado con la pregunta] No, no es eso... todos dicen lo mismo [es interrumpido]

Mittens – Es que tiene una cara "muy" común [siendo sarcástica y riendose]. En fin, gracias por todo... nos vemos [cortando la conversasion].

Rhino – Bueno ¿nos vamos de una vez? Se nos hace de noche.

Bolt – Sí, tienes razón, andando.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que les habían dado, el trío cruzó el río y abordaron el tren de carga que les habían mencionado. La noche ya había caído y la temperatura estaba descendiendo. A través de la puerta abierta del vagón, podía verse a las montañas decorando el paisajé, mientras que la nieve empezaba a ser parte del colorido del lugar. En efecto, ya se habían adentrado al noroeste de Colorado, donde la altitud de las Rocallosas se hacía sentir en el clima del lugar.

Rhino - ¿Falta mucho para llegar? Siento que hemos estado en este tren durante días.

Bolt – Tranquilo Rhino, [dijo susurrando para no despertar a la felina que dormía en una esquina del vagón] según dijo Mittens, aún debe faltarnos como una hora para llegar al próximo waffle.

Rhino - ¿una horas? Pero si hace una hora pregunté y dijeron lo mismo.

Mittens – Ya c-cállate roedor [dijo despertando y tiritando del frío], acabas de preguntar eso hace cinco minutos y hace solo diez que subimos al tren. Y-ya te dije que nos bajaremos ni bien el tren llegue a la próxima parada. ¿Qué no puedes callarte y esperar pacientemente hasta que lleguemos? No se puede dormir con este frío y para colmo tus grititos no ayudan.

Rhino – [Susurrando para que no escuche Mittens] ¿Lo ves Bolt? Te lo dije, no se puede confiar en esta gata. Seguro que nos está conduciendo a alguna trampa.

Bolt – Vamos Rhino, Mittens nos ha llevado por buen camino hasta ahora ¿por qué habría de traicionarnos en este momento? [dijo siguiendole el juego al hamster mientras no podia evitar reirse un poco]

Rhino – Te lo aseguro, es una traidora. Nos ha estado ayudando hasta ahora solo para que le tomemos confianza, pero a escondidas sigue afilando sus garras esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Bolt – Pero que tonterías... si Mittens no tiene garras.

Rhino – Eso es lo que quiere hacerte creer, pero creeme cuando te digo que sus garras son más afiladas que las de cualquier otro gato que hayas conocido antes.

Bolt desorbita sus ojos hacia arriba con una ligera sonrisa, demostrando estar en contra de los locos argumentos sostenidos por el roedor.

Rhino - ¿Qué no lo ves Bolt? ¡Mírala! [señalando a Mittens que estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro] Todo el tiempo intenta parecer inofensiva e indefensa, pero eso no es más que una de sus tácticas para seducirte y así acabar contigo con la guardia baja.

Al oír estas palabras Bolt no pudo evitar sonrojarse y empezar a sudar, como si Rhino hubiera dado en el clavo.

Bolt - ¿¡SEDUCIRME! [se tapó rápidamente la boca esperando que la gata no haya escuchado el grito que pegó]

Rhino - ¡Sí! Lo hace todo el tiempo ¿qué no has visto la forma en qué te mira, habla y actúa cuando te tiene cerca? Seguro es una agente especial del del ojo verde enviada especialmente para matarte. Pero no te preocupes, me tienes a mi, yo vigilaré a esa gata para que no intente nada raro.

A pesar de que Rhino no paraba de soltar disparate tras otro, Bolt se dió cuenta que un poco de verdad había en sus ó a centrar su vista en Mittens y no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente y ponerse nervioso.

Bolt - (¿Será verdad? ¿Acaso Mittens sentirá algo por mí? No, no puede ser, solo me ve como su amigo. ¿Pero y si no? ¿y si siente algo más? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto lo que ella sienta por mi? Ahh... estos nervios me están revolviendo el estómago ¿Por qué me siento tan raro? ¿Estaré perdiendo la cordura?) [No paraba de hacerse pregunta tras otra hasta que fue interrumpido por una cálida voz]

Mittens – [con total naturalidad] Bolt, hace mucho frío, ¿podrías venir a recostarte junto a mí?

El can se quedó totalmente sin habla, no sabía que contestar y para colmo, sus nervios no paraban de aumentar.

Rhino – [susurrando] ¡No lo hagas! Es lo que te decía recién, trata de seducirte pero cláramente es una trampa.

Bolt terminó aceptando la propuesta de Mittens porque pensó que si se negaba quedaría como un estúpido ante ella, y más si era por algo que haya dicho Rhino, que aunque ella no lo hubiera oído, vió como le agarraba la oreja y le susurraba algo mientras la miraba maliciosamente.

Mittens - ¿entonces vienes o no? [con un tono más fuerte como si se estuviera molestando]

Bolt – S-sí, y-ya voy[tartamudeando de los nervios, aunque el frío lo disimulaba]

Rhino – No te preocupes Bolt, la mantendré vigilada para que no intente nada.

Luego de oír ese argumento, Bolt se acercó a la felina y se acurrucó junto a ella para darle calor.

Mittens – Ahh... mucho mejor. Creo que ahora si podré dormir aunque sea un poco. Prueba tu también dormir algo orejón.

A pesar de sus dudas y sus nervios, ni bien sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Mittens, todas estas inquietudes se disiparon, cayendo en un profundo y plácido sueño. Mientra que Rhino se sentó cerca de ellos sin despegar la vista de la gata, creyendo ciégamente en sus sospechas.

Pasó el tiempo y finalmente el tren se detiene, causando que el trío abandone el vehículo para partir a su siguiente destino.

Rhino – Ahh... dulce tierra, ya extrañaba esa sensación de tenerte bajo mis patas.

Mittens – No exageres, solo estuviste en ese tren poco más de una hora.

Rhino – Habla por tí prisionera, tú no tuviste que pasar todo ese tiempo cuidándote de que una gata te empujara del tren o atacara a tu mejor amigo mientras dormía.

Mittens – Sigues con eso... si quisiera podría comerte ahora mismo roedor, pero si lo hago estoy segura que me causaría indigestión. Además, ¿cómo puedes quejarte de eso ahora cuando pasamos todo el día arriba de un camión sin que dijeras ni una palabra del asunto?

Rhino – ¡No compares prisionera! Eran situaciones distintas. En aquél momento Bolt estaba despierto, por lo que mi seguridad y la suya estaban aseguradas. En cambio ahora, con mi héroe durmiendo con el enemigo, no había forma de estar relajado sabiendo que de un momento a otro te abalanzarías sobre él para hacerle quién sabe qué maldad. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para pestañar.

Mittens – [desorbitando la vista hacia arriba] ¿En serio? Pensaba que creías en sus "supersentidos" [sarcásticamente]. Podría haber jurado que "nada se escapaba de su detección" [conteniendo la risa]

Bolt – Bueno, chicos, no se peleen. Cambiando de tema ¿hacia dónde deberíamos ir ahora?

Mittens toma el mapa y lo abre para realizar su plan de viaje.

Mittens – Según el mapa, veo dos rutas posibles, pero el waffle más cercano está hacia el suroeste de aquí, donde figura este dibujo de un arco de piedra. [señala en el mapa, donde parece ser el Parque nacional de los Arcos, en el corazón de Utah]

Rhino – No le hagas caso Bolt, vayamos por la otra ruta, se ve cláramente que es la más directa. Segúramente tiene preparada una emboscada en el otro camino.

Mittens – Ay por favor... ¿qué no ves que por la otra ruta nos desviamos por mucho del lugar hacia donde nos dirigimos?

Rhino – Sí ya sé, pero si te fijas mejor, ni bien lleguemos a ese otro waffle el camino hasta el final se hará mucho más directo. Solo tendríamos que ir en línea recta hasta el último waffle.

Mittens – Pues para mí sigue pareciendo una pérdida de tiempo innesesaria. ¿Qué opinas tú Bolt?

Bolt – Humm... no sé (quizá sea bueno desviarnos un poco, así tendré tiempo para aprender más cosas de Mittens)... creo que deberíamos hacerle caso a Rhino por esta vez, su explicación me pareció convincente [obviamente mintiendo].

Mittens - ¿Qué? [sorprendida al no poder creer que hiciera caso a las palabras de Rhino]

Rhino - ¡AJÁ! ¡Ahí tienes Gata! Bolt ya lo decidió, así que vamos por mi ruta.

Mittens – [a Bolt] ¿en serio vas a creerle a este roedor que no sabe distinguir la televisión de la realidad antes que a mí?

Bolt – [nervioso tratando de inventar una escusa] Vamos Mittens, dale una oportunidad. Prácticamente es lo más coherente que ha dicho desde que lo conocimos. Quizá sea bueno para él, si se equivoca seguramente aprenderá una lección de todo esto y así tendrá "las patas más cerca de la tierra" [riendose, por el chiste que hizo con las palabras antes dichas de Rhino usándolo con el doblesentido de que esté más cerca de la realidad].

Mittens – Uff [suspira resisgnada]... si piensas que es lo mejor...

Bolt – ¡Entonces ya está decidido! ¡Al sur se ha dicho!

Mientras felina y roedor seguían discutiendo por la decisión que había tomado Bolt, el can divisó algo que le llamó la atención.

Bolt – Ahora vengo chicos, voy a inspeccionar el lugar. No me tardo.

El canino corre hasta el otro lado de la estación para ver que había una dulce ancianita que se había quedado dormida tejiendo un suéter. A su lado vió que tenía una canasta con varios ovillos de estambre y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Mittens durante el viaje en la casa prefabricada, donde puso de manifiesto su peculiar gusto por estos objetos.

_*flashback*_

Mittens – Ay... y en las noches heladas, ésto [mirándo hacia la chimenea] y una bola de estambre... no hay nada mejor.

_*fin del flashback*_

Bolt pone una sonrisa pícara y decide hacerle una sorpresa "como buen amigo que es".

Bolt – Hey Mittens, sígueme, tengo una sorpresa para tí. Pero no veas hasta que yo te lo diga, sino arruinarías la sorpresa [manteniendo la sonrisa]

Mittens – Ok Bolt, pero más te vale que no sea nada raro [devolviéndole la sonrisa]

Bolt – Confía en mi, ahora cierra los ojos, yo te guío.

Ambos avanzan hasta un lado de la estación, en donde Bolt había encontrado a esa linda viejita que aún dormía profúndamente.

Bolt – Eso es, ahora quédate ahí. Aún no abras los ojos.

Bolt acercó una bola de estambre roja con una pata, y con la otra tapó los ojos a su compañera. Ni bien quitó la pata de su rostro, Mittens lo miró fíjamente con ternura pero a la vez extrañada por no ver cuál era la sorpresa. Bolt le hace un gesto para que mire hacia abajo, y ni bien lo hace, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la felina. El can pateó la bola y Mittens no pudo evitar correr tras esta, después de todo, era su juego favorito.

Mittens – Gracias Bolt [con una lágrima en su rostro], hace años que no hacía esto. Gracias, muchas gracias [puso su rostro en el pecho del can demostrando su gratitud, pero también para que este no pudiera ver sus lagrimas]

Bolt pone su pata en la espalda de la felina para intentar tranquilizarla.

Bolt – De nada Mittens, ahora ¿que te parece si seguimos jungando?

La gata se limpia las lagrimas frotando su cara contra el pecho del can, causando que bolt se sonroje un poco.

Mittens – ¡Sí, continuemos!

Jugaron durante un largo rato, hasta que vieron a un hombre joven acercarse a donde estaban y fueron a esconderse.

Rhino – ¡Q-que frío hace! [recién llegando a donde el can y la felina se habían oculto]

Bolt – S-sí [tiritando]. C-creo que lo más prudente s-sería buscar un refugio en donde pasar la noche. Por cierto ¿en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Rhino – Fui adentro de la estación para ver si encontraba algo para comer, pero no hubo suerte.

En eso ven como el joven hombre despierta a la viejita y la empieza a acompañar hasta su casa.

Mittens – Sigámoslos, si van a pie su casa no debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

Luego de seguir a los humanos por unos diez minutos, llegan hasta una pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca de la estación pero que la tapaban unos grandes pinos. Una vez en la puerta, el joven se despide de la señora y vuelve hacia la estación.

Bolt – La puerta y las ventanas están cerradas, la única forma de entrar es por la chimenea. [Bolt se da vuelta y mira pícaramente a Mittens] Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Mittens – Oh no, no me mires a mí, ¡ni sueñes que voy a entrar por ese sucio lugar! Que vaya el roedor.

Bolt – Rhino no puede hacerlo solo. Aunque llegara a entrar por la chimenea, no tendría la fuerza suficiente para abrir la ventana y así yo pueda pasar.

Rhino - ¡Muévete gata! No tenemos tiempo para perder ¿o es que acaso quieres pasar la noche aquí afuera congelándote?

Mittens – Uff... [suspira] no tengo opción. Que conste que lo hago por la sorpresa de antes Bolt, ahora estamos a mano.

Rhino - ¿Qué "sorpresa"? [pregunta extrañado el hamster que no había estado presente]. Bolt, te dije que te cuidaras de esa gata. [a Mittens, mirándola con desconfianza] No puedo despegarte la vista ni por un segundo que ya estás haciendo de las tuyas.

Mittens – Cállate roedor, no tenemos porqué decirte nada. Además tú mismo lo dijiste, no tenemos tiempo que perder, así que enfila tu trasero hacia esa chimenea si no quieres que te lleve hasta allí en mi estómago.

Rápidamente, felina y hamster trepan por la canaleta de desag_ü_e y continuan por el tejado hasta llegar a su destino. Mittens traga una bocanada de aire, toma a Rhino con sus patas delanteras y se arrojan dentro. Afortunadamente la anciana no los notó gracias a que se encontraba en la cocina y por sus problemas auditivos.

Mittens y Rhino – Cof cof [tosían por el polvo, mientras también se sacudían para limpiarse]

Rhino empieza a inspeccionar el lugar buscando a la anciana y la encuentra en la cocina. Mientras tanto, Mittens se dirige a abrir la ventana.

Rhino – El camino está despejado [decía mientra vigilaba a la anciana tras la pared], procede con la fase 2 gata.

Mittens quitó la traba y levantó la ventana corrediza, lo suficiente para que pasara Bolt [que llevaba la esfera de Rhino en su boca]. Luego de eso, la volvió a cerrar.

Bolt – Buen trabajo, ahora escondámonos en donde esa anciana no pueda vernos.

El trío se oculta en un armario que estaba en esa sala. Esperan por un buen tiempo hasta que la señora avanzada en edad termina de cenar, para luego encender el fuego en la chimenea y sentarse frente a esta en un sillón hasta quedarse dormida profundamente luego de continuar con su tejido.

Bolt – Bien, ya se durmió, salgamos.

Mittens - ¿estás loco? ¿y qué pasará si despierta y nos vé?

Bolt – No creo que despierte tan rápido, tiene el sueño pesado. Además, solo es una ancianita, no veo qué peligro pueda suponer para nosotros.

Mittens – Tienes razón, a lo sumo nos sacará a escobazos [decía mientras se reía]

Los tres salen y se colocan frente a la chimenea sobre una alfombra que estaba a los pies de la anciana. Rhino enseguida se acomoda y prepara para dormir.

Rhino – Buenas noches [decía mientras bostezaba]

Bolt enseguida le sigue el paso y se acuesta también.

Bolt – Buenas noches.

La felina toma una bola de estambre de la canasta de la anciana y se recuesta junto a Bolt.

Mittens – [mira con una cálida sonrisa la chimenea, luego la bola de estambre y finalmente a Bolt] No hay nada mejor...

Susurrado estas palabras, apoya su cabeza sobre el lomo del can y cae también en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de la Crónica 2da.<strong>_

Título de la próxima crónica: Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida


	3. Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida

Holas, aprovecho ahora que no me pude dormir para sumarles otra crónica a esta historia. Bueno, volví a cambiar el título de la crónica respecto al que ya había dejado, como paso también anteriormente. Aún así seguiré dejando posibles nombres del capitulo siguiente, aunque sea como modo de preview y así causarles quizá un poco de intriga XD.

Espero les guste, y sin más, he aquí el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica 3ra: Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida<strong>

El sol empezaba a asomar y sus rayos se filtraban por las ventanas de aquella pequeña cabaña en Colorado. Al igual que la dulce ancianita dueña de ese cálido hogar, el can y la felina aún permanecían en un profundo sueño, acurrucados frente al calor de la chimenea. Mientras tanto, el roedor se había despertado tempránamente en busca de un bocadillo matinal, y naturalmente, comenzó a inspeccionar las numerosas alacenas de la cocina, atacando cualquier tentenpié que se topaba en su camino. Minutos más tarde, Bolt se despierta sintiendo el delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina, a causa de las acciones de su amigo. Al levantarse, despierta a Mittens con el movimiento, ya que tenía su cabeza encima de su lomo.

Mittens – Aww [bosteza] ¿ya amaneció?

Bolt – [estirándose] Sí, eso parece.

El can se puso olfatear y su estómago empezó a rugir.

Mittens – Vaya, parece que alguien más despertó esta mañana [riendose]

Bolt avergonzado no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Bolt – Mejor vayamos a ver [dando vuelta la mirada sin poder disimular la vergüenza]

Ambos fueron hasta la cocina y vieron como el pequeño hamster arrasaba con toda la comida.

Bolt y Mittens - ¡Rhino!

Rhino – Ahh... buenos días ¿acaban de despertar?

Bolt - ¿Qué no te da vergüenza robarle la comida a una pobre anciana? Eso no se hace.

Rhino – Lo siento Bolt, es que como no comí nada desde ayer por la tarde no me pude resistir. [apenado por el regaño de su héroe]

Sin embargo, Bolt no pudo disimular su hambre, su estómago lo estaba delatando.

Mittens – Pues yo oigo que tu boca dice "no", pero tu estomago dice que "sí".

Bolt – [avergonzado y tartamudeando] p-pero... pero.

Mittens – Vamos, después de todo tenemos que comer, de nada sirve regañar al roedor por eso. Conseguir alimento sin importar los medios para obtenerlos es una regla básica de supervivencia. Supongo que si solo comemos un poco, la señora no lo notará.

Bolt – Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Luego de un merecido desayuno, los animales acomodaron todo, de forma que la viejita no se diera cuenta de que estuvieron ahí. Terminado esto, salieron por la ventana para partir a su próximo destino.

Bolt - ¿y a dónde vamos ahora?

Mittens – Sigamos por este camino, segúramente encontraremos una carretera al final de este que nos lleve hasta el próximo waffle.

Caminaron por un largo rato y aún no había rastro de la carretera.

Bolt – Ajj... que frío... ¿estás segura Mittens de que estamos llendo por el lugar indicado?

Mittens – De nada sirve lamentarse ahora orejón. Volver hacia atrás solo nos retrasaría aún más.

Rhino – ¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! Esta gata ha debido usar la psicología inversa para hacernos elegir este camino. Aquí es donde nos está esperando la emboscada. Debimos ir por la otra ruta

... [fue interrumpido]

Bolt - ¡Miren! ¡Allí adelante hay otra cabaña!

Mittens – ¡Es el puesto de vigilacia de un guardabosques! Entremos, segúramente ahí dentro tendrán un mapa de la zona.

Mientras se dirigían allí, antes de llegar vieron cómo el guardabosques salía de la cabaña y se iba en una motonieve.

Mittens - ¡Ahora! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

Finalmente ingresan al interior facilmente gracias a que el humano dejó la puerta abierta, y empiezan a inspeccionar el lugar.

Rhino – ¡Miren, en esa pizarra hay un mapa!

Mittens – Bien hecho roedor. A ver... [se puso a checar el mapa] ¿lo ven? Tenía razón. Si seguímos por este camino un par de kilómetros más, llegaremos hasta esta carretera asfaltada [señalando en el mapa]. Ahí podremos tomar un vehículo que nos lleve al próximo waffle.

Bolt vio arriba de un escritorio un objeto que le pareció muy peculiar y se subió para checarlo de cerca.

Bolt - ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Mittens - ¿Eh? [volteando a ver].

Bolt – Desprende humo y huele muy raro... [lo toca con su pata] ¡Auch!... y está caliente.

Mittens se sube junto a él.

Mittens – A un lado, déjame ver [empujando un poco al can]. Solo es una taza de café.

Bolt - ¿Café? Jamás había oído hablar de él. ¿y para qué sirve?

Mittens – Es algo que beben los humanos para calentarse y mantenerse despiertos. Realmente no se de qué esté hecho, pero cuando los humanos lo toman, parece como si recobraran toda su energía.

El can se queda observando la taza por unos segundos.

Mittens – ¿No pensarás que con eso tus poderes regresarán, o sí?

Bolt – [sudando y tartamudeando porque la felina había dado en el clavo] N-no... claro que no... sólo quería saber si tenía buen sabor, eso es todo... adémas hace mucho frío... quizá me venga bien.

Pone su hocico dentro de la taza y empieza a beber.

Mittens - ¡No, espera Bolt! ¡Esa cosa no es bebida para animales!

Pero fue inutil. El can se había bebido toda la taza. Por un momento se quedó inmovil. Luego todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus pupilas se dilataron un poco.

Mittens - ¿Bolt, te encuentras bien?

Bolt – [susurrando] S-sí …. [pausa] ¡ME SIENTO MEJOR QUE NUNCA! [entró en un estado de hiperactividad]

Luego de dar ese grito, se puso a correr por toda la cabaña.

Bolt - ¡Increíble! ¡Siento como si mis poderes hubieran regresado! ¡Me siento como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa nuevamente!

Rhino - ¡Eso es Bolt! ¡Zoom Zoom! [gritaba felizmente sin enterarse de nada]

Mittens – Ay no... ya se volvió loco otra vez... [poniendo una pata en su rostro]

Bolt - ¿¡Qué estámos esperando! ¡Salgamos de aquí, tenemos que llegar a esa carretera cuanto antes! ¿Por qué no hacemos una carrera?

Mittens – Escúchame Bolt, tranquilízate. Lo primero es... [fue interrumpida]

Bolt se acerca rápidamente a Mittens y la sube hacia su lomo agachándose y empujándola con su cabeza.

Bolt – Agárrate fuerte Mittens, esto se va a poner bueno.

Mittens - ¡No, espera Bolt! ¡Escucha primero lo que tengo que decirt... AHHH! [el can sale corriendo hacia afuera]

Rhino – ¡Espérenme!

Cuando el perro sale se desvía del camino y va hacia atrás de la cabaña.

Mittens – Este no es el camino Bolt ¿a dónde me llevas?

Bolt – Tu tranquila, yo sé lo que hago.

Sigue corriendo hasta toparse con una larga pendiente nevada.

Bolt – Oh... parece una larga caída [con asombro y felicidad al mismo tiempo]

Rhino – [alcanzándolos] ¡Miren! ¡Puede verse la carretera desde aquí arriba! ¡Bien hecho Bolt, tus instintos son infalibles!

Bolt – Oh sí... la veo... detrás de ese pequeño lago congelado [recién dándose cuenta]. Bueno... solo veo una forma posible de llegar.

Mittens - ¿Qué piensas hacer? [asustada, prediciendo la posible respuesta]

Bolt se acerca hasta un pino que estaba a su lado y arranca un buen trozo de corteza.

Bolt – Si no tenemos un vehículo, hagamos uno [apoyando la corteza en el suelo y subiéndose para usarla de trineo]

Mittens - ¿No pensarás hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer, cierto?

Bolt – Oh sí.

Mittens – ¡Espera Bolt, todavía podemos ir por el camino segur... AHHH! [empiezan a descender]

Rhino - ¡No me dejen atrás! [se tira por la pendiente y empieza a deslizarse con su esfera]

Bolt - ¡WOHOO! ¡Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida!

Mittens - ¿¡Estás loco perro! ¿¡Acaso quieres matarnos! ¡AHHH! [esquivan un pino de milagro]

Bolt - ¡Vamos Mittens, levanta los brazos! Es más divertido. [decía mientras lo hacía]

Mittens aterrada se quedó sin habla, mientras se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas de la cintura del cachorro. En eso Rhino los alcanza y él y Bolt se miran fija y seriamente.

Rhino - ¿acaso me estás retando? [decía con voz de cowboy]

Bolt – No te consideres tán afortunado [respondiéndole de la misma forma]. Antes deberás ganarte mis respetos.

Rhino – En esta pendiente no hay lugar para los dos.

Bolt – Esta carrera lo decidirá todo. Quien gane se queda a la chica. Quien pierda será ejecutado.

Mittens - ¿¡De qué diablos están hablando ustedes dos!

Rhino - ¿qué estamos esperando?

Ambos inclinan sus cuerpos hacia adelante y empiezan a acelerar, mientras esquivan pinos y rocas que se ponen en su camino. Rhino por ser de menor peso, enseguida tomó la delantera.

Rhino – ¡Jaja! ¡Yo seré el vencedor en este duelo!

Bolt extiende una de sus patas hacia un lado, tomando un poco de nieve y arrojándosela a Rhino, que al impactar con su esfera ocasiona que pierda el control y así Bolt gane la carrera al ser el primero en llegar abajo.

Bolt - ¡WOHOO! ¡Yo gané! ¡ahora el botín es todo mío! [decía al mirar a Mittens mientras reía]

Mittens - ¿Qué en serio me estaban apostando? [decía sin entender nada]

Rhino – Perdí... me confié por unos segundos y bajé la guardia. Al menos sé que perdí contra el mejor. Como te prometí, te entrego mi cabeza. Acaba conmigo así terminará esta deshonra [seguían dramatizando]

Bolt – No puedo hacer eso. Verás, yo soy un heroe de la justicia, y por eso, tomar vidas no es algo que pueda permitirme. Yo salvo vidas, no las quito.

Rhino – Ohh... ¡Cuánta nobleza! Entonces acepta a este humilde servidor. Te acompañaré en tus aventuras y daré la vida por tí si es necesario.

Mittens - ¡Ya basta! ¿¡Alguien me quiere explicar qué está pasando aquí!

Bolt – Tranquila Mittens, solo estábamos jugando.

Rhino – [a Mittens] ¡Sin vergüenza! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a levantarle la voz al hombre que peleó por tí y al que ahora le perteneces! ¡No tienes honor mujer!

Mittens y Bolt no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante tal declaración del hamster.

Mittens – [a Bolt] ¿yo te pertenezco? [con voz suave pero extrañada]

Bolt – [sudando y tartamudeando] Ahh... bueno... solo era un juego jeje... no te lo tomes a mal... Nadie puede apostar la vida de otro después de todo... suena ridículo ¿no te parece? [riéndose sin saber que más decir]

Mittens – S-sí, tienes razón [algo decepcionada]

Rhino – Bueno, ahora solo falta cruzar este lago, y como antes, solo se me ocurre una manera para hacerlo ¿no es así Bolt?

Bolt – Oh sí.

Mittens – ¿Rodeándolo? [preguntando inutilmente sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta]

Bolt – [empujando a Mittens] ¡ATRAVESÁNDOLO!

Los tres animales se deslizan sobre la superficie congelada del lago, pero instantáneamente pierden la estabilidad por lo resbaladizo del hielo, ocasionando que el duo que iba a pie se desplomara al suelo.

Bolt – Uggh... está helado [tiritando]

Mittens – Bien hecho genio, ¿y ahora cómo saldremos de esta? Solo espero que el hielo no se vaya a partir.

El can logra pararse.

Bolt – Mira, creo que ya lo estoy dominando.

Mittens – ¡Te felicito! [sarcásticamente]

De a poco Bolt empieza a patinar, hasta que logra dominarlo lo suficiente.

Bolt – Vamos Mittens, inténtalo, no es tan dificil. Con las garras es más facil mantener la estabilidad.

Mittens – Buen punto, ¿pero olvidas que ya no tengo garras? [dice algo fastidiada porque ese tema es algo que siempre le molesta]

Bolt – [arrepentido] Lo siento, lo olvidé. ¡Ya sé! Déjame ayudarte. [se pone a su lado y la ayuda a levantarse tirando de su piel con sus dientes]. Bien, ahora apoya tu peso sobre mí, yo te mantendré estable. Para avanzar solo tienes que ir deslizandote primero con las patas de un lado y después con las del otro, de lo contrario caerás. Coordinemos nuestras patas para que podamos patinar juntos.

De esta forma, el duo comenzó a deslizarse hacia adelante, dominando rápidamente la coordinación. Parecía que hubiera un espejo entre ambos, ya que cuando Mittens patinaba con sus patas izquierdas, Bolt lo hacía con las derechas, y cuando Mittens patinaba con sus patas derechas, Bolt lo hacía con las izquierdas.

Mittens – Esto no está tan mal [decía un poco sonrojada], después de todo no fue mala idea intentar atravesar el lago [con una sonrisa en su rostro].

Rhino - ¡Miren la velocidad que puedo alcanzar! [decía pasando como un cohete pero aún no podía controlar la dirección]

Bolt – (¡Qué divertido! No se si será por el café, pero realmente pareciera como si fueran unas vacaciones ¡Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida! Las primeras...)

El can y sus amigos siguieron disfrutando de la pista de hielo por un rato más, para luego terminar de cruzar el lago y llegar a la carretera, continuando así con su viaje predestinado: su regreso a casa. Pero no sin antes haber gozado de unas merecidas vacaciones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de la crónica 3ra<strong>_

Título de la próxima crónica: Lenguaje corporal


	4. Lenguaje corporal

Bueno, paso a dejarles otro capitulo más de estas crónicas, disculpen la tardanza. Despues de ver la película una vez más, creo que pude notar mejor la complicada ruta que se toman los personajes de esta historia. ¿por qué digo complicada? Porque no se toman una ruta directa, de hecho, se podría decir que por un momento van para atrás (o sea, hacia el este). De ahí que por eso decidí editar mis capítulos anteriores para ser más leal a la historia original. Así que por lo menos, la espera no fue en vano, ahora si quieren pueden leerse nuevamente los anteriores capítulos y ver las diferencias. Aún así, la primer y tercer crónica se mantienen casi intactas, mientras que la segunda si recibió modificaciones importantes, por lo cual, recomiendo que la lean antes que este capítulo si quieren entender las cosas mejor.

Como siempre, las reglas de puntuación son siempre las mismas, disculpen si cometo alguna falta de ortografía o si alguna idea no se expresa bien, sé que aún me falta mucho para ser considerado un buen escritor. Espero estar trayéndoles la próxima crónica mas tardar este fin de semana.

Saludos y que siga la historia nomás ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica 4ta: Lenguaje corporal<strong>

Siguiendo su camino bajo la ruta trazada por Rhino, el trío animal había alcanzado subir al remolque de un auto que los empezó a llevar en dirección sur como lo habían planeado. Pasaron dos horas y el paisaje a su alrededor se había tornado por el de un plano rural, contrastando enormemente con el último lugar en que estuvieron. Sin embargo, aún podían verse las montañas a la distancia debido a la extensa cordillera que atraviesa el estado. El clima ya era mucho más agradable y aún no entraba el mediodía. Todo parecía estar marchando sobre ruedas, incluso a pesar de que el vehículo había empezado a desviarse un poco hacia el este, a nadie pareció molestarle, alcanzando así el corazón del estado de Colorado.

Mittens – Ehh... chicos, sé que deben haberlo notado, pero cada vez nos estamos desviando más hacia el este. Si seguimos así terminaremos de vuelta en Nueva York donde comenzamos [siendo sarcastica].

Bolt – [un poco nervioso] ehh... oh sí, es verdad, se me había pasado por alto [evitando mirar a los ojos a Mittens y sudando un poco por mentir]. Como sea, será mejor que busquemos otro vehículo.

Mittens - (¿qué le pasa? ¿acaso no sabe mentir? Es obvio que sí sabía a donde estabamos yendo.) Sí, supongo qué es lo mejor [Respondiendo con una ceja levantada]

Esperaron unos diez minutos hasta que el transporte alcanzó un pequeño pueblo rural, deteniéndose a cargar combustible y así ellos poder bajarse cómodamente.

Rhino – Este lugar parece un pueblo fantasma... no debe haber otro transporte en kilómetros.

Mittens – No tuvimos opción, nos estábamos desviando demasiado. Al final no fue muy buena idea hacerte caso [conteniendo la risa]

Bolt – [interrumpiendo la conversación] Bueno, eso ya no importa. ¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos un poco hasta que llegue otro transporte? [con cara de felicidad]

Mittens – Tienes razón, si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada, la espera se nos hará eterna.

Bolt - ¡Qué bien! [dando un salto de felicidad]. Vamos, enséñame algo Mittens. ¿Qué más hacen los perros?

Mittens – Humm... a ver... [mira hacia el otro lado de la calle donde había una casa con un enorme jardín] ¡Eso es! Sígueme orejón.

Los trés cruzaron la calle y se adentraron al jardín antes mencionado.

Mittens – [a Bolt] Mira, ¿vés eso? [señalando el aspersor en el suelo] No le vayas a quitar la vista de encima [conteniendo la risa].

El can se queda observando como tonto el aspersor, intentando descifrar qué era ese objeto que le resultaba tan extraño. En eso, Mittens abre la llave de la canilla que estaba conectaba al aparato con una manguera, causando que de este salgan pequeños chorros de agua que captaron en seguida la atención del perro que miraba tal evento con asombro. Instintívamente, Bolt empezó a morder el agua como si la pudiera comer, causando que Mittens lanze una fuerte carcajada. Ante esto, Bolt miró desafiante a la felina, tomó el aspersor con su hocico y empezó a correr tras ella, haciendo que ella y el roedor que estaba a su lado salgan huyendo para evitar ser empapados aunque sin poder parar de reír.

Mittens - ¡Detente! ¡Para ya Bolt! Sabes que no me gusta el agua [riendo mientras veía hacia atrás a su perseguidor]

Bolt – ¡Ven aquí! ¡No escaparás!

Los tres seguían corriendo por el jardín, dos evitando el agua, y el otro atacando con esta. En eso, Mittens quedó arrinconada en una esquina del jardin junto a la cerca.

Mittens - ¡No lo hagas Bolt! ¡Te lo advierto! [con tono desafiante]

Bolt – Quédate ahí gatita, ¡ya eres mía!

La felina ve algo hacia atrás del can que la tranquiliza.

Mittens – Vamos, inténtalo, no me moveré de aquí [mirando desafiante a Bolt mientras lamía una de sus patas]

Bolt – Tú lo pediste, es tu funeral.

Rápidamente corre hacia la felina, pero cuando llegó a estar a sólo un metro de esta, repentínamente el aspersor dejó de expulsar agua, causando sorpresa en el can.

Bolt – [soltando el aspersor] ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Esta cosa de repente dejó de tirar agua.

Mittens con cara de "te lo dije" señala con su pata hacia atrás de él. Lo que sucedió fue que Bolt corrió tanto con el aspersor, tensando la manguera al límite hasta que finalmente la arrancó de la canilla.

Mittens – Jaja ¿y ahora que piensas hacer cachorrito? [lamiendo su pata nuevamente]

Bolt – [sonrojado por haber quedado como tonto] Todavía tengo un último recurso, ¡mi saliva! [con sonrisa pícara se abalanza sobre Mittens]

Mittens - ¿Qué? [se queda inmovil sorprendida por la inesperada respuesta del can]

Bolt la arroja al piso de espaldas y la sostiene con sus patas delanteras, mirándola diréctamente a la cara.

Mittens - ¡Por favor no lo hagas Bolt! Eso es asqueroso.

Bolt – Jejeje, te haré tragar mi saliva [decía mientras la baba empezaba a colgar de su boca]

Mittens - ¡NOO POR FAVOR BOLT! ¡TODO MENOS ESO! ¡LO QUE SEA MENOS ESO!

Bolt – Jajaja, seguro debes estar retractándote de tus palabras en este momento ¿verdad gata? [la saliva colgaba aún más]

Mittens - ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡EN SERIO, HARÉ LO QUE TU QUIERAS, PERO PARA YA POR FAVOR!

Bolt – Humm... ¿lo que yo quiera? Bien, lo tendré en mente gata [la deja ir]

Mittens – Fyuu... [suspirando] estuvo cerca.

Rhino – Debiste haber acabado con ella. Era nuestra mejor oportunidad.

Bolt – [siguiéndole el juego] Sí, debí, pero dejándola viva ahora tiene que hacer todo lo que yo quiera [mirándola maliciosamente]

Mittens – Nunca dije que te lo prometía.

Bolt - ¿Ah no? Entonces ahora te llenaré de saliva hasta dentro de las orejas [corriendo hacia Mittens]

Mittens – No, espera. Esta bien, lo haré, pero solo será una cosa.

Bolt – Por mi me basta, pero será mejor que cuando llegue el momento en que te la diga, la cumplas. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Mittens – Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Bolt – ¡Y nada de que "el trato ya expiró", o ya verás! Esto será vitalicio.

Mittens – Bien, bien, ya déjame ir [la había vuelto a tomar para forzarla a sellar el trato].

Sin embargo, el can no la soltó. Se había quedado paralizado al notar lo cerca e indefensa que había quedado Mittens bajo su agarre. Enseguida se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a balbucear...

Bolt – [susurrando] Lo... que yo quiera... lo que … yo quiera [mirando a los ojos a la felina como si estuviera hipnotizado]

Mittens no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda por la situación, al no entender que le estaba pasando al can.

Bolt – ¡WAA, lo siento! [soltándola]... quedé sumergido en mis pensamientos, no volverá a pasar [dando vuelta la cara]

Mittens – [levantando una ceja] Ok (¿qué demonios le pasa a Bolt? Últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraño. Se va de la realidad, le hace caso a Rhino, se sonroja, suda, tartamudea, desvía la mirada... un momento ¿acaso será que...? No, no puede ser eso... ha de ser mi imaginación... o quizá tenga fiebre). Oye Bolt, ¿te sientes bien? Puede que estés enfermo, déjame ver [acerca su pata para tocar su frente y revisar si tiene fiebre]

Bolt - ¡NO ME TOQUES! [dice enojado desviando la pata de la felina con su propia pata].

Mittens - ¡Ahh! [grita retrocediendo del susto]

Bolt – L-lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte. Estoy bien, no te preocupes [un poco distante].

Mittens – [más calmada] E-esta bien, no hay problema (ahora se puso agresivo... estos cambios de humor no son algo normal... ¿qué le estará pasando?)

Pasaron unos minutos sin hablarse, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, hasta que Rhino rompió el silencio.

Rhino - ¡Miren, ahí viene transporte! [señalando a una vieja camioneta que se acercaba a la distancia]

Bolt - ¡Rápido o lo perderemos! [ya estaba como el de siempre]

Tomando a Rhino en su boca, can y felina logran subirse sin problemas a la camioneta trás hacer una breve carrera. Sin embargo, habían vuelto a tomar la misma ruta por la que el anterior vehículo estaba yendo. A pesar de que seguían desviándose, ni can ni felina fueron capaces de decir nada al respecto por lo mal que habían quedado antes. El desorientado hamster ni siquiera notó la diferencia. Luego de unos minutos, pasan por una casa donde puede verse a un hombre y su perro jugando a atrapar el palo, causando que Bolt se los quede viendo pensando en cómo le gustaría hacer eso con Penny ni bien vuelva a casa. Mittens, tratando de romper la tensión que había entre los dos, aprobechó el momento y acercó una bara para jugar con él, sorprendiendo al cachorro quién acepta su invitación lleno de felicidad. Siguieron jugando hasta que divisaron unas vías férreas con dirección hacia el sur, abandonando el transporte y continuando a pie. Poco después llegan a una estación en donde alcanzan a tomar un tren que los lleve finalmente al punto que tenían previsto desde la noche pasada, el estado de Nuevo México.

Rhino – Otra vez en un tren... [decepcionado] Será mejor que esta vez no te duermas Bolt.

Bolt – No te preocupes Rhino, será un viaje breve.

Rhino – Aún así, para asegurarme, me pondré en medio de ustedes dos.

Bolt – [sonrojado] C-claro, no hay problema.

Mittens ni lo notó, estaba perdida viendo el paisaje.

Rhino – Y ahora para pasar el tiempo y no quedarnos dormidos, juguemos a "adivina lo que veo" Empiezo yo. Es largo, marrón y hay de a montones al costado de la ruta.

Bolt - ¿Un arbol? ¿o esos extraños postes de madera? [señalando a los postes de cableado telefónico]

Rhino – Sí eso último es correcto. Ahora te toca.

Bolt – Veamos... es amarillo y cilíndrico.

Rhino – Esa es facil... esos bloques de alfalfa.

Bolt – Bien, ahora es tu turno.

Rhino – A ver... déjame ver... ¡Ah ya sé! Es negro y delgado.

Bolt – [sonrojado mirando a Mittens] (¿Será? No... no puede ser, nunca volteó a verla) ¿A-alguna otra pista? [tartamudeando]

Rhino – Mmm... también es blanco y tiene algo de verde.

Bolt – [aún más rojo, deduciendo la posible respuesta] ¿M-Mittens? [contesta casi susurrando]

Mittens - ¿Eh? ¿Me llamaste?

Bolt – NO... no, no es nada es solo que pensé... [fue interrumpido]

Rhino - ¡No hagas trampa! No se vale pedir ayuda. Entonces dime ¿sabes qué es?

Bolt - N-no sé, me rindo ¿qué es? [aún sonrojado] (¿me estará jugando una broma o se burla de mí? No, no creo que Rhino sea capaz de hacerme algo así ¿o sí? ¿por qué me molesta que sea ella? ¿...que él esté mirando a ella?...la esté mirando...).

Rhino – No puedo creerlo Bolt, estaba muy facil. Era ese molino de viento que está por allá. Es negro y delgado, sus paletas son blancas y sus puntas verdes. Pon más ganas para la próxima. En fin, sigo yo porque perdiste.

Bolt – Fyuu [suspirando aliviado por ser su imaginacion] Claro, continuemos.

Mittens – (me habla y luego me ignora... ¿qué le pasa? ¿realmente será...) [no pudo terminar la oración ya que el solo pensarlo también le traía muchas dudas].

Finalmente, entrado el mediodía, llegan al waffle previamente fijado. Al bajar de la estación, ya que Mittens había vuelto a jugar con él con la vara, el can decidió hacerle nuevamente la sorpresa de la bola de estambre, pero con una de color azul esta vez.

Mittens – [luego de jugar un rato] Jaja, gracias de nuevo Bolt. Parece que ya te sientes mejor.

Bolt – Sí... sólo me dolía un poco el estómago [inventando una escusa]

Rhino – Bueno, ¿seguímos con el viaje? [impaciente]

Mittens – Sí, sí [tomando el mapa] Veamos... ahora deberíamos ir por esta ruta directo hacia el oeste como habíamos planeado. El waffle más cercano es aquí [señalando lo que parece ser el Gran Cañon al noroeste de Arizona]

Bolt – Pues pongámonos en marcha.

Caminaron durante un rato hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plaza.

Rhino – [rugiéndole las entrañas] Auu... si me disculpan tengo que [fue interrumpido]

Mittens – No lo dígas. Haz lo que tengas que hacer [con cara de asco]

El roedor se fue corriendo perdiéndose entre los arbustos. Mientras tanto, los otros dos se quedaron sentados a esperar a que su amigo termine con lo suyo. En eso llega un perro negro que se coloca delante del protagonista poniéndose en posición para jugar con él. Bolt mira a Mittens, extrañado por no enteder que le pasaba a ese perro, pensando que quizá ella supiera que hacer. Mittens sonriendo con cara de "no puedo creerlo" le indica que haga la misma posición y así luego de hacerla ambos canes juegan durante un rato, correnteando por todo el lugar. Luego de unos diez minutos, el otro can se despide y se va.

Mittens – Vaya... sí que eres todo un caso chico... ni siquiera sabes algo tan básico como el lenguaje corporal.

Bolt – No... [con la mirada baja] ¿me enseñarías?

Mittens – Ay... no es ninguna ciencia... simplemente puedes enteder lo que piensa o desea expresar el otro con solo ver como reacciona su cuerpo. Como te habrás dado cuenta, ese perro que vino recién estaba expresando su deseo de jugar contigo con solo inclinarse de esa forma. Los humanos suelen recurrir a esto para comunicarse con sus mascotas. Por ejemplo, cuando colocan su mano abierta delante de tí, te están pidiendo que le des la pata. Cuando golpean sus piernas con sus palmas quieren que vayas hacia ellos, y si estan sentados, que subas a su regazo. Si giran el dedo quiere que des la vuelta, mientras que si se queda apuntándote con el dedo y su cara refleja enojo, lo más seguro es que intentan decirte que algo hiciste mal o que estás castigado.

Bolt – Ohh... no tenía idea.

Mittens – y eso solo es el principio. La verdad es que hay miles de gestos y expresiones corporales pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas de enseñarte todo ahora.

Bolt – Vamos... enséñame un poco más por favor. Al menos hasta que vuelva Rhino ¿Sí?

Mittens – Condenado roedor, ya se tarda demaciado. Ni modo, te enseñaré hasta que regrese. Para empezar, hay gestos sensillos que reflejan tus emociones. Bajar las orejas refleja tristeza, mientras que pararlas refleja atención. Mirar hacia un lado mientras hablas quiere decir que mientes, y si ries mientras lo haces quiere decir que escondes algo. Sudar y tartamudear demuestra nerviosismo e intranquilidad. Sonrojarse repentinamente refleja vergüenza y suele pasar cuando te gusta alguien. [sigue hablando]

Bolt – (Todo este tiempo me ha estado leyendo como a un libro. ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso sabrá como me siento?)

Mittens – Hey Bolt, ¡HEY! ¡DESPIERTA! ¿me estás oyendo o acaso le estoy hablando a la pared?

Bolt - ¿EH? SÍ, sí... te estoy escuchando [dando vuelta la mirada]

Mittens – See... se ve muy bien cuánta atención me pusiste [siendo sarcástica]

Bolt se da cuenta de haber hecho exáctamente lo que Mittens le dijo que significaba mentir, sonrojándose por cometer un error tan idiota.

Mittens - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dió vergüenza?¿o acaso te gusta alguien? [con sonrisa pícara]

Bolt – No... cómo crees... [desviando la mirada y mientras rie]

Mittens – No puedes engañarme Bolt. Dímelo ¿quién es ella?

Bolt – Ya te dije que no [se va corriendo mientras no paraba de reir]

Mittens - ¡Te obligaré a que me lo digas! [sale corriendo tras él]

Corren y juegan durante un rato, hasta que el can se detiene tras haber escuchado que algo se movía entre los arbustos. La felina que venía corriendo tras él, no llega a reaccionar a tiempo y lo choca, ocasionando que salgan rodando unos metros hacia adelante. Curiosamente al terminar de rodar, quedaron uno encima del otro, ocasionando que Mittens se sonrojara por la sitación en la que estaba.

Bolt – Ahora tu también te has sonrojado [respondiendo con duda]

Mittens – ¡N-NO TE CREAS! [responde enfadada y avergonzada] Debe ser por el calor. Estando bajo el sol en pleno mediodía seguro debe ser insolación, y para colmo tengo una frazada de perro encima. ¡Ya quítate!

Bolt - Ahh ok (¿por qué se enfadó así de repente si fue un accidente? Además fue ella quién chocó conmigo). Oye Mittens...

Mittens - ¿Qué? [un poco más calmada]

Bolt - ¿Los cambios de humor significan algo? [con cara de inocente]

Mittens – Uy... ¡ya cállate!

En eso sale Rhino desde los arbustos.

Rhino – Disculpen la demora, algo de lo que comí en la casa de esa ancianita ha de haber estado vencido, porque hice [fue interrumpido]

Mittens – [aún enojada] ¡No quiero saber que hiciste! No necesitas entrar en detalles. Si ya están listos vámonos.

Rhino - ¿Qué le pasa a esa gata?

Bolt – La verdad ni yo lo entiendo. Mejor hagámosle caso antes que se enoje aún más.

Y así el trío se puso en marcha hacia su próximo destino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de la crónica 4ta<strong>_

(posible) Título de la 5ta crónica: El eco del alma


	5. El eco del alma

Hola mis queridos lectores, al final no pude cumplir con mi promesa de traerles el capítulo para el fin de semana, pero al menos no los hice esperar demasiado. Además, la espera realmente valió la pena, ya que hoy les traigo la crónica más larga hasta el momento, con un largo de 10 páginas de Open Office (las anteriores todas tenían un promedio entre 6 y 7). Espero les guste leer este capítulo como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Para ser sincero, no tenía planeado escribirlo en un principio, pero surgieron un par de imprevistos luego de ver la película otra vez que me dio la idea de escribir algo con este lugar, y al final puedo decir que fue una decisión acertada.

Como siempre digo, espero estar trayéndoles otro capítulo más tardar el próximo fin de semana, aunque como también pasa siempre, puede que no lo cumpla XD. Espero igual me tengan paciencia. Sin más que decir, paso a dejarles la crónica.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica 5ta: El eco del alma<strong>

Siguiendo con su larga travesía hacia L.A., los héroes de esta historia habían abordado una camioneta familiar todoterreno en dirección oeste, pasando por el Grán Cañón, ubicación del próximo waffle en el noroeste de Arizona. El trío pasó desapercibido en el vehículo porque iban dentro de un kayak sobre el portaequipaje del techo.

Bolt - ¡Ahhh... que bien se siente! Me encanta sentir el viento en mi cara... [cerrando los ojos y sonriendo]

Mittens – No abras la boca o tragarás un bicho [decía sonriendo mientras contemplaba al can a su lado]

Bolt – Que estupidez, ¿cómo voy a tragar un... Aghh [se tragó un bicho]

Mittens – Te lo dije [soltando una carcajada]

Bolt – Dahjj... eso sabía horrible [frotando su lengua con sus patas]

Mittens – No hables mirando hacia adelante o te seguirá pasando lo mismo. Inclina un poco tu cara o sino date vuelta para hablar y así evitarás tragar más insectos.

Bolt – Ok

Rhino – Madición... estos bichos se siguen estampando contra mi esfera, ¡ya no puedo ver nada! [frotando el lado de adentro de la esfera como si pudiera limpiarlo] ¿Alguno sabe cuánto más nos queda para llegar al waffle? Ya no aguanto más estar acá.

Mittens – No debe faltar mucho roedor, el paisaje ya se está pareciendo cada vez más al dibujo del mapa, asi que calculo será cuestión de una o dos horas más. Por cierto, ¿cómo haces para que te den los bichos si estás en el asiento de atrás? [pregunta sin evitar reir]

Rhino – ¡No te rías prisionera! Seguro que esto es obra tuya para que te pierda de vista y así puedas aprobechar el momento y atacar a Bolt. Pues eso no va a pasar. ¡Ya verás cuando salga de aquí... [fue interrumpido]

Bolt – ¡No salgas Rhino, el viento es muy fuerte! Si lo haces podrías salir volando. Quédate dentro de la esfera hasta que lleguemos, al menos ahí estás seguro porque está trabada con el asiento de esta cosa.

Rhino – Pero Bolt, no ves que ella... [volvió a ser interrumpido]

Bolt – No te preocupes compañero, sé como cuidarme de esta gata [decía siguiéndole el juego, mientras miraba con sonrisa pícara a Mittens]

Mittens – Ay por favor... [volteando la cara hacia Bolt] ¿Cuándo van a dejar de decir esas idio... [y en ese momento ambos notaron como sus rostros estaban uno muy cerca del otro, sin poder evitar sonrojarse] … teses... [dijo asombrada, olvidando en ese momento de qué estaban hablando]

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro fíjamente, sin poder soltar ni una palabra.

Rhino - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se callaron así de repente? [sin poder ver nada]

En ese momento el auto hace una maniobra para evitar un animal en el camino.

Mittens y Bolt – Uoh [perdiendo el equilibrio]... mmm... [accidentalmente se dieron un beso, abriendo sus ojos con una expresión de sorpresa]

Rhino - ¿Qué pasó? Hey, ¿siguen ahí?

Luego de unos largos cinco segundos, sus bocas se separan, quedándose petrificados por unos segundos hasta que Bolt finalmente rompe el silencio.

Bolt – ¿Qué... fue eso? [casi susurrando]

Mittens – Bolt... ¿tú... me besaste? [susurrando igual que el can]

Bolt - ¿Besar? ¿qué es eso?

Mittens - ¡Eres un idiota! [dándole la espalda. No pudo evitar enfadarse luego de oir que no tuvo la intención]

Bolt – [arrepentido] No entiendo que fue lo que hice, pero... discúlpame si te molestó, fue un accidente... ya sabes... el auto se movió y [fue interrumpido]

Mittens - ¡YA CÁLLATE ¿SÍ? [enojándose más y más con cada palabra que decía]

Bolt – [con un tono más bajo por el regaño de Mittens] Aunque... se sintió bien...

Mittens – [volteando hacia él] ¿Q-Qué... fue lo que dijiste? [el enojo desapareció y el asombro se dibujó en su rostro, sonrojándose y tartamudeando al hablar]

Bolt – [sorprendido por la reacción de su compañera] N-Nada... solo decía que sea lo que fuera se sintió bien... me gustó.

Mittens – [una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara] ¿En serio? Pero no lo hiciste a propósito ¿cierto?

Bolt – No, créeme, fue un accidente... por favor no te enojes conmigo [nervioso por la forma en que lo miraba]

Mittens – N-no... S-sí... te entiendo... no te preocupes... no fue culpa de nadie [un poco decepcionada]

Ambos voltearon la cabeza hacia lados opuestos, mirándose de reojo y volviendo sus miradas al frente cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

Rhino - ¿Alguien me quiere decir qué rayos pasó? ¿por qué están hablando tan raro? ¿a quién le grita esa gata? [no pudo escuchar bien la conversación por lo bajo de sus voces, y para colmo, el viento no ayudaba]

Bolt – No paso nada Rhino [todavía un poco nervioso], nos caímos pero ya estamos bien.

Rhino – Humm... [sospechando]... si lo dices tú Bolt, entonces te creo.

Unos minutos después, Mittens se adentró al interior del kayak para tomar una siesta. Mientras tanto, Bolt seguía afuera pensativo.

Bolt - (¿Qué habrá sido lo que pasó antes? No entiendo qué pudo alterar a Mittens de esa forma, incluso a pesar de que fue un accidente... ¿Qué rayos es besar? Besar... beso... ¡Eso es! Recuerdo haber oído a Penny diciéndome lo importante que era para ella su primer beso y que ya no podía esperar el momento en que ella y su amigo "no se quién" lo hicieran... pero ahora... ¿¡que demonios es un beso!)

Rhino – Oye Bolt ¿qué te ocurre? Has estado callado por un largo rato ¿te sientes bien?

Bolt – Sí... solo pensaba en algo, pero no le des importancia. [susurrando y acercando su cabeza hacia el hamster] Por cierto Rhino... ¿sabes qué es un beso?

Rhino – Sí pero, ¿por qué estás hablando así?

Bolt – [inventandose una escusa] Ehh... Es que Mittens está durmiendo y no quiero despertarla.

Rhino – Ahh... ok [susurra] Por lo que tengo entendido, un beso es una demostración de afecto.

Bolt - ¿Solo eso? (vaya no entiendo por qué tanto escándalo entonces...)

Rhino – Espera, no me dejaste terminar. Hay diferentes tipos de besos y cada uno refleja un grado distinto de afecto. Por ejemplo, un beso en la frente es señal de cariño, como el amor de una madre a un hijo.

Bolt – Ohh, ya veo, recuerdo que Penny frecuentemente hacía eso. Así que eso era un beso...

Rhino – Espera, espera, aún hay más. Los besos en la mejilla suelen ser para saludar a alguien a quien apreciamos mucho, ya sea para dar la bienvenida o despedirse. En lugares como Francia y Sudamérica es un saludo normal, hasta con desconocidos. Sin embargo, la cosa cambia si es entre un chico y una chica. En muchos casos, un beso así quiere decir que se gustan.

Bolt - ¿Qué? [levantó la voz y se sonrojó un poco] ¿Y... un beso en la boca?

Rhino – A esa parte quería llegar. Un beso en la boca, o como me gusta llamarlo a mí, de membrana con membrara, es la máxima expresión de afecto que existe, y se suele dar cuando dos personas se aman. Incluso hay muchos tipos de estilo: superficial, apasionado, de legüita, de 5 segundos, de 10 segundos... [fue interrumpido]

Bolt – [aún más sonrojado] (No lo puedo creer... qué vergüenza...) [tartamudeando] Y... d-dime ¿a caso eso es algo especial para las chicas?

Rhino – Oh sí... para ellas siempre son especiales, de hecho es el primer paso que se da para conformar una relación amorosa... ya sabes, para ser pareja.

Bolt – (No tenía idea... ¿será que Mittens pensó que yo tenía esas intenciones? Pero se enojó cuando le dije que fué un accidente... ¿entonces ella realmente quería...) [salió de sus pensamientos porque Rhino siguió hablando]

Rhino – Aunque sin dudas, no hay nada más especial para ellas que su primer beso. Tienen la idea de que solo por ser el primero es el mejor, además de que suelen guardárselo y ponerse muy ansiosas por este ya que creen que será con su verdadero amor, con el que compartirán toda su vida. Por eso es que es tan especial.

Bolt - (¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué he hecho? ¿Será que acaso arruiné su primer beso? Ya entiendo porqué está tan molesta...)

Rhino – ¿Sucede algo Bolt? Te has vuelto a callar de repente ¿acaso te preocupa algo?

Bolt – No es nada, solo recordaba una cosa.

Rhino – Humm... [sospechando nuevamente] ¿Por qué espontáneamente te dió la idea de querer saber esto?

Bolt – [inventando una escusa] Ehh... Es por lo que recordaba. Recuerdo que Penny una vez mencionó algo de su primer beso... [fue interrumpido]

Rhino - ¡¿Entonces Penny tiene novio? ¡Eso es increíble! ¿A caso es un guerrero de la justicia que luchará a su lado contra el maligno doctor Cálico?

Bolt – See... [respondiendo con un poco de sarcasmo] Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes tanto de esto?

Rhino – Tantas telenovelas y comedias románticas que vi por esa anciana [refiriéndose a su antigua persona] me pudrieron el cerebro. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. ¡Ya no puedo esperar para conocerlo! ¿En qué capítulo aparecerá en el show? ¿tendrá también superpoderes?... [continuó delirando solo]

Pasarón unos minutos y Mittens despertó.

Bolt – Hola... ¿pudiste dormir algo? [dijo un poco asustado por cómo podría reaccionar]

Mittens – No... algo en mi cabeza no me deja descansar [con la vista perdida].

Bolt - ¿Quieres hablar de eso? [suponiendo qué era aquello a lo que Mittens se refería]

Mittens – No, deja... ya no importa, solo quiero tomar aire. Espero que no falte mucho para llegar.

Tan pronto como se habían arreglado antes de partir en este vehiculo, ya había entrado nuevamente en escena ese silencio incómodo que se mantuvo entre ambos durante toda la mañana. Mittens se había vuelto a sumergir en sus pensamientos, mientras que Bolt respondía distraídamente cualquier comentario que soltaba Rhino. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, un parador frente al Gran Cañón, donde las personas del transporte se detuvieron para contemplar el paisaje y tomar fotografías, además de recargar combustible y almorzar en el Waffle World que figuraba en el mapa. Los tres animales también aprobecharon ese momento para tomar un descanso y recobrar energía buscando algo que comer.

Rhino – [abriendo su esfera] ¡Al fin, ya era hora! Fyuu... [suspira] ahora podré limpiar mi esfera [decía alegremente]

Mittens – Quédense aquí chicos, yo iré a buscar algo que podamos comer [su voz se escuchaba triste]

Bolt - ¡No, espera! [la detuvo] Deja que yo me encarge, tú quédate con Rhino y descansa un poco (se nota que aún está molesta por lo que paso hace un rato, incluso se la escucha algo deprimida. No la culpo, si ese fue su primer beso, que se lo haya arrebatado un perro debe ser algo muy duro para cualquier gata... espero no piense en abandonarnos por eso. Será mejor que no la deje sola y me encargue yo de todo, después de lo que pasó no creo que disfrute mi compañía, así que es mejor que se quede con Rhino, si alguien la tiene vigilada quizá no se vaya).

Mittens – Estoy bien, puedo ocuparme de esto. Mejor tú descan... [fue interrumpida]

Bolt – Insisto, deja que yo me haga cargo. [inventándose una escusa] Ehh... Es que así aprendo a valerme por mi mismo, ya sabes, como un perro de la calle, es una prueba ¡sí eso! Es una prueba.

Mittens – Ok... si es lo que quieres... (maldición, quería estar un rato a solas para poder pensar con más claridad pero parece que tendré que quedarme con esta rata insoportable. Hasta eso complicas Bolt... ¿me pregunto por qué tuve que conocerte? Desde que lo hice, mi vida no ha hecho más que complicarse, ya ni siquiera sé qué es lo que siento... ¿qué es lo que realmente quiero?...)

Bolt – Bueno, entonces me voy. ¡Enseguida regreso! [dijo gritando]

X- Enseguida regreso...

Bolt - ¿Ehh? ¿qué fue eso?

X - ¿Ehh? ¿qué fue eso?

Bolt - ¿Quién es? ¡Deja de repetir todo lo que digo!

X - ¿Quién es? ¡Deja de repetir todo lo que digo!

Bolt – Grrr...

Mittens – Tranquilo amiguín... solo es el eco.

Bolt - ¿Eco? ¿Quién rayos es ese? [aún un poco molesto pensando que alguien le tomaba el pelo]

Mittens – [golpea su cara con su pata] Ay... a ver... en primera no es "quién" sino "qué". El eco … ay... ¿como te lo explico para que entiendas? Mira, el eco es un fenómeno que se produce cuando uno emite un sonido en un lugar muy amplio, como una gran habitación vacía o esta cadena de acantilados y montañas, al ser espacios tan abiertos, ese sonido tarda más en rebotar hasta que alcanza alguna pared lejana, y así finalmente regresa con un retardo hasta su lugar de origen. Lo que acaba de pasar ahora es eso, cuando gritaste, ese sonido tardó en rebotar, haciendo que parezca que alguien más estaba repitiendo lo mismo a la distancia, pero si pones atención, verás que es tu misma voz.

Bolt – Ohh... ya veo. Ahora que lo dices, si sonaba como mi voz. Jojo, ¿qué cosa tan extraña? ¿me pregunto por qué será así?

Mittens – Bueno, ya que lo preguntas, recuerdo que escuché una historia muy loca de este cañón que lo explica. Es una antigua leyenda. Hace muuuchos años, en este mismo lugar vivían dos humanos nativos que estaban enamorados. Sin embargo la chica estaba comprometida con el hijo del jefe de la aldea, por lo que su amor parecía imposible. A pesar de todo, ellos siguieron viéndose y amándose a escondidas, hasta que finalmente los descubrieron y el chico fue llevado a juicio. Allí le preguntaron si él realmente estaba enamorado de ella. El miedo lo invadió, pensando que si decía la verdad, ambos serían castigados. Así que mintió y lo negó rotundamente. Lo que él no sabía es que si hubiese dicho la verdad, hubiese sido perdonado y liberado a la chica de su compromiso. Pero esa mentira la terminaría pagando caro, ya que por eso fue acusado de abusar de una mujer comprometida y condenado al exilio. Pasaron los años y el corazón de ambos fue desgarrándose más y más. La joven no podía creer las palabras de su amado, pensaba en ello todos los días, y al final, terminó desposando al hijo del jefe. Él, creyendo que había hecho lo mejor por ella, no podía soportar vivir día a día sin tenerla a su lado. Su agonía fue tal que decidió quitarse la vida para así terminar con ese sufrimiento. Así es que desde este mismo lugar, saltó arrojándose al vacío, pensando cada segundo antes de tocar el piso, en su amada y en lo mucho que se odiaba por haber negado su amor. Pero aún así, nunca pudo descansar en paz. Su espíritu quedó atrapado en este abismo, esperando al momento en que ella, desde cualquier parte de este cañón, le dijera nuevamente que lo amaba, para así poder devolverle las mismas palabras como siempre quiso. Dicen que aún hoy él espera, y que siempre repite las palabras de quien pase para demostrar que aún sigue ahí. Sin embargo, si dices una mentira, él verá a través de tu alma, y en vez de repetir tus mismas palabras, dirá aquello que en verdad sientes pero que no te atreviste a admitir. Solo la verdad puede escucharse en este cañón. No permitirá que nadie cometa el mismo error que condenó su existencia.

Bolt – Wow, es una gran historia, aunque se contradice un poco con lo que dijiste antes ¿no crees? Digo, sinó ese tipo tendría que ser un muy buen imitador de voces.

Mittens – Ay Bolt... solo es una historia, no quiere decir que sea verdad. ¿Qué no sabes apreciar el romance que hay tras esta historia de amor? El hombre que espera aún sin vida para confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos a su amada... Uff... [suspira] No debí haberte contado nada.

Bolt – Ehh... bueno si, es que... [fue interrumpido]

Mittens - ¿Qué no ibas a ir por la comida? Date prisa que tengo hambre [con un claro tono de enojo]

Bolt – S-sí... ya voy (Demonios, lo arruiné. Justo cuando parecía haberse recuperado de lo de antes tenía que decir esa estupidez para empeorarlo aún más. Seguro que ahora debe odiarme...) [fue a buscar la comida]

Mittens – (Ay... ¿por qué tuve que contarle esa historia? ¿Cuándo vas a entender Mittens que Bolt es tu amigo y nada más? Tienes que dejar de verlo de esa forma ¿Qué esperabas que dijese luego de contarle eso?)

Rhino – Oye gata, sé lo que tramas y no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

Mittens – [saliendo de sus pensamientos] ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste roedor?

Rhino – No te hagas la inocente. Ese truco te podrá funcionar con Bolt, pero no hay forma de que yo caiga con eso. Te lo diré solo una vez: ¡deja de seducir a Bolt!

La felina no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sorprenderse ante tal declaración.

Mittens - ¿¡S-s-s-seducirlo! ¿de que tonterías estás hablando alimaña?

Rhino – Y sigues con eso... He visto como lo miras y actúas delante de él. Te has estado comportando así desde que te sacamos de ese refugio. Sé que Bolt es fuerte, pero aún así no ha parado de comportarse raro y siempre pasa cada vez que tu haces o dices algo. Lo mismo pasó hace un rato en el transporte, no sé que le hayas hecho, pero desde ese momento ha estado haciendo preguntas muy extrañas y pareciese que algo le preocupara.

Mittens - ¿Preguntas extrañas? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? [con un tono de estar muy interesada]

Rhino - ¿Y eso qué te importa? ¿Qué es lo que estás escondiendo gata?

Mittens – No se a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto roedor, pero te lo voy a aclarar de una vez por todas. No estoy interesada en Bolt, solo somos amigos.

Rhino – See claro [sarcástico]... ¡a otro perro con ese hueso!

Mittens – Uy... ¡ya basta! Ya te lo dije, ¡YO NO AMO A BOLT! [gritó con todas sus fuerzas]

X – AMO A BOLT...

Esas palabras resonaron por todo el lugar, llegando incluso a los oídos de Bolt.

Bolt - ¿Qué? ¿fue mi imaginación o acaso oí que...? No, no es posible ¿o sí? [se apresuró en volver]

Mittens – [sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que escuchó] (No puede ser... ¿esa historia era real? No, tuvo que haber sido mi imaginación, no hay otra explicación posible, yo... no estaba mintiendo... yo... ¿qué es lo que siento en verdad?)

Lo que realmente sucedió fue que al gritar a un ritmo veloz y en una escala de tono de menor a mayor, solo se llegaron a oír las últimas palabras de lo que dijo, y que por supuesto, este sería el factor que dió origen al rumor de esta leyenda.

Rhino - ¿Y en qué momento dije yo que lo amabas? Sé muy bien que no es por amor que andas tras él. Aún desconozco tus planes, pero si sé cuáles son tus intenciones prisionera. No dudé ni por un segundo que eras un agente especial de Cálico. Jamás dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, ¡MUERE! [empieza a empujarla con su esfera hacia el precipicio]

Mittens – Au... ¿qué estás haciendo? Ya te dije que eso no era real, solo es un show de televisión ¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso?

Rhino – Eso es lo que quieres hacernos creer para que bajemos la guardia. No voy a caer ante una mentira tan ridícula como esa. [sigue empujándola]

Mittens - ¡Ya basta roedor! Vas a hacer que me caiga...

Rhino – ¡Eso es lo que pretendo!

Bolt – [llegando por sorpresa] ¡Detente Rhino! [con un tono cláramente molesto] ¿Qué intentabas hacerle a Mittens?

Rhino – P-pero Bolt, es que ella... [fue interrumpido]

Bolt - ¡Te dije que pares! [elevando aún más el tono].

Rhino – [dejando de empujarla] Es la oportunidad perfecta para deshacernos de ella. ¿Qué no lo ves? Ya te dije que era malvada... [fue interrumpido]

Bolt – Ay Rhino... uff [suspira], ¿no te he dicho ya que los héroes no matan? Incluso aunque ese ser sea asquerosamente malvado y se lo merezca, no es algo que debemos hacer. No somos quién para tomar sus vidas. No hay justicia alguna en matar. Si sigues tan empeñado en ser un héroe, entonces es un principio que debes seguir.

Rhino – Pero... uff... [suspira] está bien... [algo desanimado]

Mittens – Justo a tiempo orejón. Ya estaba pensando sériamente en comerlo.

Bolt – [acercándose a Mittens] No digas eso, solo está un poco obsesionado, tenle paciencia. Creo que con lo que dije estará calmado por un rato. Por cierto, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

Mittens – Ehh... [inventando una escusa] de nada, ya sabes... las mismas locuras de siempre... ese roedor nunca cambia [riendo y desviando la mirada]

Bolt - ¿En serio? Pues yo creo que me estás ocultando algo.

Mittens – [tragando saliva] (maldición, ¿por qué tuve que enseñarle lo del leguaje corporal?) Bu-bueno, es que el loco este pensaba que yo te estaba seduciendo ¿puedes creerlo? [sin parar de reir]

Bolt – [sonrojado y sorprendido] A mi me dijo lo mismo.

Mittens – ¿No le habrás creído? ¿o sí?

Bolt – [desviando la mirada] N-no... ¿cómo crees...?

Mittens – [cambiando de tema por la incómoda situación] Por cierto, ¿conseguiste la comida?

Bolt – Ehh... Sí, está ahí en esas bolsas de papel [señalándolas con su pata]

Mittens – Wow... es mucha comida ¿cómo conseguiste todo esto?

Bolt – Ya sabes... la carita de perro... tú me lo enseñaste.

Mittens – [soltando una carcajada] Eso no te ayudará por siempre orejón, vaya prueba de supervivencia que hiciste [un poco sarcástica]. En fin, supongo que es bueno poder contar contigo para este tipo de cosas.

Rhino – [cortando la conversación] Bueno, vamos a comer, ¡me muero de hambre!

Los tres fueron hasta las bolsas y se pusieron a degustar las sobras de comida rápida que la gente les había dado. Luego de esto subieron nuevamente al kayak del vehículo y así continuaron su viaje. Pasó una media hora y nuévamente tuvieron que bajarse puesto a que el vehículo comenzó a desviarse hacia Utah, continuando así a pie por las nevadas laderas de las montañas al noroeste de Arizona.

Mittens – Hey Bolt ¿te encuentras bien? Parece que algo te preocupara ¿quiéres hablar de ello?

Bolt – [arrepentido] Mittens, lamento haber arruinado tu primer beso... sé que es algo muy importante para las chicas y entiendo lo duro que ha de haber sido para tí que un perro te lo haya arrebatado, así que si me odias por eso lo comprendo.

Mittens - ¿Eso es lo que tánto te preocupaba que tuviste que hablarlo con Rhino?

Bolt - ¿Acaso él te lo dijo?

Mittens – See... algo mencionó. Pero eso no importa. Escúchame Bolt, sí, ese fue mi primer beso, pero a mí no me importan ese tipo de cosas, nunca fui de las que se apegan a tradiciones y fantasías... simplemente no es mi estilo. Creo que me describiría como alguien más bien informal, liberal, salvaje... Así que ya deja de preocuparte tanto por eso.

Bolt – Pero no entiendo, ¿entonces por qué reaccionaste de ese modo después de eso?

Mittens – Ay... ¿es qué una chica no puede tener secretos? [con una leve risa] Es solo que malinterpreté tus intenciones y me dejó algo confundida, ya sabes... un perro besando a una gata no es algo que ocurra todos los días y no supe cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Bolt – Ohh, ya veo, así que solo era eso, qué alivio. Por un momento pensé que nos ibas a abandonar por eso.

Mittens – Claro que no tontuelo, tú me salvaste así que te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas [guiñándole un ojo]

Bolt – [sonriendo] Qué bueno oír eso. Hablando de oír, pasó algo muy raro mientras buscaba la comida cuando aún estábamos en el cañón. No estoy seguro, pero me pareció escuchar el eco de una voz.

Mittens – [se sonroja y desvía la vista, suponiendo saber que era] ¿Y... qué fue lo que oíste?

Bolt – No pude escuchar con claridad con tantas personas cerca, pero creo haber oído a una hermosa voz parecida a la tuya decir "te amo" o algo así. Todo este tiempo estuve pensando en eso. Al principio no quise creerlo, pero luego de pensarlo bien finalmente lo acepté.

Mittens – [con una expresión de sorpresa y brillo en los ojos] ¿Qué es lo que aceptaste?

Bolt – No, olvídalo... creerás que estoy loco.

Mittens – No lo haré, vamos dímelo [notáblemente ansiosa]

Bolt – Bueno, creo que esa voz que escuché antes era la chica de la historia declarándole su amor a su amado, terminando así con su larga espera y dando descanso eterno a su espíritu para así poder estar juntos nuévamente en la otra vida. Piensas que estoy loco ¿verdad?

Mittens – Fyuu [suspirando] (Así que era eso...) Claro que no tonto, me alegro que al menos te haya gustado mi historia.

Bolt – Menos mal, porque yo ya había empezado a dudar. Jeje, pero quién diría que esa historia al final sí era real...

Mittens – [recordando las palabras que el cañón le devolvió] Sí... después de todo sí era real [con una ligera sonrisa]

Bolt – ¿De qué te ries?

Mittens – [sonrojada y volteando la mirada] Jiji, de nada... Por cierto ¿en serio piensas que tengo una linda voz?

Bolt – La más linda que he escuchado [con una sonrisa inocente]

Mittens – [algo sonrojada] Ohh, pues grácias... Oye, ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo divertido?

Bolt - ¡Sí hagámoslo! [el cachorro empezó a saltar ansioso por la nieve] ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Mittens – [tomando un trozo de corteza en el suelo] ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi acompañante? [mirándolo con sonrisa pícara]

Bolt – [devolviéndole la sonrisa] El placer es todo mío.

Rhino – ¡Esperen, no me dejen atrás!

Y así, deslizándose alegremente por la nieve, el grupo siguió su viaje hasta su próximo destino: Las Vegas, Nevada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de la crónica 5ta<strong>_

(posible) Título de la próxima crónica: Viéndose a sí mismo


	6. Fría y cálida lluvia

Hola lectores, lamento por no haber actualizado esta historia en largo tiempo, la verdad, no tengo excusas. He estado de acá para allá con muchas cosas, ya sea con otros hobbies, con el estudio, trabajo, entrevistas, vacaciones, etc etc así que me fui distanciando del fic que estaba haciendo, como de muchas otras cosas más que dejé colgadas. Les pido me disculpen y les prometo que trataré de traer capítulos lo más rápido posible. Empezaré a tomar una actitud más firme para terminar este fic, así que probablemente si todo sale bien, actualizaré esta historia seguido, así la termino de una vez y no dejo decepcionado a nadie (si, recibí algunos PM y ya les contesté personalmente que intentaré ser mas regular adjunto con mis mas sinceras disculpas). Igual les prometo que aún falta mucho por ver, ni siquiera nos acercamos a la mitad de la historia, y lo digo porque cada vez la alargo más y más, se me van ocurren nuevas cosas haciendo que cada vez vea más lejano el final.

En fin, sin más que decir, les dejo una nueva crónica y que espero la disfruten tanto como me gustó escribirla. Espero la lean y me dejen reviews, pero igual con solo que alguien la lea ya soy feliz :)

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica 6ta: Fría y cálida lluvia.<strong>

Caída ya la noche, luego de un extenuante viaje por las laderas nevadas de las montañas de Arizona, el grupo finálmente había alcanzado un transporte que los lleve a su destino más próximo: Las Vegas. Una leve lluvia acompañaba su viaje ni bien alcanzaron la frontera con Nevada. Mientras el camión seguía su curso, dentro de su carga podía verse como los tres animales tomaban un leve relax luego de tanta caminata.

Mittens – Uff... ya era hora de conseguir un transporte. Después de pasar casi toda la tarde caminando por la nive mis patas me estaban matando. Por dios... si que no pasa un alma por esta ruta muerta... por poco y no la contamos.

Bolt – Vamos, tampoco es para tanto. Además, recuerdo haberte ofrecido cargarte cuando comenzaste a cansarte y te negaste.

Mittens – [algo molesta] ¿Que no es para tanto? Pudimos haber muerto congelados si pasabamos la noche en ese lugar. Y claro que me negué a que me cargaras, aún tengo dignidad, algo que parece que a ti te falta [burlonamente].

Bolt – [enfadado por la burla] Ay claro... y ahora te la ensañas conmigo. ¿Dignidad? Quién la necesita, prefiero estar a gusto aunque tenga que rebajarme a hacer algo humillante que conservar tu tan valorada "dignidad" y tener que soportar el dolor y la fatiga. Eso te pasa porque eres una amargada.

Mittens – [más alterada aún] ¿¡Amargada yo!

Bolt – Sí, eres amargada y necia. Prefieres consumirte en tu dolor y amargura por esa estupidez que vivir feliz y gustosamente aceptando la ayuda de tu amigo solo porque eso te parece denigrante.

Mittens - ¿Y en qué momento eso me convierte en amargada? Ya ves... y después me dices que yo me la ensaño contigo.

Bolt - Si hubiseses aceptado mi ayuda desde un principio nos habríamos ahorrado esta discusión absurda. ¿Ya ves como si eres amargada? [con cara de "te lo dije"]

Mittens – [conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a él y estrangularlo] ¡Uyyy!... si me quejo es porque para empezar tú tienes la culpa de que... [fue interrumpida]

Bolt - ¿Mi culpa? Perdóname pero recuerdo muy bien que fuiste tú quien sugirió que bajemos del vehiculo y sigamos caminando.

Mittens - ¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando! ¿Es que acaso eres estupido? Si seguíamos ahí íbamos a ir a parar vaya a saber donde. ¿Qué acaso no me dijiste que querías ir al oeste? Agradece que me di cuenta porque yo "sí" estaba prestando atención, a diferencia de ustedes dos par de idiotas que como siempre parecen estar en otro planeta porque no se dan cuanta de nada aún teniendo la respuesta en sus narices.

Bolt - ¡No me insultes que yo no te he insultado! Esta bien, admito que debí haber puesto más atención ¿pero en dónde tengo yo la culpa de que te duelan los patas?

Mittens – Porque fuiste tú genio quien dijo que siguiéramos esta ruta.

Bolt – Claro que no, ese fue Rhino.

Mittens - ¿Y precisamente del lado de quién te pusiste cuando debatíamos qué ruta tomar?

Bolt – Bueno, está bien, tienes razón. Debí haberte hecho caso en esa ocasión, así que me disculpo. ¿Ya eres feliz?

Mittens – Sí. [aún con tono de estar molesta]

Bolt – [con una leve sonrisa burlona] Pues no se nota. Ahora discúlpate conmigo por haberme insultado.

Mittens – Claro que no, tú me insultaste primero, así que lo tienes merecido.

Bolt - ¿Que yo te insulté?

Mittens – Sí, me dijiste amargada.

Bolt – Vamos, eso no fue un insulto. ¿Te duele que te digan una verdad? [aún más burlon]

Mittens - ¿Qué dijiste? Grr...

Rhino – Ya paren de pelear. Su estupida discusión hace eco por todas las tuberías. Me arruinan la diversión. [Rhino se estaba deslizando y haciendo piruetas a travez de las tuberías] A nadie le interesa sus problemas de pareja, puf... si no fuera porque sé que son un perro y una gata diría que ya hasta parecen recién casados jajaja

Bolt y Mittens – [sonrojados al maximo] ¿¡Q-QUÉ DIJISTE!

Rhino – Tranquilos, no se alteren, solo fue una simple broma, tampoco se lo tomen tan a pecho. Por algo lo aclaré ¿no? Jjaja... Como si algo así fuese a ser posible. Creo que es lo más idiota y sin sentido que he dicho en toda mi vida jeje ¿no lo creen?.

Bolt aún sonrojado dio vuelta la mirada, quedandose sin habla y pensando exactamente lo contrario.

Mittens – [con la mirada baja] B-Bueno... sí... eso creo... ni que te conociera de toda la vida ¿no? Jejeje [riendo nerviosamente]

Rhino – Ni que hiciera falta. Vamos que cualquiera con medio cerebro hubiese pensado lo mismo ¿o me vas a decir que no pensaste en eso mientras lo decía?

Mittens – [burlonamente] Pues considerando todas las ridículas acusaciones que me has hecho de que soy una agente maligna de Calico y qué se yo que más de ese estúpido programa, sin contar todas las enfermas fantasías que escupes cada dos por tres de cosas que has visto en la caja mágica, pues la verdad no se con cual quedarme jajaja.

Rhino – Jum... gatos... todos son iguales. Les muestras una pisca de amabilidad y te escupen una bola de pelos en la cara. Ya verás criatura del mal, no volveré a confiarme. Será mejor que te cuides las espaldas, porque acabaré contigo cuando menos te lo esperes ñejejeje [riendo perversamente].

Mittens - [desorbitando los ojos] Y ahí empezó otra vez... justo cuando empezaba a creer que estaba recobrando la cordura [siendo sarcastica]

Rhino – Búrlate mientras puedas gata, porque muy pronto yo... [fue interrumpido pero siguio hablando]

Mittens – See see see... estoy perdida, ya se. Mira, te dejo solo, sigue fantaseando todo lo que quieras, pero hazlo allá atrás de todo. Yo me voy a dormir. [dicho esto, se da media vuelta y se enrosca para dormir]

Rhino – Descarada gata, después no vengas a suplicar cuando... [fue interrumpido nuevamente]

Mittens – Shhh, algunos intentamos dormir.

Rhino enojado y refunfuñando se va a atrás de todo a preparar su plan de ataque.

Bolt – Oye Mittens, creo que fuiste muy dura con Rhino. Deberías disculparte.

Mittens – Ahh déjalo, ya se le pasará. Ya sabes como es él. Aunque vaya y le pida perdón no cambiará nada. Hará oidos sordos y seguirá viéndome de la misma forma loca que siempre.

Bolt – Sí... supongo que tienes razón. Este Rhino... siempre diciendo cosas locas ¿no te parece? Jejeje [riendo nerviosamente]

Mittens – See... jaja... mira que decir eso de nosotros dos... jaja [igual de nerviosa] Solo somos amigos ¿no es verdad? [sonriendo amablemente]

Bolt – [devolviendo la sonrisa] Claro que sí, y de los mejores. Aunque... que un gato y un perro sean amigos es algo muy loco también ¿no es así?

Ambos se miraron sériamente por unos segundos y luego soltaron una estrepitosa carcajada que resonó por todas las tuberias y que al mismo tiempo los tranquilizó.

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos se había dirigido una palabra desde entonces. Ambos se habían quedado con la vista centrada al paisaje mientras veían la lluvia caer, hasta que Bolt rompió el silencio.

Bolt – Vaya... si que es hermosa la lluvia... no había visto llover... bueno... desde cachorro cuando aún estaba en el refugio de animales de donde me adoptó Penny. [la nostalgia se dibujaba en todo su rostro]

Mittens – ¿Desde cachorro? ¿qué aún no lo eres? [con una sonrisa burlona]

Bolt – [algo molesto] NO, yo ya no soy un cachorro. Tengo 5 años, ya soy adulto. Así que ya deja de llamarme así.

Mittens – Tranquilo, solo juego contigo, tampoco es para que te enojes.

Bolt – Entiendo que te parezca un cachorro por lo inexperto e ingenuo que soy. Después de todo, no sabía nada del mundo real hasta no hace un par de días. Pero por favor, ya no me sigas llamando así. Ya demasiado inferior me siento al compararme contigo, y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de haber vivido toda mi vida en una mentira sin darme cuenta uff... [su cara reflejaba cláramente la tristeza que sentía]

Mittens – Vamos, no te pongas así. Nunca fue mi intención ofenderte. Tampoco tienes que compararte conmigo, vivimos vidas diferentes. Yo también he cometido mis estupideces, como también he sido ingenua e inexperta. Date tiempo y ya verás que te convertirás en todo un perro. Así que borra esa cara de tristeza y confía en mis palabras ¿quiéres, macho alfa? ¿te gusta que te llame así? [con una sonrisa pícara]

Bolt – Gracias Mittens. [sonriéndole alegremente]

Mittens – No sé qué harías sin mí ¿verdad? [guiñándole un ojo]

Bolt sonriendo, asiente con la cabeza.

Mittens – Volviendo a lo de antes, así que estuviste en un refugio desde muy pequeño ¿no es verdad?

Bolt – See... podría decirse que prácticamente nací allí... sinceramente no recuerdo mucho de mis primeros días de vida, pero si recuerdo cómo me fueron separando de mi madre y mis hermanos. Ese día de lluvía lo recuerdo muy bien, porque fue el día en que me separaron del último de mis hermanos... el día en el que me quedé solo. Bueno, eso hasta que Penny me adoptó. A partir de ahí jamás me sentí solo nuevamente, pero aún así, nunca olvidaré ese sentimiento, lo duro que es estar solo en este mundo.

Mittens – ¡Ja!, si sabré yo lo dolorosa que es la soledad [dijo con sarcasmo pero aún así podía verse cláramente en su cara el dolor que le causaba decir esas palabras]

Bolt – Y... ehm... ¿Qué tal fue tu vida? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Realmente no sé mucho de tí.

Mittens – No quiero hablar de eso. Creeme que no te hará ningún bien que lo sepas, ni a mi tampoco decirlo.

Bolt - ¿Así de dura fue? Te entiendo, y respetaré tu privacidad [con una sonrisa amable]

Mittens – [Le devuelve la sonrisa] Gracias.

Bolt – Ehm... ¿y puédo al menos saber cuál es tu edad? [con una sonrisa inocente]

Mittens – [desorbitando los ojos y sonriéndole burlonamente] Ay ¿qué no sabes que eso no se le pregunta a una chica?

Bolt - ¿En serio? Ohh bueno, no tienes que decírmelo si no se puede.

Mittens – [luego de una larga pausa] Cuatro.

Bolt - ¿CUATRO?

Mittens – Sí, cuatro ¿es tan dificil de creer?

Bolt – [tartamudeando] No, bueno sí, bueno no... digo, es que sabes tantas cosas y esa actitud que tienes... bueno, jamás creí que fuera mayor que tú.

Mittens – [molesta] ¿Qué tiene de malo mi actitud?

Bolt – No nada, es solo que siempre pareces tan madura, y todo eso del tema de la dignidad y el cansancio... [fue interrumpido]

Mittens – [aún más molesta] ¿Qué acaso te parezco una anciana? Pues si tan inutil y molesta te parezco mejor me voy ahora, y que tengas suerte valiéndote por ti mismo.

Bolt – ¡No Mittens, detente!, no es eso lo que quise decir. Todo lo contrario, a mi me pareces muy bonita [apenas terminó se tapó la boca con una de sus patas].

Mittens, quién había empezado a retroceder adentrándose en las tuberias, se paró en seco y dio media vuelta hacia donde se encontraba el can.

Mittens – [con expresión de sorpresa y brillo en sus ojos] ¿Q-Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Bolt – [nervioso] Uy... eso seguro se escuchó raro... en fin, olvidémonos de eso. El punto es Mittens que yo te necesito, así que por favor no te vayas.

Mittens – [molesta] ¡No me olvido nada, y no desvíes el tema! [suavizando la voz] ¿en serio yo te parezco bonita?

Bolt – [extremadamente nervioso] Bu-bueno, sí, de la forma en la que un perro podría ver a un gato [con una sonrisa nerviosa]

Mittens – [más enfadada] Respuesta equivocada. [se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino]

Bolt - ¡ESPERA!

Mittens – [detuvo su paso y miró hacia atrás] ¿Qué?

Bolt – [mas calmado] Uff … Mittens escucha, jamás ni por un segundo desde que nos conocimos te he visto como una anciana, esas son ideas tuyas. De hecho, pienso que eres muy hermosa, y mientras más tiempo paso contigo, más y más bella te veo. Sé que está mal y que no debería ser así, esto me está volviendo loco por dentro. Si no te he dicho nada antes, es porque no sé como te sientas al respecto ni cuál será tu reacción. Tampoco es mi intención presionarte a decidirte, y mucho menos forzarte a sentir lo mismo. Si hay algo que valoro más que mi vida es este hermoso lazo de amistad que comparto contigo y por nada del mundo quiero perderlo. No te necesito por las cosas que puedas enseñarme, te necesito porque eres mi mejor amiga. Así que por favor, no te vayas de mi lado. Te prometo que cambiaré lo que tenga que cambiar y aprenderé lo que tenga que aprender para convertirme en un mejor compañero y amigo para tí.

Mittens sale corriendo hacia él y ni bien lo alcanza, lo abraza con sus patas delanteras mientras unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

Bolt – Entonces... ¿estamos en paz?

Mittens – Claro que sí, idiota [riendo felizmente]

Bolt – Y... ¿Qué piensas de lo que dije?

Mittens – [dejando el abrazo pero tomandolo de los hombros] Es un progreso [sonriendo]

Bolt - ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

Mittens – Los mejores... y quién sabe, si tienes suerte, quizás algo más [le guiña un ojo]

Bolt – Después de todo, la lluvia no es tan mala. Quizá me haya quitado al último de mis hermanos, pero ha fortalecido la mejor de mis amistades.

Can y felina permanecieron un largo rato observando agradecidos a la mágica lluvia que los había unido aún más. No pasó mucho hasta que el silencio volvió a romperse.

Mittens – ¡Ya sé! Ve y saca la cabeza hacia afuera, estoy segura que te gustará. [con una sonrisa pícara]

Bolt - ¿Afuera? Pero me mojaré. No importa, confío en tí [le da una sonrisa y saca la cabeza]. Wow... se siente tan bien... [cerrando sus ojos] ...es muy diferente a la fría lluvia de aquel día... esta es cálida... pareciesen lágrimas de felicidad cayendo desde el cielo.

Mittens – Te dije que te gustaría, y por cierto ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un poeta? ¿Cómo es eso de lágrimas de felicidad? ¿De dónde sacas todo ese material? [diciendo burlonamente]

Bolt – ¿"Cuándo"? Pues desde ahora que fortalecimos nuestra amistad, no puedo ser un poeta si no soy honesto con lo que siento ¿o no? y ¿"de donde"? Pues tengo una hermosa fuente de inspiración de ojos esmeralda sentada al lado mío justo en este momento. [con una sonrisa pícara]

Mittens – [devolviéndole la sonrisa pero sonrojada] Eres bueno, supongo que subestimé tu inteligencia.

Bolt – [acercándose un poco] Supones bien.

Mittens – [apartándolo con sus patas delanteras] Nop, supuse mal, porque si fueras lo suficiéntemente inteligente, sabrías que a ningún gato le gusta mojarse y tú estás todo empapado, así que... shu shu [haciendo un ademán con su pata para que se aparte].

Bolt – Oye, lamento antes haberte llamado amargada. Tú no eres así, es más, puedes llegar a ser muy divertida cuando te lo propones.

Mittens – Nahh, ni lo menciones. Yo también lamento haberte llamado estúpido e idiota. Como te dije recién, a veces me sorprende lo listo que puedes ser. De todas formas, algo de verdad había en lo que dijimos, sería deshonesto no admitirlo jeje.

Bolt – See jeje.

Mientras tanto, Rhino llevaba un largo tiempo pensando como vengarse de las burlas de Mittens y deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas, por lo que no prestó mucha atención a su conversación, pero escuchó lo suficiente para entender de qué se trataba.

Rhino – (Así que finalmente Bolt ha caído ante sus encantos. No hay más remedio. De ahora en adelante, todo depende de mí. Aún no está todo perdido. Sí logro deshacerme de esa plaga estoy seguro que Bolt será nuevamente el de antes)

Inmediatamente, el hamster comienza a correr dentro de su esfera a toda velocidad, haciéndola girar por toda la superficie cilíndrica de la tuberia, alcanzando así una velocidad altísima.

Rhino – (Blanco localizado) [sin dejar de girar, acercándose más y más a Mittens]

Mittens – [Sin voltear la cabeza] Rhino... deja de jugar así o terminarás saliendo despedido del camión.

Rhino – Quien saldrá despedido... ¡SERÁS TÚ! [aprobecha todo el envión y se lanza a toda velocidad hacia Mittens]

Mittens - ¿Eh?

Mittens se da media vuelta y vé como Rhino se acerca hacia ella a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, Rhino calculó mal la trayectoria y pasó entre medio de ella y Bolt, saliendo despedido del camión.

Mittens - ¡RHINO! [salta del camión y lo atrapa en el aire]

Bolt - ¡MITTENS! [la atrapa con sus patas delanteras mientras lucha por aferrarse con sus patas traseras y luego su mandíbula]

Los tres quedan colgando en cadena del transporte. Rápidamente, Mittens arroja a Rhino dentro de la seguridad de las tuberias. Luego trepa a través del lomo de Bolt, para finalmente ayudarlo a subir.

Bolt – [a Mittens] ¡Eso fue muy peligroso! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Mittens – No me mires a mí, todo esto fue por culpa del roedor.

Rhino – [a Mittens] Tú... me salvaste. [con sorpresa en su rostro]

Mittens – Claro que te salvé idiota, no te iba a dejar caer. Por dios... ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que pararas con esos jueguitos?

Rhino – P-Pero ¿por qué?

Mittens – Porque eres importante para Bolt, no te hagas ilusiones. Y porque no soy malvada como te empeñas en creer que soy.

Rhino - ¿P-pero arriesgar tu vida así? ¿Aún sabiendo que intentaba matarte?

Mittens – [siendo sarcástica] ¿Intentabas matarme? Entonces supongo que debí dejar que te caigas.

Bolt - [a Rhino] Aunque no te lo vaya a decir, realmente significas mucho para ella, por eso lo hizo. [a Mittens] Sin embargo, coincido con Rhino en que eso fue muy arriesgado.

Mittens – Lo sé, pero confiaba en que tú me atraparías [sonriendo]

Bolt – Pues si que te gusta llevar esto de la confianza al extremo [devolviendo la sonrisa]

Rhino – [con arrepentimiento y sinceridad] Gracias por salvarme Mittens. Trataré de confiar más en tí desde ahora.

Mittens – [a Bolt] ¿Oigo mal o acaso el roedor acaba de llamarme por mi nombre?

Bolt – Jaja, vaya que hemos progresado hoy.

Mittens – [a Bolt] Y que lo digas … [guiñándole un ojo]

Rhino – Entonces ¿me perdonas?

Mittens – See... pero no lo menciones, arruinaría mi reputación.

Luego de tal momento de adrenalina, los tres se prepararon para tomar una merecida siesta. Rhino se adelantó a todos, mientras que Mittens, sosteniendo su esfera, se quedó unos segundos contemplando al can que se había convertido en su mejor amigo y cuya marca de rayo ya era dificilmente reconocible, simbolizando para ella que poco a poco se estaba conviritendo en un perro de verdad. Vió su rostro una última vez y se dispuso a dormir, mientras el perro siguió gozando de la mágica lluvia en su rostro por unos momentos más antes de acompañar a sus amigos al mundo onírico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de la crónica 6ta<strong>_

(posible) Título de la próxima crónica: Viéndose a sí mismo


	7. Viéndose a uno mismo

Holas nuevamente y como les prometí, les traje rapidito un nuevo capítulo para esta serie de crónicas que cada vez (para mi gusto) se ponen más emocionantes y entretenidas. Esta vez les traigo la prometida crónica basada en la escena cortada de la pelea en las vegas, aunque claro, dándole mi toque característico y que seguro les gustará apreciar.

Espero mantener este ritmo para las próximas entregas. Sin más que decir, les dejo el cap para que lo disfruten. ;)

PD: las semi-líneas punteadas que aparecen en en este capítulo, son para separar escenas que ocurren en diferentes lugares y se dan prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Esta regla de puntuación se añadirá a las ya existentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica 7ma: Viéndose a uno mismo.<strong>

Una hora ya había pasado, los jóvenes protagonistas comenzaron a despertar para salir a comprobar el progreso de su viaje durante el trayecto en el que estuvieron dormidos. Asomaron sus cabezas por la salida de una tubería que apuntaba hacia el cielo para ver algo que los dejaría sin palabras. Pasando el estrafalario cartel de "Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas" [Bienvenido a la fabulosa Las Vegas] había todo un mundo de nuevas experiencias. Un circo de luces se extendía hacia cualquier lugar al que observaran. Enormes edificios parecían desfilar a su alrededor, impresión que tenían por estar en movimiento. Cada uno con formas únicas y majestuosas, y muchos de ellos basados en monumentos fácilmente reconocibles, no dejaban de asombrar sus shockeadas mentes. Miraran donde miraran, encontraban la palabra "buffet" grabada hasta en el más excéntrico de los carteles, hipnotizando sus incrédulos ojos y haciendo bailar sus estómagos por las gráficas de deliciosos aperitivos que la acompañaban.

Rhino - ¡Este lugar es MEGA-INCREÍBLE!

Mittens – ¡Miren! ¡Hay una pirámide como las de Egipto! ¡Ohh, y también está la torre Eiffel! ¡Y esa es la dama de la antorcha! ¿Aquí también hay una?

Bolt – Wow... "todo lo que pueda comer", "buffet las 24 hs", "pruebe nuestros deliciosos bistecs"... ¡Ohh, y ahí está el Waffle World! Eso quiere decir que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Mittens - Jaja, tranquilo macho alfa, baja un cambio a tu hambre. Si no estuviera aquí, seguro que saltas del camión para tratar de comerte los carteles jeje

Bolt – [algo molesto] No tengo "tanta" hambre [volteando la mirada hacia un lado], y tampóco soy tan estúpido como para hacer esa tontería.

Mittens – [sonriendo burlonamiente] ¿"Tan" estúpido?

Bolt – [aún molesto] ¡Sí, eso fue lo que dije!

Mittens – Ya veo, no eres "TAN" estúpido, pero aún así sigues siendo estúpido ¿no es verdad? [aún más burlona]

Bolt – [sonrojado reconociendo su error] ¡C-Cállate! ¡No soy estúpido!... Bueno, no tanto [un poco apenado]

Mittens – [sonriendo cálidamente] No te pongas mal, solo bromeo contigo. No pienso que seas estúpido. Solo digamos que soy muy lista para tí ¿qué te parece?

Bolt – Bueno, está bien. Te dejo ganar por esta vez [mirándola desafiante]

Mittens - ¿Esta vez? ¿Y cuándo no he ganado yo? [devolviendo la misma mirada]

Bolt – No me provoques gata, claro si no quieres volver a quedar colgando en un puente [con una sonrisa burlona]

Mittens – Jum... te crees la gran cosa porque puedes usar tu fuerza monstruosa para aprovecharte de mí, pero sabes muy bien que con tu escaso cerebro no puedes hacer nada para competir conmigo. Aunque creo que decir "competir" es estar sobrevalorando tu inteligencia, después de todo, yo estoy a otro nivel [igual de burlona]

Bolt – Creo que alguien desea que la tengan colgando del camión ¿Tu que opinas Rhino? [aún más desafiante]

Rhino asintió con la cabeza

Mittens - ¡No! ¡Ni te atrevas pulgoso! [alejándose un poco molesta y preocupada al mismo tiempo]

Bolt - ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué te alejas? [sonriendo burlonamente]

Mittens – [aún molesta] Porque no quiero que se me peguen tus pulgas y tu estupidez, animal.

Bolt – Te lo advierto, te lo estás buscando.

Mittens – [siendo sarcástica] Uy sí... que miedo tengo... [dramatizando burlonamente] ¡Ohh cuidado! ¿qué acaso eso no es poliestireno? ¡ohh no! Voy a morir jajaja

Bolt – [avergonzado] ¡Tú lo quisiste! [se lanza hacia ella]

Mittens – ¡Waahh! [lo evade llendo hacia adentro de las tuberías]

Rhino - ¡Mi héroe en acción! ¡Esto si que no me lo pierdo! [entusiasmado]

Mittens corrió lo más que pudo pero pronto fue acorralada cuando se le terminó la tubería. Quedó tendida contra el suelo al borde de caer de la tubería, mientras Bolt colocaba sus patas delanteras a ambos lados de ella para que no pudiera escapar]

Bolt – [con una mirada perversa] ¿Unas últimas palabras? [comenzó a descender su hocico hacia ella]

Mittens – [aterrada] ¡Detente Bolt, tú ganas! Lamento haberme burlado de tí, pero por favor ¡no lo hagas!

Bolt – Lo siento, pero nada que digas evitará que haga lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Mittens – [susurrando casi quedándose sin voz del miedo] No... [una lágrima cayó de sus ojos]

Bolt – Sí [descendiendo aún más su hocico]

Mittens cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor, y casi se infarta cuando sintió el hocico de Bolt abrirse y tomarla de su pelaje. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió después, hizo que no pudiera parar de reír. Lo que pasó fue que Bolt colocó su hocico en su pancita y empezó a soplar, haciéndole cosquillas y produciendo ruidos graciosos, de los que Mittens no pudo evitar llorar de la risa, pero también del alivio de que todo haya sido una farsa.

Bolt – Jjajaja, caíste completamente jajaja. ¿Quién es el más listo ahora? Jeje

Mittens – [un poco molesta] Eso no es justo orejón, sé muy bien que eres capaz de hacerlo. Ya lo has hecho antes.

Bolt – Lo sé, y me disculpo por ello. Pero... ¿En serio crees que ahora sería capaz de hacerte lo mismo? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? Eres mi mejor amiga. Jamás podría lastimarte, todo lo contrario, yo te protegeré. Eso te lo prometo.

Mittens – Tienes razón... y gracias. Confiaré en lo que me dices, pero prométeme que no volverás a asustarme así otra vez.

Bolt – Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada... con esa manía tuya que tienes de burlarte de mí, más de una vez voy a tener ganas de saltar sobre tí y acogotarte jeje

Mittens – [desorbitando los ojos] Uff... que perro... estará bien siempre y cuando solo lo hagas jugando [dándole una cálida sonrisa].

Bolt – Sabes que así será [devolviendo la sonrisa]

Rhino – [molesto] Dahh, ¡qué estupidez! ¡Yo quería ver sangre!

Bolt y Mittens – [reprochando] ¡Rhino! Jejeje [no pudieron evitar reirse un poco]

Rhino - ¿Qué? Solo bromeaba jejeje

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el camión paró en un semáforo, oportunidad que aprobecharon los tres animales para descender del transporte. Sin dar muchas vueltas, se adentraron a un callejón cercano, donde se maravillaron al ver infinidad de contenedores de basura llenos de comida en muy buena condición, prácticamente fresca se podría decir. Largando cascadas por la boca, no podían ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo en elegir qué comer primero.

Rhino - ¡Ohh! ¡Ohhh! ¡Ohhhh! [terríblemente emocionado, no podía soltar una palabra]

Mittens – Tranquilo roedor o te va a dar un colapso. Símplemente come y ya... [ni bien dichas estas palabras, Rhino se arrojó a un contenedor como si de una piscina se tratase]

Bolt – Mira Mittens ¿qué es esto? ¿y que es esto otro? Esto también huele rico ¿qué es? [sus ojos brillaban del entusiasmo]

Mittens – Tú también tranquilízate [sonriendo] (jaja se ve tan ridículo moviendo la cola y saltando de una comida a otra con esa mirada de cachorrito). Uff... [suspiró desorbitando los ojos] Mira, eso que está ahí es un taco, eso otro de tu izquierda es una pata de pollo rostizado, y eso que tienes desparramado por toda la cara es un Muffin con crema [dicho esto, Bolt se relamió la cara quitándose toda la crema, hecho que causó mucha gracia a la felina] Jajaja (se ve tan tierno...).

Bolt - ¿De qué te ríes?

Mittens – De tí tonto, ¿no hay nada que no te tomes a modo de juego? Jajaja

Bolt – Dahh, estoy demasiado emocionado como para enojarme por eso [sonrió y se encogió de hombros]

En ese momento, un aroma irresistible para cada uno de ellos llegó a sus narices.

Rhino – Eso... es... ¡PIZZA! ¡MI FAVORITA! [se fue rodando hasta el local de pizzas que estaba cruzando la calle]

Mittens – Huelo a... ¡pescado! ¡y está cerca! [corrió hasta el lado contrario del callejón]

Bolt - ¡Carne! ¡deliciosa carne! *snif snif* [olfateó el piso siguiendo el rastro] ¡Es por aquí! [dirigiéndose a otro callejón que atravesaba perpendicularmente al callejón en el que estaba]

Mittens – [a Bolt, mientras ambos avanzaban por caminos diferentes] Nos reencontramos por donde fue Rhino ¿te parece?

Bolt – Bien. Después nos vemos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El hamster, quien ya había alcanzado su destino, degustaba deleitado un trozo de pizza tras otro.

Rhino – ¡Ohh mi amada mozzarella, te hechaba tanto de menos! ¡Ohh deliciosa calabresa, tu eres mi amor platónico! ¡Mmm exquisita napolitana, tu eres mi amante secreta! ¡Ohh fugazzeta, tu si que me entiendes!

Y así siguió haciendo poesía con cada pizza diferente que probaba, hasta que una brillante pero familiar luz llamó toda su atención.

Rhino – [entusiasmado al límite] ¡Ohh cielos! ¡acaso mis ojos me engañan o eso es...!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La felina, por su parte, se encontraba sobre un contenedor de basura al otro lado del callejón, regocijándose y relamiéndose por el exquisito manjar que acababa de saborear.

Mittens - ¡Ahh... que bueno estaba ese sushi! Hacía meses que no probaba un bocado de pescado, ya estaba empezando a extrañar su sabor. [se bajó del contenedor] En fin, será mejor que vaya a reunirme con los muchachos. Seguramente Rhino aún sigue comiendo jeje

Dicho esto, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el otro lado del callejón y cruzó la calle en dirección a la parte trasera de la pizzeria que se encontraba enfrente.

Mittens – Bolt, Rhino ¿están aquí? [pero no hubo respuesta]

Continuó inspeccionando el lugar inutilmente, sin poder encontrar a sus camaradas. Regresó hasta la vereda de la calle, donde una luz a su izquierda la cegó por un segundo, captando su atención. Frente a esta se encontraba el hamster observándola hipnotizado.

Rhino - ¡Mira gata, mira! ¡Es... es...! [sin palabras de la emoción]

Mittens – [observando la luz] Esto es... ¡Ohh no! ¿Dónde está Bolt?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros iban a sus respectivos destinos y disfrutaban de sus manjares personales, el can, que había doblado en una curva a la mitad del callejón, aún continuaba siguiendo el rastro del delicioso olor a carne que su nariz captaba. Al final del camino, podía verse a un camión de entregas con la marcha encendida bloqueando el callejón, y tras de este, un hombre con delantal blanco cargando lo que parecía la última caja restante que quedaba dentro del transporte. Ni bien la tomó en sus manos, otro hombre cerró la puerta trasera del vehículo y se subió a la cabina del conductor, desapareciendo de la escena. Al otro lado del estrecho pasillo ahora liberado, podía verse a la distancia, a dos perros acercándose cautelosamente, atraidos por el mismo aroma.

Bolt – Así que ahí está [mirando la caja que llevaba el hombre]

Rápidamente, se acercó hasta la puerta en la que entró el hombre, donde podía leerse "Grand Gullet buffet, Deliveries only" [Buffet la Gran Garganta, solo entregas] y comenzó a ladrar para llamar la atención del recién ingresado. Su plan dió resultado. El hombre abrió la puerta y al ver a Bolt haciendo la "cara especial" que su compañera felina le enseñó, no pudo resistirse en darle un bocadillo.

Hombre - Aww... hola chiquitín, espera justo ahí [va hacia adentro del local y regresa con un trozo de carne]. Aquí tienes [pone el bistec en el suelo y regresa nuevamente a su trabajo]

El joven can recoge victorioso su premio y comienza a volver por donde vino, con el fin de reencontrarse con el resto del grupo que había tomado caminos separados. Sin embargo, al llegar a la intersección de los dos callejones, su camino se vió bloqueado por dos perros, los mismos que antes habían observado la escena y decidieron emboscarlo para robarle su botín. Ambos caninos venían por el lado del callejón por el que había ido Mittens, quien ahora se encontraba husmeando tras la pizzería en dirección opuesta. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido de él, que había comenzando a preocuparse.

Bolt - ¿Mittens? [preguntó preocupado dejando la carne en el suelo]

Los perros no emitían palabra alguna más que sus gruñidos, y continuaban acercándose a paso lento pero seguro.

Bolt – [enfadado y desafiante] ¿Dónde está Mittens? ¿Qué le hicieron? [pero no hubo respuesta a sus preguntas, lo cuál lo hizo enfurecer más] Créanme, ustedes no quieren hacer esto. Devuélvanla y los dejaré ir [pero su respuesta fue empezar a correr frenéticamente hacia él] ¡Ustedes se lo buscaron! [y se abalanzó hacia ellos]

La pelea no duró mucho. Más que pelea, fue una masacre. No hubo forma de que el protagonista pudiera defenderse. Aún sabiendo que no tenía superpoderes, él creyó que sus habilidades de lucha eran auténticas, pero fue un grave error. Todo lo que sabía de cómo luchar, no eran más que simples coreografías y movimientos preparados para no causar ningún daño a los actores, los cuales fingían los nulos daños que recibían de estos. El duo canino apaleó al pobre chico, dándole mordeduras por todo el cuerpo, arrancándole su collar y dejándolo en el suelo ensangrentado y retorciéndose del dolor. Tomaron lo que habían venido a buscar y se marcharon.

Bolt – Ouch... Argg [abrió los ojos y miró hacia lo que tenía adelante] Mi... collar [lamentando su pérdida]

La sangre que había empezado a fluir de sus heridas, llegó hasta su marca de rayo, distorcionando su forma aún más. Al mismo tiempo, Mittens regresaba en su búsqueda, luego de reunirse con Rhino, quién permaneció cerca del punto de reencuentro por si acaso Bolt regresaba y ella no lo encontraba.

Mittens – ¿Bolt? [preguntó preocupada pero no hubo respuesta]

Continuó avanzando y vió cómo dos perros se iban en dirección opuesta a ella. Salían del callejón por donde había ido Bolt y en donde terminó la pelea, desgarrando en sus bocas un trozo de carne, mientras se peleaban entre sí por ver quien se llevaba el pedazo más grande.

Mittens – [confundida] ¿Eh? [fue corriendo hasta el callejón por donde venían los perros, y ahí lo vió] ¡BOLT! [gritó impresionada y preocupada]

Bolt – Cof cof... ¿Mittens?

Mittens – Calma, calma... aquí estoy... todo saldrá bien

Bolt – [con dificultad] ¿E-Estás bien?

Mittens – Despacio, no te sobreesfuerces.

Bolt – No te preocupes Mittens... estoy bien...

Mittens – Shh, no hables, descansa un poco.

Bolt – Estaba... preocupado por tí... Pensé... que esos tipos te habían hecho algo.

Mittens – Yo estoy bien. Ven, déjame limpiarte esas heridas [comenzó a lamer sus heridas]

Bolt – Gracias Mittens... que alivio que no te haya pasado nada.

Segundos más tarde todo se silenció, excepto por una sola cosa que a la distancia seguía emitiendo sonido. No pasó mucho hasta que una voz muy familiar hiciera eco en los oidos del can.

Bolt - ¿Eh? ¿Penny? [con dificultad se puso de pie]

Mittens – No Bolt, espera...

Pero el perro siguió avanzando. Poco a poco comenzó a reconocer los diálogos que oía, como también las voces que los emitían. Pasando la intersección del callejón, continuó guiado por la luz al final del camino.

Mittens – No Bolt... no vayas... yo... [intentando crear una excusa sin éxito para detenerlo]

Y ahí lo vió. O mejor dicho, ahí "se vió". Sus falsos poderes. Sus falsas peleas. Sus falsos enemigos. Su vida de mentiras. Todo. El pobre can no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver shockeado como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos por una pantalla de tv, mientras todos aquellos momentos memorables para él chocaban contra la dura pared de la realidad, destrozando su corazón y apagando sus sueños y esperanzas. Su espíritu había muerto.

Bolt – [emocionalmente destruido] Todo... era falso... Nada fue real... Quiero decir... sabía que mi vida era una mentira, pero... supongo que realmente nunca quise creerlo del todo... y ahora entiendo lo equivocado que estaba... No puedo creerlo... Cinco años de mi vida desperdiciados... Ya no hay esperanza...

Mittens – ¡No Bolt, nunca hay que perder la esperanza!. Escucha, sé lo duro que debe ser para tí todo esto, realmente me pone muy mal verte así. Todos pasamos momentos difíciles en la vida, es algo que no se puede evitar. Si hay algo por lo que seguimos vivos, es por la esperanza. Y esa esperanza está forjada por aquellos que te quieren y te aman. La esperanza es tu capacidad de amar y recibir amor. Vive por aquellos que te aman. Si te separas de ellos, vive para volver a encontrarlos. Si no tienes o pierdes a tus seres amados, vive esperando que alguien más te ame. Aunque el mundo se ponga boca abajo, tienes que mantener la esperanza. Si la pierdes, no serás capaz de amar a nadie nunca más, ¿y qué sentido tiene vivir así entonces?. Prométeme que nunca perderás la esperanza Bolt. ¡Promételo!

Bolt – [un poco más alivado] Gracias Mittens... por todo... realmente estoy vivo gracias a tí. Tú me hiciste ver la realidad y me apoyaste en todo momento. Es por eso que te agradezco, aunque creo que darte un simple "gracias" no es suficiente para compensar todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Mittens – No tienes nada que agradecerme ni compensarme. Si lo hice es porque te quiero. Yo tengo fé en tí Bolt. Yo... casí había perdido la esperanza... luego de tantos años de soledad... así fue hasta que apareciste en mi vida Bolt. Tú me hiciste recobrarla, y es por eso que yo te pido ahora que no la pierdas, porque si lo haces, probablemente yo también la pierda.

Bolt – Gracias Mittens, te lo prometo [le da una cálida sonrisa]

Mittens – Es todo lo que quería oír [le da un abrazo de consuelo]

Rhino – [ajeno a la conversación, llega desde el otro lado de la calle] ¡Oigan amigos, tienen que ver esto!

Can y felina se miraron extrañados y decidieron seguir al roedor que los guió hasta el frente de un monumental hotel. Todo rastro de dolor y preocupación se borró de sus mentes al ver la majestuosidad del espectáculo que se desataba frente a sus ojos. Chorros de agua que con fuerza se imponían altos en el cielo y bailaban coreográficamente, a la par que numerosos y coloridos fuegos artificiales de muchas formas y tipos decoraban el ya por si hermoso cielo estrellado, maravillando sus corazones y llenándolos de ilusiones y esperanza.

Bolt – (No todo está perdido. Mittens tiene razón. Tengo que vivir por aquellos que me aman, y sé que Penny aún me ama. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Si te separas de tus seres amados, vive para volver a encontrarlos. Aún hay esperanza)

Es así cómo el joven can tomaría la decisión de seguir en la búsqueda de su persona. Decisión que pagaría caro. Decisión que al día siguiente le costaría la mejor de sus amistades. Al ser de su mayor confianza. Mittens. Al elegir a Penny antes que a ella, rompería dos veces una misma promesa. Promesa hecha la misma noche que trascienden los acontecimientos de este capítulo. Al separarse de Mittens, ya no estaría ahí para protegerla, y al no haberla elegido a ella, le ocasionaría la peor de las heridas, haciendo pedazos su corazón, sus sentimientos, su esperanza...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de la crónica 7ma<strong>_

(posible) Título de la próxima crónica: Buscando nuestro destino


	8. Buscando nuestro destino

Holas mis lectores, mil disculpas por el retraso, pero al menos no los hice esperar demasiado. Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo más de esta historia, que quizá les parezca un poco cargado, pero que al menos espero sepan disfrutar. Ya les aviso de antemano que en el próximo cap las cosas empezarán a cambiar hacia otros rumbos, aunque igual les prometo que el final de la película no se verá alterado (aunque claro, lo más seguro es que ese no sea el final de esta serie de crónicas).

De antemano, le agradezco a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y en especial, a aquellos buenos amigos y camaradas de FF que me dejan continuamente sus reviews, dándome todo su apoyo y ayudándome a mejorar con sus críticas. Saludos especiales a** Thazadar**, **Angel Slayer F.S**, **xix4n**, **LightResurrection**, **RaTiX**,** pablo2012**,** ice6783**, **CarlosLarry**, **EDDYz46**, **Caturroxx10**, **doky**, **appo_nine_Sabot** y todos aquellos que me han mandando PM preocupados por mi y apoyándome en la historia, como también saludos y agradecimientos a todos los autores de tan grandes historias con los que me he entretenido muchísimo, reído e incluso llegado a llorar (sip, algunas hasta tocaron mi alma T_T XD).

En fin, mejor me cayo porque ya parece una despedida cuando no lo es XD.

Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el nuevo chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica 8va: Buscando nuestro destino<strong>

Avanzaba la madrugada y poco a poco los rayos del sol comenzaban a abrirse camino a través de las elevadas montañas del paisaje circundante. A mitad de ese desértico entorno, podía verse a un can, caminando a un lado de la carretera, en un intento de avanzar con la decisión que acaba de tomar hace solo unos minutos, y que por causas del destino, se convertiría en la más dificil que había tomado en su vida. Un cálido sentimiento de amor y esperanza, le brindaba la fuerza para continuar poco a poco hacía el lugar donde se encontraba su persona, pero a su vez, un agudo dolor en el pecho le hacía retroceder un paso cada dos que avanzaba, volteando su cabeza hacía atrás cada vez que esto pasaba, pensando en lo que había dejado atrás... el costo de haber tomado tal precipitada decisión... su mejor amiga y compañera, Mittens.

Bolt - (¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta? Sé que Penny me quiere, pero Mittens también. No puedo creer que seguir el consejo de Mittens me haya separado de ella. ¿Y si tiene razón respecto a Penny? Si ella resulta ser falsa entonces me habré quedado sin nada... No, esa no es una opción, estoy seguro que ella me ama, la conozco desde toda la vida y sé que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es verdadero. Pero... ¿y si ella en verdad está fingiendo? Digo, Mittens tiene razón en que ella es una actriz, después de todo, todo eso que yo creía era la vida no era más que un simple show de televisión, lo que me convierte eso a mí también en actor, aunque claro yo no era conciente de serlo. Ahora que lo pienso... tampoco era conciente de que Penny era una actriz. Mi vida ha sido la misma farsa casi desde que nací... desde que Penny me adoptó... ¿realmente habrá estado actuando todo este tiempo? Y eso que importa ya... de todas formas ya no puedo regresar. Mittens... yo... destruí su corazón y sé que nunca me perdonará. Como desearía que las cosas no hubiesen terminado así... )

Pero lo que Bolt no sabía, es que Mittens si lo habría perdonado si se hubiese arrepentido y vuelto con ella. Sin embargo, no hay experiencia que valga para que un hombre sea capáz de entender el corazón de una mujer, y precísamente este no era su punto fuerte tampoco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La felina, por su parte, también se econtraba sumida en una batalla interna y con tantas dudas en su corazón como el compañero que acababa de perder.

Mittens – (Ese idiota... no puedo creer que después de todo lo que he hecho por él, aún prefiriese a esa humana en vez de a mí... Es un tonto, le dije quién es en verdad esa Penny, le dije lo que hacen los humanos, le conté mi vida, y aún así no fue lo suficiéntemente listo como para ver la realidad. No, yo soy la tonta. No debí haberlo llenado de esperanzas la noche anterior. Ahora él va a ir hasta allí solo para chocarse otra vez con la dura pared de la realidad. Bueno, es su culpa... pero... yo también tengo la culpa. Ojalá me equivoque y esa chica en verdad lo ame... aunque... también desearía no equivocarme, ya que solo así es la única forma de que él regrese conmigo.)

A pesar de estar en el paraíso que siempre soñó, un lugar lleno de comida, no había forma de que pudiese dar un solo bocado al festín que tenía delante. Sabía muy bien que algo le faltaba a su vida, algo que una vez tuvo y que ahora perdió, y que sin él, nada de eso valía la pena. Su herído corazón luchaba por mantener la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Le gritaba que fuera corriendo tras él, pero su herida era tan profunda que no le dejaba hacer más que simplemente dejarlo ir. No fue sino hasta que las delirantes, pero valerosas palabras de un hamster, la armaron del valor necesario para decidirse e ir en su búsqueda. Y es que algo de verdad guardaban dichas palabras: "Nunca se abandona a un amigo cuando te puede necesitar". Mittens sabía muy bien que Bolt la iba a necesitar, y es por eso que tenía que ir... para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien entre él y Penny, o sinó, al menos estaría ahí para apoyarlo si lo peor pasaba.

Y de esta forma, la felina y el hamster se arrojaron en su búsqueda, mientras al mismo tiempo, el can alcanzaba a subir al remolque de un vehículo en una estación de servicio cercana, comenzando así su viaje hacia su incierto destino.

Mittens – (No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. ¿En serio voy a ir tras el perro que me dejó por otra? Pero Rhino tiene razón. Pase lo que pase Bolt sigue siendo mi amigo, aunque haya roto su promesa y quiera más a esa Penny que a mi... [dudó pero se recompuso rápidamente] es un idiota... pero es "mí" idiota, y no voy a permitir que alguien le haga daño. Así que mas vale que esa humana lo quiera, porque no dejaré que él pase lo mismo que yo tuve que pasar.)

Rhino – [sacando a Mittens de sus pensamientos] Apresúrate gata, te estás quedando atrás [gritando a la distancia] Si no lo haces, no alcanzaremos a Bolt, y quién sabe que cosas le harán esos malvados villanos si no estamos allí para ayudarlo.

Mittens – [con un tono burlón] ¿Qué pasa roedor? Te noto un poco preocupado. Creí que confiabas en los "superpoderes" de Bolt [siendo sarcástica].

Rhino – [totalmente firme] Claro que confío en Bolt. Pero esta vez es diferente. El del ojo verde tiene a Penny, y seguro la usará para evitar que Bolt pelee y entonces "Zaz" [haciendo una mueca con la mano], lo atacarán por la espalda mientras él no se resiste y luego... [fue interrumpido]

Mittens – jaja... Ay Rhino, tienes que empezar a ver menos televisión. Vámos, subámonos a ese transporte [señalando al vehículo]

Rhino – [hablando solo] ¡Espérame Bolt, ya voy al rescate!

Cumpliendo su palabra, ambos abordaron el todoterreno descapotable que estaba parado en el semáforo, y se pusieron en marcha por la ruta tomada préviamente por el can.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado, el can ya estaba alcanzando la cuarta parte de su recorrido, pero aún permanecía abstraído en sus pensamientos, analizando su pasado y conectando los nexos entre su vida de falacias y la realidad.

Bolt – (Ahora que me pongo a recordar, no toda mi vida he sido un super perro, aunque en realidad nunca lo fui jeje. Desde el primer día en que fui adoptado, he estado viviendo en esa casa rodante, ajeno a la existencia del mundo exterior y creyendo ciégamente que todo lo que en el set pasaba era el mundo real. Por ese entonces, yo no vivía solo allí, Penny y su mamá también pasaban las noches conmigo, y de vez en cuando, jugábamos con pelotas y diversos juguetes que habían ahí para mí. Así, esa pequeña y fría caja metálica se convertiría en mi hogar.

En mis primeros días con Penny, o mejor dicho, mis primeros días en esa ficticia realidad, ella y yo nos dedicábamos a ser ayudantes de un super espía justiciero de una agencia antiterrorista que luchaba en contra de la organización de Cálico. Suena lógico que él haya sido el primer protagonista si considero que era un show de televisión después de todo. El padre de Penny, o al menos, el tipo que "supuéstamente" es el padre de Penny, ya que nunca pasó una sola noche en el romolque con nosotros y eso me hace sospechar, era el genio inventor que proveía de extraños aparatos al espía ese... que ahora no recuerdo su nombre, pero que seguro el show llevaba su nombre en aquél tiempo. En fin, mientras ese sujeto día tras día se colaba en las distintas instalaciones del tipo del ojo verde y luchaba con los malos, Penny y yo nos dedicábamos a seguirlo en secreto, inspeccionando cada lugar como detectives, recopilando información y saboteando las trampas que Cálico ponía para el espía. Al final del día, siempre terminábamos siendo regañados por él debido a tal imprudencia, para luego agradecernos y bla bla bla... la misma historia de siempre. No sé como no noté lo falso que era en ese entonces... supongo que porque aún era muy pequeño.

Así pasaron un par de años, hasta que Penny y yo crecimos. A partir de ahí todo empezó a cambiar. El espía traicionó a la agencia, saboteando sus sistemas informáticos y entregando al padre de Penny al del ojo verde en persona. Todo esto ocasionó la inevitable destrucción de la agencia a manos de Cálico y sus secuaces, dejándonos a Penny y a mi a nuestra suerte. Justo en ese momento es cuando me habré convertido en la estrella del show. El padre de Penny, previo a que lo raptaran, me había metido en una extraña máquina que emitía luces y sonidos, y al salir de ella, ya había obtenido mis "poderes" [siendo sarcastico]. Ahora Penny tomaría las riendas en la lucha contra Cálico con el fin de rescatar a su padre, quien por cierto, jamás supo que trabajábamos para la misma agencia, al contrario, estaba convencido que era una niña común y corriente que iba a la escuela en las mañanas. Mientras que yo, me convertí en el escolta guardián de mi persona, protegiéndola de los tipos malos y pateando traseros sin parar día tras día con mis "increíbles poderes" [con sarcasmo]. Eso es todo, bueno, hasta que se llevaron a Penny y terminé envuelto en todo esto.

Después de tanto análisis, no veo parte alguna en mi vida que haya sido real. Lo único que puedo rescatar era aquellos tiempos en el remolque que pasaba con Penny y su mamá, donde jugábamos y reíamos. Estoy seguro que eso sí fue real, o al menos lo fue mientras duró, hasta que ellas se fueron del lugar y me dejaron solo... [algo triste] ¿por qué lo harían... si realmente la pasábamos tan bien? ¿en verdad me querían? [reponiéndose] Es inutil ahora pensar en eso, lo averiguaré cuando llegue y nos reunamos nuévamente. Por cierto, me pregunto ¿por qué nunca antes me habré puesto a recordar el pasado? Posíblemente me hubiese dado cuenta por mi mismo de la irrealidad que vivía... pero supongo que luego de estar tan convencido de que el peligro acechaba a Penny a cada segundo, con tanto estar alerta nunca había tiempo para ponerme a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su propia seguridad. [melancólico] Penny... ya quiero verte...).

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una hora ya había transcurrido desde su partida, y ahora felina y roedor se aproximaban al primer tercio de su trayecto. Todo parecía ir perfecto, hasta que el transporte en el que iban se quedó inesperádamente sin combustible a mitad del desierto. El dueño del vehículo tuvo que regresar caminando hasta el pueblo más cercano para conseguir más combustible, sin embargo, los animales, escasos de tiempo, decidieron abandonar la camioneta y seguir a pie hasta su destino antes que Bolt se aleje demasiado.

Rhino – [jadeando] Uff... uff... ¡Qué calor hace! ¡Tengo mucha sed! Ya no puedo más... ¡me muero...!

Mittens – No exageres Rhino, hace diez minutos que estamos caminando, es imposible que ya te estés muriendo.

Rhino – Pero es que no lo entiendes... yo soy más pequeño que tú, es lógico que me canse y me deshidrate primero, todo es proporcional.

Mittens – Eso no tiene nada que ver, deja de inventar excusas y camina... no tenemos tiempo para esto.

Rhino – Lo sabía, tu no tienes corazón. Eres malvada como todos los demás gatos. Esperas hasta que caiga rendido del cansancio y no pueda defenderme para luego comerme ¿no es eso?

Mittens – Y sigues con eso... Si hubiese querido comerte ya lo hubiera hecho hace rato. Así que cállate de una vez y camina, solo desperdicias energía quejándote.

Rhino - ¡Ya sé! Recuerdo que en el canal de la naturaleza decían que lo primero que hay que hacer si llegas a parar a un desierto, es encontrar alguna sombra que te proteja del sol.

Mittens - ¿Sombra? ¿En el desierto? ¿Es una broma verdad? Tardaríamos horas o días hasta encontrarla, sin mencionar que no estamos aquí de paseo. Si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo no alcanzaremos a Bolt.

Rhino – Ohh es verdad... pero lo que sí podemos hacer es sacar agua de esos cactus y así aliviar nuestra sed [señalando los cáctus]

Mittens – Ohh ¿En serio genio? ¿Y precísamente qué piensas hacer para extraer el agua? ¿Roer el cactus con tus dientes? Claro, suponiendo que tienes algún método para no clavarte los cardos.

Rhino – Maldición, nada sirve... estúpido canal de la naturaleza, no sé ni para qué lo veo. [mirando hacia el cielo] Oye... ¿y por qué mejor no les pedimos direcciones a esas palomas?

Mittens – [mirando hacia el cielo asustada] E-Esas no son palomas Rhino... será mejor que apuremos el paso. [tomó a Rhino con su boca y lo colocó en su espalda] ¡Vámonos! [comenzó a correr]

Rhino - ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Tanta vergüenza te dá pedir direcciones?

Mittens – [desorbitando los ojos] Ay... por dios... escucha rata, esas cosas que ves ahí arriba son buitres. ¿Y qué crees? Ellos sí te están esperando hasta que te caigas sin fuerza para comerte.

Rhino – [temblando] M-Mejor seg-seguimos derecho por este camino [señalando la carretera]

Mittens – [sarcástica] ¿Y por dónde más sino?

Así Mittens corrió durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que logró divisar un automovil detenido en la banquina de la ruta. El vehículo era un automovil deportivo descapotable, y afuera de este podía verse a un hombre hablando por teléfono celular junto a la puerta del conductor, mientras que otro cambiaba un neumático pinchado. El sujeto que hablaba por teléfono, era nada más y nada menos que el director del programa de Bolt, aunque por razones obvias, ninguno de las dos mascotas lo conocía.

Mittens – [susurrando] Ese transporte se ve veloz. Con él seguro que podremos alcanzar a Bolt. ¡Rápido! ¡Subamos ahora que están distraidos!

Aprobechando la situación, treparon el vehículo por la parte posterior sin ser vistos y se escondieron bajo el asiento del conductor. Desde allí la gata logró alcanzar a oír la peculiar conversación del humano mientras el roedor mantenía sus mente enfocada en un lugar más lejano, en las nubes, o quizás el cosmos.

Director - …Ya sé que estoy retrasado, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ya se los dije. Pinché un neumático así que me tomará un poco más llegar hasta... [fue interrumpido y escuchó] … ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué ya empezaron a filmar! [escuchó] ¡No me importa que el perro ya esté allí, símplemente esperen hasta que llegue! ¡Soy el director, maldita sea! [escuchó] ¡No me importa lo que haya dicho Mindy Parker! ¡Quién dirige el programa soy yo, no ella! Así que dígale a la señorita entrometida que deje de meterse en mi trabajo y en mi vida, y que... [fue interrumpido y escuchó] ¿Que me pasas con ella? Pues ponla al teléfono.

Mindy - [situando la escena en el set cada vez que ella habla] Hola, aquí Mindy Parker. ¿Cuál es el problema con empezar a filmar ahora?

Director - ¿Que cuál es el problema dice? Pues ya se lo dije a su asistente, el director soy yo, así que no se filma nada hasta que yo no esté ahí. No me importa si Bolt ya está ahí. No me importa si Penny ya se recuperó emocionalmente. No me importa si hasta la más diminuta partícula de polvo ya esta en su posición para empezar a rodar, ¡NO SE FILMA HASTA QUE EL DIRECTOR ESTÉ PRESENTE!

Mittens - (¿Dijo Bolt? No puede ser ¿Acaso es demasiado tarde? No, imposible, no salimos mucho después de que él lo hiciera. No es posible que ya haya llegado. Algo raro hay en todo esto.)

Mindy - Escucha, honestamente en una situación normal no tendríamos problemas en esperarte, pero sabes muy bien que con todo esto que pasó de que el perro se perdió y que la niña no quería seguir actuando, nos hemos retrasado mucho con la producción de la serie, y precísamente, el episodio sale esta noche a las ocho, así que entiendes lo corto de tiempo que andamos. Ahora tú vienes y me dices que una rueda se te pinchó y que no podrás llegar a tiempo. Pues mala suerte para tí queridito, porque no vamos a poner en riesgo la serialización del programa solo porque una personita de todo el Staff tuvo mala suerte y no pudo cumplir con el horario. Así que si aprecias tu trabajo y tu carrera, respetarás mi decisión y te aguantarás. Adiosito.

Director - ¡Espera! No creas que esto se ha... [colgó] terminado... ¡Uyy maldita mujer!... ¡como me exaspera! Desde que llegó no ha hecho más que causarme problemas. Es como una maldición.

Acompañante - Listo, ya cambié el neumático.

Director - ¿Y entonces qué esperas? ¡Rápido, sube al auto! Ya se nos hizo muy tarde.

Ambos hombres se suben al vehículo y comienzan a conducir a toda prisa hasta su lugar de trabajo, meta a la que los polizontes que se hayan escondidos bajo el asiento también buscan llegar y que, por capricho del destino, tuvieron la buena fortuna de solucionar sus problemas de traslado, siendo inconscientes de quienes eran los dueños de dicho transporte en un principio.

De esta manera, una hora más transcurrió y mientras el can finálmente llegaba a su destino y se ponía a dialogar con unas palomas, el resto del grupo del cual se había separado, ya le estaba pisando los talones.

Mittens – [asomando la cabeza fuera del vehículo y susurrando] ¡Estamos cerca! Ya se puede ver la ciudad desde aquí. (Espérame Bolt, ya voy por tí. Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido)

Unos minutos después, el duo también llegaría hasta el mismo sitio donde estuvo parado Bolt hace unos momentos, mientras él ahora iba guiado por las mismas palomas hasta el lugar en donde su persona se encontraba.

Director: - [parando el coche y llamando por teléfono] Vamos... contesta... [atendieron] Hola, llamaba para avisar que ya estoy en la ciudad. Si aún no han terminado, espérenme unos cinco minutos que enseguida estaré allí... [siguió hablando]

Rhino – [saliendo junto a Mittens del auto y asomándose por el mirador] Allá está. El lugar más aterrador sobre la tierra [refiriendose obviamente a la guarida de Cálico auque tiene doble sentido por ser L.A.].

Mittens – [luego de quedarse mirando unos segundos] *snif snif* [olfateando] ¡Es el olor de Bolt! Estuvo aquí hace solo unos minutos. ¡Vamos, se fue por aquí!

Rhino – [burlón] ¿Y ahora te crees un can? ¿O qué?

Mittens – [molesta] ¿Qué dijiste roedor? Por si no lo sabías, los gatos tenemos muy buen olfato también. Que no actuemos como sabuesos falderos para los humanos no opaca nuestras capacidades. Nosotros no tenemos porqué demostrar nada, tenemos dignidad.

Rhino – See como no...

Mittens – Es más, superamos a los perros en casi todos los sentidos. Tal vez no en el olfato, pero en oido, tacto y vista somos superiores. [se golpea la cara con su pata] Ay... para que te estoy diciendo esto... ya deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y pongámonos en marcha antes que pierda su rastro.

Y de esta forma se encaminaron hacia su inevitable destino. Un destino que los ata al propio destino del can. Un destino que desatará emociones intensas y situaciones inesperadas. En este día, se abrirá la puerta a una nueva vida para todos. ¿Pero qué vida será esa? El momento de la verdad está a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de la crónica 8va<strong>_

(posible) Título de la próxima crónica: Cruel realidad


	9. Cruel realidad

Hola gente nuevamente y disculpen el retraso, anduve ocupado con otras cosas así que mi tiempo para escribir se redujo notablemente (sin mencionar que gasté un poco de mi tiempo libre en otras cosas como leer mas fics por supuesto XD). Sin embargo, déjenme decirle que su espera será recompensada, ya que aquí les traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (sip, incluso más que el 5to, mucho más). Es un orgullo también para mí decir que me ha encantado la forma en que lo he desarrollado, y espero a ustedes también les guste. Desde mi humilde opinión, es de las mejores crónicas que he hecho hasta ahora, si no es la mejor XD. Como sea, eso igual lo juzgarán cada uno de uds ;)

Al igual que la vez anterior, mil gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, como también a aquellos que me dejan sus reviews. Es un gusto saber que les gusta mi trabajo, y sino, es bueno que me digan en qué puedo mejorar, qué cambiar o qué agregar a la historia. Desde ya un saludo sincero a todas estas personas.

Sin más que decir, he aquí el preciado capítulo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica 9na: Cruel realidad<strong>

La incertidumbre y la ansiedad se apoderaba del cuerpo de los protagonistas. Finalmente habían alcanzado el punto final de todo este largo viaje. El fatídico día había llegado. Parados frente a los estudios de filmación, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaba de aca uno de ellos. El can, quien se había adelantado, experimentaba una sensación de ansiedad y alegría al saber lo cerca que se encontraba de su preciada persona, mientras recorriá léntamente el lugar que supuéstamente era su hogar, pero que no reconocía, viendo por primera vez su verdadera apariencia cuando la escenografía no estaba montada. La gata y el roedor, quienes recién habían llegado guiados por el indudable olor de su canino amigo, por su parte se veían abrumados por la misma ansiedad, pero con preocupación, aunque los motivos de dicha preocupación difieren en ambos. Uno, por el supuesto pelígro que podría correr su amigo dentro de la guarida de su peor enemigo. La otra, por el daño emocional que podría recibir ante tal confianza en su dueña.

Rhino – Finalmente... hemos llegado al vientre de la bestia... la guarida del del ojo verde. [avanza a toda velocidad despreocupádamente]

Mittens – ¿Eh? ¡Espera Rhino! [corre tras él y lo alcanza] ¡Espera!

A pesar de sus esfuerzos de adentrar al hamster al mundo real, todos fueron en vano, no pudiendo evitar que se lanzara sin pensar a atacar a un actor vestido de secuaz de Cálico. En un principio se preocupó por su amigo, sin saber que podría llegar a pasarle ante tal acto temerario. Sin embargo, al ver la forma cálida en que el humano toma y le habla al roedor, sus temores se desvanecen y decide aprobechar la oportunidad para ir tras el can mientras el inocente hamster permanece atrás fuera de peligro.

Mittens – (Estará más seguro si lo dejo aquí. Ahora no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que alcanzar a Bolt) [se va corriendo en dirección a los foros]

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lado, el can seguía avanzando sin dirección aparente. Aún no reconocía de ninguna forma el lugar, que para colmo era inmenso, y entre tantos olores se le hacía realmente imposible distinguir el de Penny.

Bolt - (¿Dónde diablos estoy? Creo que ya pasé antes por acá... ¡Maldición, este lugar es un maldito laberinto! [un poco nostálgico] ¿Dónde estás Penny?) [comienza a acelerar el paso]

Pocos segundos transcurrieron hasta que pasó a un lado de una puerta que se hallaba abierta. No le tomó siquiera el pensarlo, cuando instintívamente retrocedió, reconociendo tras ella la casa rodante que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se lanzó al interior del edificio hasta llegar dentro de la gran caja metálica, con la esperanza de encontrar allí a su persona.

Bolt - ¡Estoy en casa! [aunque solo se escuchó un ladrido]

Con la misma alegría comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la vista, deteniéndose unos segundos en cada una de sus fotos con Penny, rememorando cada ocasión y convenciéndose más y más de lo real que había sido su amistad con la niña. Su corazón palpitaba estremecido de la emoción, y al notar bajo su pata a su querido Sr. Zanahoria, no pudo evitar ponerse a jugar con él como si fuera un cachorrito. Así estuvo hasta que una voz hizo eco en sus oídos, acelerando aún más sus latidos y enfocando toda su atención en la dirección que provenía dicha melodía que apaciguaba su alma.

Penny - ¿Bolt?

Salió fuera de la casa y a lo lejos allí estaba ella. Su ser más amado. Su amiga de toda la vida. La razón de su existencia. Aquella que daba sentido a su vida y objetivo primario de haber emprendido tan largo viaje. Penny.

Penny - ¡Bolt! ¡Estás bien! ¡Oh, has vuelto! Jejeje [comienza a correr alegremente hacia él]

Inundado por la felicidad, el can ya no pudo soportar y salió corriendo a toda velocidad a unirse en un fuerte abrazo con su amada persona. Parecía que el tiempo se hacía más lento y el pasillo más largo a cada paso que daba. La anciedad por llegar a Penny lo estaba matando, pero no importaba, allí estaba ella y sabía que nada le impediría alcanzarla. Este sin dudas era el mejor día de su joven vida. Solo faltaban unos pocos metros... tan cerca... tan cerca... y de pronto, el desastre.

Penny – [se agacha y abraza al perro] Ohh Bolt, creí que no regresarías. Ahh... [suspira y le da un beso en la frente] eres mi gran amigo.

Para cualquier espectador sería una conmovedora escena y un final feliz. Pero ahí no había cualquier espectador. Allí estaba Penny abrazando a ese pastor suizo, no había duda. Sin embargo el perro quien esperaba ser abrazado estaba ahí, pero no formaba parte de la escena. Se encontraba a unos pocos metros oculto en la oscuridad, espectando como su vida se caía a pedazos en un segundo. Para él, el tiempo se había detenido, viendo una y otra vez la misma imagen en su mente. Su tan amada Penny abrazando a un perro blanco exáctamente igual a él... "actuando" igual que como lo hacía con él. Fue ahí cuando finálmente lo comprendió. Todo en su vida fue falso, incluso Penny. Mittens tenía razón. Siempre estuvieron jugando con sus sentimientos.

A pesar de toda la situación, no había ira en su corazón. Solo un vacío crecía dentro de él. No había desesperación porque no había esperanza. Tampoco tristeza, sino vergüenza por haber sido tan ciego y estúpido durante tanto tiempo. Sentía lástima de sí mismo. Se había quedado sin nada. Su vida ya no tenía sentido. Lo único que pudo hacer es dar media vuelta y desaparecer lentamente del lugar, maldeciendose mil veces por no haber confiado en la única verdadera amiga que tuvo en toda su vida y que por idiota perdió: Mittens.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del foro sobre un andamio estaba ella, observando toda la escena sin poder hacer nada. Lo que más temía había pasado. No hubo forma de evitarlo, había llegado demasiado tarde. Y ahí frente a ella estaba su ser más querido, recibiendo una puñalada directa a su corazón. Pisotearon sus sentimientos, apagaron su alma y destruyeron sus esperanzas.

Mittens – [profúndamente deprimida y preocupada] Oh no... Bolt [se fue corriendo a alcanzarle]

No pudo evitar sentirse igual, después de todo ya había pasado por algo similar anteriormente. Sin embargo, decidió ser fuerte para poder animarlo. Sabía que solo ella podría rescatar a Bolt del profundo abismo de su desolado corazón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A pesar de que los animales ya habían salido del foro, las cosas ahí adentro no habían terminado. De pronto, un silbato suena y el perro en brazos de la niña regresa con su verdadero dueño, mientras que el sonido de una campana anuncia el final de la escena y las cámaras dejan de filmar.

Mindy – ya fue suficiente, ahora vamos al foro siete para grabar esto.

Penny – [emocionalmente destruida] Como lo extraño.

M.P – Lo sé linda, igual yo.

Por la puerta delantera del foro, aparecía el Director quién recién llegaba al estudio por atascarse con el pesado tránsito de la ciudad.

Director – Ya llegó por quien lloraban. A ver señores, déjenme ver que estuvieron haciendo durante mi aucencia. [mira al perro suplente de Bolt] ¿Así que este es el perro? Mehh... no es Bolt, pero supongo que nos será util, aunque no será lo mismo jeje.

Asistente – Esperemos que así sea, porque ese perro nos está costando un dineral. Pero no tenemos opción, después de todo no es nada facil encontrar a un perro que sea exáctamente igual a Bolt y que sepa actuar.

Director – Aún así no será lo mismo. Ya se los dije, Bolt no actúa, lo vive. Nada superará eso, y ya verán como la gente se dará cuenta. No se puede engañar al espectador.

Mindy – Bueno, cuando termines tu telenovela de tu vida con ese perro, acompáñame al foro siete para grabar, no tenemos tiempo para andar mostrándote el progreso que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Te recuerdo que el capítulo sale al aire en pocas horas.

Director - ¿Qué? Uff... no se puede trabajar así... ¿Qué acaso YO no soy el director? Necesito tener acceso al material existente DE INMEDIATO ¿ O sino cómo pretendes que haga mi trabajo mujer?

Mindy – Recuerdo haberte dicho por teléfono que tus servicios no son necesarios. Conmigo basta y sobra para cumplir tus funciones.

Director - ¿¡Qué dijiste! Pretendes hacer mi trabajo mejor que yo después de todos los años que pasé encabezando la dirección de esta serie...

Siguieron discutiendo mientras Penny los miraba extrañada, aunque cláramente el principal tema en su mente era su preocupación por Bolt. Sorpresívamente su agente aparece por detrás para sorprenderla.

Agente - ¡Sorpresa!

Penny – [sobresaltada] ¡Ahh! ¡No me des esos sustos!

Agente – Lo se, lo se... pero qué mejor forma de darte una sorpresa que a través de otra sorpresa.

Penny – [algo frustrada] Y déjame adivinar... la sorpresa es otra entrevista.

Agente – [nervioso] – Eh no, claro que no, como crees... bueno... en realidad son dos.

Penny – Uff... no tengo ánimos para eso ahora.

Agente - Ay... ya te dije que no debes seguir preocupada por Bolt. Debes dejarlo ir. Seguro ahora tiene una mejor vida. Además no creo que a Bolt le guste que faltes a tus entrevistas. Así que arriba esos ánimos y... [fue interrumpido]

Penny – [muy molesta] ¿¡Y tú que sabes lo que a Bolt le gusta! ¡No hables como si lo conocieras!

El agente se quedó viéndola atónito ante tal respuesta, sin poder expresar ninguna palabra para responder, mientras Mindy, quien estaba cerca, cortó su discución con el director por la situación y se dispuso a contestarle.

Mindy – Tranquila, sé como te sientes, pero Bolt se fue y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Nuestra prioridad es continuar con el show del cual dependen el trabajo y por ende, las vidas de muchas personas, antes que ponernos a buscar a un perro al que es más sencillo remplazar. Sé que es duro, y es una gran pérdida para todos nosotros, pero es mejor uno que muchos. Ahora sigamos con el programa... [fue interrumpida]

Penny – ¡Ya no me importa este estúpido programa, ni me importa si toda esta gente va a parar a la calle!. Solo son un montón de corruptos que lo único que buscan es lucrar a espaldas de mi pobre perrito que ahora vaya a saber en qué peligro pueda estar.

Mindy – Sé que estás enojada, ¿pero te das cuenta de lo egoísta que estás siendo?

Penny – [totalmente enfurecida] ¿Egoísta yo? ¿¡EGOÍSTA YO! ¿Como tienes el descaro de decirme eso, cuando serías capaz de despedir a quién y cuántos sean con tal de que la audiencia suba medio punto?. A tí jamás te importó la gente que aquí trabaja, solo te preocupas por tu carrera y las ganancias que puedas obtener de todo esto. En lo que a mí concierne, tú eres la principal responsable de que Bolt haya huído por haber ordenado cambiar el final del episodio. Aún sabiendo todo esto, no sé como eres capaz de decirme lo que me acabas de decir... eres una bruja sin corazón.

Director – [con una risa burlona] ¡JA! La describiste a la perfección.

Penny – [apuntando con el dedo al que acababa de hablar] Y tú, maldito insensato, no sé como te atreves a reírte. De no haber sido por tu "brillante" idea de hacer que el show se base en mantener engañado a mi perro de por vida, esto tampoco habría pasado. Pudo haber tenido una vida normal como cualquier perro y venir a filmar los miércoles y jueves, pero no, tenían que poner eso en la letra pequeña del contrato para obligarme a condenarlo a una vida miserable, y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera me dejan llevármelo conmigo los fines de semana. Eres un bastardo que está al mismo nivel que ella.

El agente estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Penny no lo dejo hablar.

Penny – Y finalmente tú, eres la peor escoria que haya conocido en mi vida. Lo único que haces es pasar el día explotándome, llevándome de entrevista a entrevista, inauguraciónes, o cualquier otro tipo de evento público del cuál puedas obtener beneficios. Dices que lo haces por mí, pero yo no soy ninguna idiota, te importa mi fama solo para asegurarte que tu nombre como mi representante aparezca en todos lados, de revistas hasta tapas de diarios. No sé ni para qué me molesto en hablar de tí, eres una basura que vendería a su propia hija si ve que puede sacar algún provecho. Me das asco.

Dicho esto, Penny se fue corriendo fuera del set dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Sabía que lo que había dicho estaba mal, pero era lo que realmente sentía, y no tenía ganas de ser reprendida por nadie en ese momento. Quería estar a solas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en el set:

Mindy – [muy molesta] ¿Quién se cree esa mocosa maleducada para hablarnos así? Ya verá cuando la encuentre y... [fue interrumpida]

M.P - ¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Demandarla? ¿A una niña de doce años y que para colmo es estrella de televisión? Ni bien se haga público les jugará en contra a todos ustedes. Así que les recomiendo que si quieren mantener su reputación, si es que la tienen, en el lugar en el que está, ya no le den vueltas al asunto. Después de todo, es solo una niña, y acaba de perder a uno de sus seres más queridos. Yo le dí a Bolt con el propósito de llenar el vacío que quedó en su corazón luego de la muerte de su padre, y ahora ustedes vienen y hablan de él como si fuera un objeto desechable, lastimando a mi Penny con cada palabra que escupen de sus sucias bocas. Deberían avergonzarse. [dicho esto, se da media vuelta y sale del set con el fin de encontrar a su hija]

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Penny se hallaba llorando detrás del set, oculta por un gran contenedor de basura que estaba a su lado.

Penny – (Bolt, ¿dónde estás?...¿Te encuentras bien?... Te extraño mucho... Por favor vuelve, te necesito... ojalá no te sientas tan solo y deprimido como me siento yo ahora... espero que hayas encontrado buenos amigos o alguna familia que te quiera tanto como te quiero yo...) [sigue llorando]

En eso escucha un ladrido que llama rápidamente su atención.

Penny – [muy emocionada] ¿Bolt? [pero sus animos decaen al ver que se trataba del perro sustituto] Ahh... eres tú... ¿cómo estás amiguito? ¿vienes a darme ánimos? [lo acaricia mientras el perro le lame la cara, animándola un poco]

Por detrás del perro aparece una persona que aparenta ser su dueño.

X – Hola... ¿Tu eres Penny verdad?

Penny – [sorprendida porque no lo vió, pero enseguida se calma] Hola sí... yo soy Penny... ¿Tú eres su dueño? [señalando al perro que ella tenía en brazos]

X – Sí, mi nombre es Edgar, mucho gusto.

Penny – Un placer conocerte también... Y... ¿cuál es el nombre de este chico?

Edgar – Su nombre es Light, pero está bien si quieres llamarlo Bolt, no hay problema.

Penny – No, no puedo llamarlo así... Bolt es único para mí. Sí lo hago sería como intentar reemplazarlo y sé que no puedo hacer eso...

Edgar – Te entiendo, amas mucho a tu mascota, en eso nos parecemos mucho. Para mí también Light es único, y sé que si estuviera en una situación similar tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo.

Penny – [al perro] ¿Así que tu nombre es Light? ¿verdad chico? [empieza a jugar con él]

Edgar – Escucha Penny... estuve pensándolo y quería saber si te gustaría llevarte a Light los fines de semana. No intento para nada que reemplaces a tu amigo, es solo que me apena mucho verte en esta situación y sé que Light podrá ayudarte a que te sientas mejor. Además, será bueno para los dos, así se conocerán bien y podrán trabajar mejor en el programa. ¿Qué te parece?

Penny – No lo sé, digo, ¿té parece bien hacer eso? ¿No vas a extrañarlo?

Edgar – Claro que sí, pero sé que tú lo necesitas más. Además, sus hermanitos me están esperando en casa, así que no me sentiré solo.

Penny - ¿Y él no va a extrañarte?

Edgar – Probablemente un poco, sí. Pero mientras tenga a alguien quien lo ame y juegue con él verás que siempre estará feliz.

Penny – Si es así, entonces sí, estaría encantada. [hablándole al can] ¿Y tú que dices Light, te parece bien? [el perro ladra y asiente mientras juega con la chica] Entonces, bienvenido a la familia [dice alegre].

Edgar – Que gusto ver que se lleven tan bien. Si quieres, puedes llevártelo los jueves después de grabar y yo lo pasaría a buscar los lunes a la mañana ¿Qué opinas?

Penny - ¿En serio? Pero eso ya serían casi cuatro días ¿realmente estás dispuesto a dejármelo tanto tiempo?

Edgar – Por supuesto linda, sé que contigo estará en buenas manos. Además, en los días de filmación puedes llevarlo a dar un paseo durante los ratos libres, como también puedes venir a mi casa y jugar con él el tiempo que quieras.

Penny – Wow, muchisimas gracias señor. Le prometo que cuidaré bien de él.

Edgar – Sé que lo harás, y puedes llamarme Edgar.

Penny – Sin embargo, no crea que por esto voy a olvidarme de Bolt. Continuaré buscándolo hasta el día en que me muera.

Edgar – Y más te vale, no te lo perdonaría si no lo hiceras [le guiña un ojo].

Penny – Gracias de nuevo. Iré a avisarle a mi mamá. Nos vemos luego.

Edgar – [saluda sonriendo amablemente] Sí, hasta luego. Y avísame cuando necesites ayuda para buscar a Bolt.

Penny – [gritando a la distancia] ¡LO HARÉ!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fuera de los estudios, pero no muy lejos de allí, podía verse cómo el can que había logrado atravesar todo el país a un paso firme y decidido, se encontraba ahora caminando por las calles de Los Angeles, habiendo ya perdido todo ese espíritu que lo trajo hasta aquí y avanzando léntamente sin siquiera ver hacia delante, de todas formas ya no tenía un camino que seguir en su vida.

Bolt – (Finálmente ahora soy capaz de comprender como es el mundo real. No existen los superpoderes, todos somos normales. No existen los héroes, todo el mundo es egoísta y luchan solo por sobrevivir y tener aquello que desean sin importar a quién tengan que pisotear. La vida no es un llamado a la aventura, es un simple reto de supervivencia. No existen los finales felices, uno simplemente supera obstáculo tras obstáculo para llegar hasta una desgracia más grande. No existen las buenas personas, todas son falsas y te abandonan cuando tienen la oportunidad como lo hicieron conmigo y con... [no pudo terminar la oración] Ay Díos... que idiota fuí... En fin, ya perdí la razón de mi vida, así que no tiene sentido que siga viviendo. [Se para en medio de una calle mientras vé como un camión se acerca directo hacia él] Supongo que aquí se acaba todo. [cierra los ojos] Me hubiese gustado al menos disculparme contigo antes de morir... adiós, Mittens)

Su final parecía inevitable, hasta que escuchó una melodiosa pero agitada voz que le abre los ojos.

X - ¡BOLT, CUIDADO!

El can no llega siquiera a voltear la cabeza para ver, cuando siente que es embestido por alguien y arrojado hasta la vereda, mientras que el otro ser burla la muerte agachándose y pasando entre medio de las ruedas bajo el vehículo.

Bolt – [se levanta y vé incrédulo a quién tenía delante de sus ojos] ¡MITTENS! ¿En serio eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú? [se asusta al ver a su amiga aterrada, corre hasta ella y comienza a revisar si estaba herida] ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Mittens – [se altera y se sonroja al notar que el can la estaba toqueteando y olfateando por todas partes como si intentara confirmar que es ella a quién vé] ¡Ya basta orejón, deja de acosarme! Sí, soy yo, y no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Bolt – [avergonzado] Lo siento... Y...¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mittens – Mehh... para resumir, quedé atada a un perro lunático que me arrastró por todo el país. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. La gran interrogante es [con preocupación] ¿cómo te sientes? [algo sarcástica] Bueno, supongo que no muy bien viendo que intentabas suicidarte, pero aún así...

Bolt – [algo deprimido] Sí eh... tenías razón sobre ella Mittens... ella, bueno... no era real.

Mittens – Lo sé Bolt, estuve ahí y lo vi todo. Intenté evitarlo pero llegué demasiado tarde. De verdad lo siento.

Bolt – No Mittens, tú no tienes que disculparte. Debí haberte creído desde un principio. Espera, ¿viniste hasta aquí por mí?

Mittens – Ajám, claro que sí idiota, ¿por qué otra razón vendría sino hasta el mismo lugar al que tú te dirijiste? No creo que sea una coincidencia ¿o sí?

Bolt – Pero ¿por qué? Después de lo que te he hecho...

Mittens – Solo digamos que el roedor sabe decir las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado.

Bolt – Sí, ese Rhino no está tan loco después de todo. Por cierto ¿en dónde está él?

Mittens – Lo dejé en la entrada del set, se quedó jugando con un humano.

Bolt - ¿En serio? ¿Rhino?

Mittens – Bueno, en realidad el cree estar pateándole el trasero a un secuaz del tipo del ojo verde, pero el humano lo ve como un juego. No te preocupes, está fuera de peligro.

Bolt – Me lo imaginaba. Ya se me hacía raro Rhino comportándose normal jaja. [hizo una pausa larga mientras Mittens comenzó a avanzar] Oye Mittens [ella se detuvo y volteó a ver] lamento haber sido tan idiota... No haberte hecho caso ha sido el peor error que cometí en mi vida y sé que te he hecho sufrir mucho... Yo... [fue interrumpido]

Mittens – Basta Bolt, no digas más. Sí estoy aquí es porque me importas. Sin importar lo idiota que seas, no voy a odiarte por eso. Eres mi amigo y te quiero, eso basta para mí. Admito que me ha dolido mucho lo que hiciste, y por eso no creas que te perdonaré así de facil. No señor, tendrás que compensármelo si quieres seguir siendo mi mejor amigo muchacho.

Bolt – [corre hasta ella y la abraza] Gracias Mittens, en serio, muchas gracias. Te prometo que no volveré a dudar de tí. [llora de la felicidad]

Mittens – [le devuelve el abrazo] Ya, ya... no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Bolt – [se separa del abrazo y limpia sus lágrimas] Mittens... bueno, sé que este era el final de nuestro viaje y que aquí nos íbamos a separar, pero bueno... las cosas cambiaron y... quisiera saber... si podría ir contigo. [cláramente apenado]

Mittens - ¡Pero por supuesto que te vienes conmigo! [Bolt se queda atónito ante tal reacción] Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir por las buenas después de lo que me hiciste, aún me tienes que compensar. Así que aunque te hubieses negado, te habría llevado conmigo a rastras si fuese necesario.

Bolt – [nervioso] jeje, no te preocupes, no va a hacer falta. Y te prometo que te lo compensaré.

Mittens – [le guiña un ojo] Más te vale.

Bolt – [levantando una ceja] Y... ¿exáctamente de qué manera quieres que te lo compense?

Mittens – [seductívamente] – No te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo.

Bolt – [sonrojado y cambiando de tema] Bueno... deberíamos ir a buscar a Rhino.

Mittens – No, estará mejor si lo dejamos así. Estoy segura que ese humano le dará un buen hogar.

Bolt - ¿QUÉ? Rhino es nuestro amigo, no podemos abandonarlo así. Además, vaya a saber que podría hacerle ese humano. Ya sabes que no podemos fiarnos de ellos, después de lo que nos han hecho a nosotros ¿cómo saber que con Rhino no pasará lo mismo?

Mittens – Créeme, es lo mejor para él. Dime ¿sabes cuántos hamsters callejeros hay por el mundo? Yo te lo diré, cero. Ellos no están hechos para vivir una vida salvaje, y menos en la calle. Son pequeños y serían la presa facil de cualquiera. No pueden recorrer grandes distancias por su cuenta y no tienen la fuerza para abrir lugares donde poder obtener comida. Incluso aunque ambos cuidemos de él, no tardaría mucho en meterse en una situación en la que no lo podamos ayudar. Fácilmente podría caer por una alcantarilla o ser cazado por un águila, no hay forma que nosotros podamos salvarlo de eso. Además es Rhino por todos los cielos, es el hamster más loco y despistado que debe existir, sin dudas es el que menos chances tendría en sobrevivir en una vida independiente.

Bolt – Pero... ¿crées que es más seguro dejarlo con ese humano que ni conocemos? Con nosotros al menos podríamos hacer el intento y protegerlo, pero si se quedara con él, ¿cómo sabríamos si será o no bien cuidado? No hay forma de asegurarlo.

Mittens – No hay más remedio que arriesgarnos y confiar en él. Sé que te suena una locura, y es más dificil aún porque se trata de un buen amigo, pero es lo mejor. Además ví como lo trataba el humano y se vé que le gustan los hamsters. También dijo que ya había tenido uno en su infancia, así que no dudo que tendrá una buena vida con él.

Bolt – Si tú lo dices Mittens, te creeré. Prometí que ya no dudaría de tí, pero por lo menos, déjame que vea al humano para asegurarme.

Mittens – Claro, no hay problema. Ven, es por aquí. [lo guía hasta la entrada de los estudios] Mira, ahí están [señalando con su pata].

Hombre – [con Rhino en su mano] Aww, eres una ternurita. Estoy seguro que a mis hijos les vas a encantar, ellos adóran los animales. También tenemos un periquito que seguro se convertirán en grandes amigos. Mañana mismo voy a comprarte una casa de tubos para que puedas jugar y tener diversión todo el día. Ven, vamos a casa.

El hombre comienza a caminar hasta su auto y coloca al roedor aún en su bola en el asiento copiloto, sujetándolo con el cinturón de seguridad. Pese a los intentos de Rhino para liberarse, no lo logra, mientras sigue balbuceando insultos y cosas que va a hacerle al humano, quien era incapaz de entenderle.

Mittens - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Bolt – Uff... [suspira adolorido] Confiaremos en él. No parece una mala persona, pero nunca se sabe. Después de todo es un actor, y nada asegura que vaya a comportarse diferente a ...[no pudo terminar la frase]

Mittens – [un poco preocupada] ¿"Penny" ibas a decir?

Bolt – [triste y molesto] No la nombres... después de todo ni siquiera sé si ese era realmente su nombre.

Mittens – [apenada] Lo siento.

Bolt – No, está bien, no estoy molesto contigo. Lamento haber reaccionado así. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que fue mi vida.

Mittens – [aún más triste] Pero Bolt, en serio, perdóname. Tú me salvaste y no fuí capaz de hacer lo mismo por tí. Soy una inutil.

Bolt - ¿Entonces solo viniste porque te sentías en deuda conmigo?

Mittens – NO, claro que no. Tú realmente me importas y mucho. Es por eso que te pido que me perdones, porque yo era la única en quién podías confiar cuando más me necesitabas y no pude hacer nada para ayudarte, cuando tú si lo hiciste por mí cuando te necesité.

Bolt – [suaviza su voz] ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Tú sí me ayudaste. ¿Acaso olvidas que me salvaste de ser atropellado por un camión poniendo en riesgo tu propia vida? Y por si fuera poco, tú me salvaste de mí mismo, al rescatarme de ese mar de penumbras en el que estaba ahogándose mi corazón. Gracias a tí recobré las esperanzas, las ganas de vivir. Estoy vivo gracias a tí. Tenerte a mi lado le da sentido a mi vida.

Mittens – [conteniendo las lágrimas de la felicidad] ¿En serio sientes eso Bolt?

Bolt – [con una cálida sonrisa] Con todo mi corazón.

Mittens – [lo abraza y comienza a llorar] Gracias Bolt, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Yo... no quería volver a estar sola otra vez. Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme.

Bolt – Te lo prometo, y esta vez será vitalicio. No importa si llegas a odiarme y quieres irte lo más lejos de mí, jamás dejaré de estar a tu lado. Siempre estaré ahí para protegerte y apoyarte en cualquier otra cosa que me necesites.

Mittens – [asiente con la cabeza mientras se limpia las lágrimas] Y yo también, lo prometo.

Bolt – [le da una sonrisa y luego suspira relajándose] Uff... que alivio... por un segundo pensé que querías estar conmigo por estar en deuda. Menos mal que no fue así, no te habría seguido si solo fuese una carga para tí.

Mittens – Mehh... a la larga lo serás, pero eso no me importa si estoy bien acompañada [le devuelve la sonrisa]

Bolt – Jeje, trataré de hacer mi estancia contigo lo menos pesada y más placentera posible.

Mittens – [con una mirada y voz seductora] Ohh, estoy segura que así será. [Bolt no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco]

El duo así esperó hasta ver como su amigo se iba en el auto, viéndolo por última vez mientras se perdía de vista al doblar una calle.

Bolt – Adiós, Rhino.

Mittens – Adiós roedor.

A partir de este momento, una nueva etapa comienza en la vida de todos. Penny ahora tiene a un nuevo amigo con quién jugar, mientras paralélamente seguiría en la búsqueda de su auténtico mejor amigo que por los crueles caprichos del destino, no pudieron reencontrarse después de haber estado tan cerca debido a un terrible malentendido. Rhino ahora se encontraba en un gran lío, sus amigos se han separado de él, viéndose obligado a vivir una vida normal con una familia de humanos que lo cuidaría. Finálmente, Bolt y Mittens, lograron reencontrarse y resolver sus conflictos luego de un dificil y emotivo momento, abriéndose ante ellos un mapa en blanco sin un curso aparente al cual dirigir sus vidas. Sin embargo, en sus corazones tienen una idea vaga de a dónde realmente quieren llegar y como desean pasar el resto de sus vidas, aunque precísamente no es un lugar físico lo que tienen en mente. Además, aún les falta el valor para admitir que eso es lo que reálmente sienten.

¿Qué futuro les espera a cada uno de ellos? Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. Pero si de algo hay que estar seguros, es que este no es el final de su historia, sino más bien el final de un capítulo y el comienzo de uno nuevo. Ahora que una nueva vida les espera, ¿será posible que el destino vuelva a cruzar sus caminos una vez más?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de la crónica 9na<strong>_

(posible) Título de la próxima crónica: Comenzando desde cero


	10. Empezando desde cero

Hola nuevamente gente, espero sepan disculpar por la larga espera porque la verdad no tengo ninguna excusa. Es lo de siempre, la inspiración se pierde y uno empiza a ocupar el tiempo en otras cosas y en seguida lo nuevo deja atrás a lo viejo. Sin embargo yo no soy del tipo de personas que les gusta dejar las cosas a medias, así que aunque me tome 10 años les prometo que voy a terminar este fanfic a como de lugar, sin importar la diferencia de tiempo que haya entre un capitulo y otro. Así que nunca den por muerto este fic porque cuando menos lo esperen voy a regresar XD

No puedo asegurarles en que momento voy a volver a subir otro capítulo porque en este momento me encuentro ocupado con otro proyecto, y la verdad que no tengo intenciones de abandonarlo después de haber avanzado tanto. Así que, por el momento nada es seguro, pero haré lo posible por traer un capítulo lo más pronto posible. Ojalá como mínimo pueda subir uno al mes. Aunque también el hecho de que empiezo la universidad el mes que viene va a complicar más las cosas aún. Recemos para que todo salga bien XD.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo y (como digo siempre) ojalá sepan disfrutarlo como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Si quieren dejar comentarios siempre son más que bienvenidos, pero yo ya soy feliz con que la gente lo lea. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica 10ma: Comenzando desde cero<strong>

Varias horas ya habían pasado y por el horizonte el sol se asomaba indicando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Luego de aquella triste y forzada despedida con su amigo Rhino, el duo restante comenzó a pensar en cuál sería el siguiente paso que deberían hacer en sus vidas ahora que no tenían ningún objetivo claro. Fue un poco dificil llegar a una decisión luego del complicado momento recién vivido, sin embargo si de algo estaba seguro Bolt es que no quería permanecer un segundo más en esa ciudad. Deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar de engaños y mentiras, y en especial, de esa niña que tanto dolor le había causado. Es así que por sugerencia de Mittens optaron por regresar a Las Vegas, en donde al menos tendrían comida sin contratiempos, un buen techo donde pasar las noches y no tendrían que preocuparse de volver a ver a esas personas indeseables otra vez. Luego de un corto viaje, finalmente llegaron a su destino, y al ver que cae la noche se apresuraron en darse una buena cena antes de partir a tomar un merecido descanso en las improvisadas casas que había preparado Mittens con unas cajas la última vez que estuvieron en esta ciudad.

Bolt – Uahh [bosteza y sale de la caja] ¿Mittens aún no despierta? [se acerca hasta la caja de la felina y empieza a sacudir su cuerpo] Vamos Mittens despierta, ya amaneció.

Mittens – [hablando dormida] Yo también Bolty... [abrazaba su cola]

Bolt - ¿Eh? ¿Bolty? [mirándola extrañado] Como sea, vamos Mittens levántate ¿o piensas quedarte a dormir aquí todo el día?

Mittens – [aún dormida] Por supuesto que puedes dormir conmigo Bolty...

Bolt – [aún más extrañado] ¿Eh? No quiero dormir contigo, quiero que te levantes.

Mittens – [en la misma condición] Cinco minutos más... quédate conmigo cinco minutos más... no me dejes sola... por favor no te vayas... [empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos]

Bolt – [se preocupó al ver esto y empezó a sacudirla con más fuerza] ¡Vamos Mittens, tienes que despertar!

Mittens – ¡AHH! [grita y salta del susto]

Bolt – [La abraza para tranquilizarla] Ya, ya... estoy aquí. Lamento haber sido tan brusco pero es que no despertabas.

Mittens – [respirando agitadamente sin entender que pasaba] ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Bolt – Creo que estabas soñando una pesadilla, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Mittens – [se sonrojó] ¿Acaso estaba hablando dormida? [se despegó del abrazo]

Bolt – Sí, por lo que entendí te estaba abandonando en tu sueño, por eso te dije lo que dije. ¿Te sientes bien? [preguntó preocupado al verla tan nerviosa y sudando más de la cuenta]

Mittens – Y... ¿eso fue todo lo que dije?

Bolt – Bueno... también dijiste un par de cosas extrañas pero nada que sea para preocuparse.

Mittens – [en extremo alterada, lo toma del pellejo del pecho y lo empieza a agitar hacia atrás y adelante] ¡DIME QUE MÁS FUE LO QUE DIJE!

Bolt – [un poco mareado] ¡Esta bien, tranquila, te lo diré, pero ya deja de sacudirme!

Mittens – [se detuvo pero lo seguía sujetando] ¿Y bien?

Bolt – Bueno, primero te escuché llamarme "Bolty"... [al oír esto Mittens se sonrojó al límite] pero no tengo ningún problema si quieres llamarme así, por mí está bien.

Mittens – [aún sonrojada] ¿En serio?

Bolt – Claro, pero eso sí, no te enojes si después hago lo mismo contigo, o si decido ponerte algún sobrenombre.

Mittens – [sonriendo feliz] De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante te llamaré así [le guiña un ojo]

Bolt – Ohh sí, y también mencionaste algo de que yo durmiera contigo [al decir esto, la cara de Mittens regresó al mismo tono rojo y nervioso que tenía hace unos segundos]

Mittens – Y... ¿qué piensas de eso?

Bolt – [con mirada inocente] Pues no es nada que me parezca extraño, digo, ya hemos dormido juntos varias veces durante el viaje, así que no veo por qué debería molestarme. Si hace frío o tienes miedo de algo no veo por qué no podamos pasar la noche juntos, pero claro si te parece raro mejor lo dejamos como estamos.

Mittens – [aliviada] OK, entonces si eso pasa podemos contar con el otro para cubrirnos las espaldas jajaja (Uff... por momentos como este es que me alegra que sea tan inocente, parece que ni se dió cuenta a qué me refería jeje).

Bolt – Bueno, ahora que ya estás despierta ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer?

Mittens – Jeje, siempre piensas primero con el estómago ¿verdad chico?

Bolt – [avergonzado] Uy... no me voy a quedar aquí parado a ser el objetivo de tus burlas, me voy a comer y si quieres que te deje algo más te vale que te apresures [sin decir más sale corriendo hacia el callejón cercano]

Mittens – ¡Espérame Bolt, no es justo! ¡Ya veráz cuando te alcance! [se va corriendo detrás del can]

Quince minutos después, tras darse un regio desayuno:

Mittens – Ay... ¡pero qué bien que se come aquí! Creo que jamás me hartaré de este lugar. [decía con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba la pancita con su pata]

Sin embargo el can no articuló palabra alguna. Estaba distante, ya que mientras hurgaba de la basura, se encontró con su viejo collar que había perdido la última vez que estuvo allí cuando peleaba con unos perros callejeros. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, delante de sus patas, sin saber que hacer con él.

Mittens – [preocupada] ¿Qué te pasa Bolt? Te estoy hablando ¿Por qué no me contestas? [se acerca a ver y se encuentra con el collar, preocupándose aún más] Oh Bolty, ya no tienes que pensar en eso, tu vida ahora está aquí, conmigo. Sé que es duro, pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer respecto a eso, ya has hecho suficiente al ir hasta allí y pudiste ver con tus propios ojos las malas intenciones de esas personas. Sé que no soy Penny, pero al menos quiero que sepas que conmigo siempre podrás contar.

Bolt – [con mirada baja, cláramente deprimido] No es eso, y por favor, ni te compares con esa humana, ya no significa nada para mí. Es sólo que ahora que soy capaz de entender el mundo real, me doy cuenta que estoy lejos siquiera de ser un perro normal. Yo... soy debil. Esos perros me dieron una paliza y no pude hacer nada para evitar que se llevaran mi comida. Y si a todo esto le sumamos que soy un idiota sin remedio no sé como voy a hacer para sobrevivir en este mundo.

Mittens – Ay Bolt... para empezar no eres ningún idiota, sólo eres inexperto, ya verás que luego de un par de lecciones con tu maestra favorita serás capaz de arreglartelas solo en todo lo que te propongas. Respecto a lo otro, jamás me pareciste debil, todo lo contrario, nunca te rindes ante nada, tienes una determinación admirable.

Bolt – Pero Mittens, no se puede ganar una pelea sólo con determinación.

Mittens – [un poco molesta] ¿Y por qué te importa tanto pelear? ¿Sólo porque te robaron un pedazo de carne? Yo no tengo garras y lo he hecho muy bien sobreviviendo hasta ahora. ¿Qué necesidad tienes de pelear si puedes sobrevivir sin hacerlo? Simplemente huye y problema resuelto.

Bolt - ¿Acaso piensas que huir siempre es la solución? No sé de que sirve la determinación entonces. No me preocupa ser debil porque puedan robarme, lo que me preocupa es no ser capaz de defenderte cuando estés en peligro.

Mittens – [asombrada por tal respuesta] ¿Q-Qué?

Bolt – Mittens, tu eres un gato, hembra, delgada y para colmo no tienes garras, las tienes todas en tu contra y entiendo el porqué de que no puedas defenderte y elijas huir. Sin embargo yo que soy todo lo contrario no puedo hacerlo sólo porque soy un debilucho, no importa lo valiente que sea. Quiero ser fuerte porque quiero protegerte. Tú haces tanto por mí y yo no soy capaz de compensártelo de ninguna forma. Sé muy bien que esas marcas en tu oreja son prueba suficiente de que no siempre se puede huir. Es por eso que me preocupa, porque temo que vuelvas a estar otra vez en una situación en la que no puedas huir y yo no sea capaz de protegerte.

Mittens – [con una mirada y una voz dulce] Aww Bolt, que tierno [lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla] Igual tampoco me gustaría ver que salieras lastimado sólo por defenderme, pero al menos me parece un motivo muy noble.

Bolt – Gracias Mittens, pero no te emociones tanto. Como te dije, aunque lo intentara no sería capaz de evitar que te lastimen por lo debil e inutil que soy. [baja la mirada apenado]

Mittens - ¿Debil tú? Mírate. Eres un perro grande, macho, adulto y musculoso. Déjame recordarte que estuviste levantándome y arrastrándome la mitad del viaje como si fuera una simple bolsa de plástico en el viento. Sin importar cuanto tiraba por zafarme y huir con todas mis fuerzas, no fui capaz de moverte siquiera un milímetro, y no parecía que estuvieras haciendo esfuerzo alguno para evitarlo. No entiendo como puedes dudar de tu fuerza. Eres fuerte, sólo tienes que aprender la técnica, eso es todo.

Bolt – Y digamos que te creo ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprender a pelear como un perro? Porque sinceramente dudo que un gato sepa pelear del mismo modo.

Mittens – Tienes razón, no puedo enseñarte a pelear como un perro, pero al menos puedo enseñarte a evadir como un gato, sin dudas eso te ayudará mucho al momento de pelear y te puedo asegurar que serás el único perro que cuente con tal habilidad. Ahora para aprender a pelear tendrás que arreglártelas solo. Te recomiendo que observes peleas de perros a la distancia para que estudies y aprendas sus movimientos. Luego sólo tendrás que llevarlo a la práctica, imita sus movimientos, afila tus dientes con un hueso, rompe un par de palos con tu mandíbula y ya serás todo un perro de acción.

Bolt - ¡Qué buen plan! Jaja, tu inteligencia nunca deja de sorprenderme. Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a entrenar!

Mittens – ¡Espera Bolt! [lo detiene sujetándolo del hombro] ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu collar?

Bolt – [un poco triste] Está roto, así que ya no puedo ponérmelo. De todas formas tampoco lo quiero. Sólo es un mal recuerdo de mi vida pasada, como este sucio nombre [mirando a la placa]. Este nombre no me pertenece, le pertenece al personaje del programa. Yo ya no soy ese.

Mittens – No debes avergonzarte de tu pasado Bolt, y sobre todo, nunca debes olvidarlo. Tienes que entender que aunque haya sido doloroso, algo bueno hubo de todo eso, y es a eso lo que se llama una "experiencia". A través de las experiencias uno aprende. En ese momento aprendiste lo que realmente es el mundo real, aprendiste la maldad que pueden tener las personas, aprendiste que no siempre las cosas terminan como uno quiere. A veces es bueno contar con un recuerdo que no nos haga olvidar, para no volver a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Tampoco debes avergonzarte de tu nombre. Tu nombre es tuyo pero no puedes esperar que no sea de nadie más. Este mundo es tan amplio que es seguro que encontrarás a más de uno que tenga tu mismo nombre, así que no puedes esperar a encontrar uno que sea sólo tuyo. Lo que realmente cuenta no es el nombre en sí, sino el ser que está tras ese nombre, eso es lo que te hace único. Además, si te cambias el nombre ya no te podré decir Bolty ¿no crees? [le da una cálida sonrisa]

Bolt – [le devuelve la sonrisa]Uff... Siempre tienes la razón mujer, parece mentira pero nunca hay forma de argumentar a nada de lo que dices.

Mittens – [sonríe pícaramente] Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro.

Bolt gira los ojos hacia arriba, para luego asentir derrotado.

Mittens - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay del collar?

Bolt – Ya no puedo llevarlo Mittens, se rompió, así que, aunque quisiera, ya no podría ponérmelo. Si quieres puedes quedártelo.

Mittens – [confusa ante tal sugerencia] ¿Eh?

Bolt – Mira, [señalando al collar] se rompió en el último agujero pero aún puede ser usado en los primeros. A mí ya no me cabría, pero no creo que tú tengas problemas con ese delgado cuello que tienes.

Mittens – [algo nerviosa] ¿Y...y por qué tendría yo que usar tu collar?

Bolt – Oh, si no lo quieres no importa. Es sólo que como insistías tanto, pensé que querías que no lo abandonara. Como te dije, ya no me queda, así que no puedo usarlo. Es una lástima porque después de todo, he tenido este collar desde que fuí adoptado. Cada muesca indica todo lo que he crecido en ese tiempo, y supongo que es bastante considerando que llegué hasta su límite jeje. En fin, recién dijiste que era bueno tener un recuerdo para no olvidar esas malas experiencias, así que pensé que no muy a menudo tengo la oportunidad de ver mi collar teniéndolo atado al cuello, pero si está en el cuello de alguien más, y casualmente ese alguien eres tú, supongo que no podré evitar verlo cada día de mi vida.

Mittens- [traga saliva] B-bueno, si lo pones así, creo que no puedo negarme. Después de todo, es algo importante para tí.

Bolt – [extrañado] ¿Qué sucede Mittens? No te ves muy a gusto con la idea. ¿Algo te molesta? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Mittens – No Bolt, sí quiero, es sólo... [hizo una mueca de dolor] que no he usado un collar desde el momento en que me abandonarón. No quiero volver a sentir esos desagradables sentimientos otra vez.

Bolt – [intentando confortarla] Oh Mittens, lamento oír eso, pero creo que así es aún más necesario que lo uses. No quiero sonar insensible, todo lo contrario, no me gusta la idea de verte sufrir, por eso quiero que pienses en esto de otra forma. Piensa en esto como un símbolo; símbolo de que nunca te abandonaré y siempre estaré a tu lado no importa lo que pase; símbolo de que conmigo siempre tendrás un lugar en dónde estar, un hombro en dónde apoyarte y un brazo para defenderte; símbolo de nuestra plena confianza entre nosotros. Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿lo aceptas?

Mittens – [corre hacia él y lo abraza felizmente] ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ, ACEPTO!

Bolt – [extrañado ante tal reacción] ¿Ok?

Mittens – [soltándolo y colocándose el collar] Jaja, si no te conociera tan bien, juraría que te me estabas declarado.

Bolt – [igual de confundido] ¿Declarar qué?

Mittens – Oh, nada importante, olvídalo, ya vámonos de aquí. ¿Qué me dices si empezamos con el entrenamiento ahora?

Bolt – Muy bien, te sigo. (Que extraño, parece que algo que dije la animó, aunque no recuerdo haber dicho algo que ya no haya dicho antes. ¿Será por la forma en que lo dije? ¿Qué cosa habrá pensado que estaba declarando? Bahh, mujeres, es imposible entenderlas, con Penny y su madre era lo mismo.)

Empezaron a caminar pero de repente Mittens se da media vuelta enfrentando a Bolt, quien ante esto se detuvo, quedando perdido en sus pensamientos al ver cómo su collar colgaba perfectamente en el cuello de la felina y su placa se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás en cámara lenta, como si se tratase de la campana de una iglesia. Rápidamente salió del trance y preguntó confuso:

Bolt – ¿Qué sucede?

Mittens – El entrenamiento ya empezó.

Bolt – [Aún más confuso] ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí, en mitad de la calle?

Mittens – [Se acerca hacia él, caminando alrededor suyo de forma provocativa] Escucha, si quieres ser agil como un gato [se acerca aún más y le susurra al oído] primero tienes que atrapar uno [ni bien dicho eso, se lanzó a correr] ¡Atrápame si puedes!

Bolt – [sorprendido] ¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera! [comenzó la persecución] ¿Por qué haces esto Mittens? Yo no quiero atraparte.

Pero la gata no dio respuesta alguna más que acelerar el paso. Se le estaba empezando a complicar al can, ya que no sólo no podía igualar la velocidad que ella alcanzaba, sino que también había demasiadas personas caminando por las calles, moviéndose de un lado a otro, obstaculizando su camino y entorpeciéndole el paso. Es ahí cuando Bolt entendió las razones de Mittens en hacer esto.

Bolt – (Ya comprendo. Ella no sólo está haciendo esto para que equipare mi velocidad a la suya, sino que también está entrenando mis reflejos y flexibilidad para esquivar a la gente en la mayor velocidad posible).

Mittens mira hacia atrás y al ver su cara decide que ya es el momento de romper el silencio.

Mittens – [ambos aún corriendo] Veo que ya te has dado cuenta.

Bolt – ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Mittens – [con una sonrisa burlona] ¡Ja! Creeme cuando te digo que en mi vida he visto muchas caras de poker y la tuya definitivamente no es una de ellas.

Bolt – [reaccionando ante la provocación] ¿Ah sí? Ya verás lo que te haré cuando te atrape [dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro]

Mittens – [con sarcasmo] ¡Oh no! ¡Pobre de mí! … Ya lo veremos cuando me alcances, claro, si es que alguna vez me alcanzas [y al decir esto aceleró aún más] ¡Y NO CREO QUE DESDE AHÍ ATRAS VAYAS A HACERLO! [gritó mientras la distancia entre ambos se hacia más grande a cada paso que daban]

Bolt – (¡Rayos, es muy rápida! A este ritmo no podré alcanzarla)

Mittens – [burlonamente] ¿Qué sucede Bolt? Creí que eras un super perro. Vamos, ¡Zoom Zoom! Jajajaja [volteó a ver y se asustó incrédula ante lo que veía. De la nada Bolt empezó a acelerar, acercándose más y más a ella a cada segundo] ¡AHHHHH! [gritó asustada y empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían] (Oh no, creo que acabo de tocar un nervio sensible, ¡que tonta fui! No debí haberme burlado de él haciendo referencia a sus falsos superpoderes. Se ve muy enojado, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me va a hacer si me atrapa).

Hábilmente Mittens empieza a zigzaguear lo más rápido y agudo posible para intentar ganar distancia sobre Bolt, pero sin resultado. No había forma de frenar a ese furioso canino que se abría paso entre la gente con una velocidad y una gracia propias de un felino. En la desesperación, Mittens elaboró un astuto plan para perder a Bolt de una vez por todas. Observó unos callejones más adelante, así que decidió usar a las personas para cubrir su cuerpo de los ojos de Bolt y en el momento exacto sin que él lo notara se lanzaría hacia la entrada del callejón como un un rayo mientras el despitado can seguiría de largo. Y así procedió, aunque las cosas no resultaron como ella esperaba.

Mittens – [recostándose detrás de un contenedor de basura para recobrar el aire] Uff … jeje, novato.

Repentinamente, Mittens observó cómo una sombra que se elevaba sobre ella empezó a cubrir su cuerpo. La gata alzó la cabeza para ver que era y sus temores se hicieron realidad al ver cómo por encima del contenedor se dibujaba la silueta de la cabeza del can, cuyo rostro le fue imposible ver debido al brillo intenso del sol dentrás de su testa. Ese segundo que estuvo congelada del susto fue suficiente para que Bolt saltara sobre ella y la dominara fácilmente sosteniéndola contra el piso con una pata.

Mittens - ¡AHHG! OK Bolt, me ganaste, ya puedes soltarme. [decía lo más firme que podía, aunque el terror en su rostro y en sus palabras era notablemente obvio]

Bolt – [tenía una cara tan seria que podría matar con sólo una mirada] No lo creo gato. ¿Te crees que te puedes burlar de mí y de todo lo que sufrí y salirte con la tuya así de fácil?

Mittens – [balbuseaba y tiritaba del miedo] N-no Bolty, p-por favor. Lo s-siento, tienes razón, n-no debí tratarte se esa manera, soy una idiota, ¿p-podrías perdonarme?

Bolt - No, no, señorita. No es así como funcionan las cosas. Si molestas al toro, más te vale estar preparado para recibir los cuernos. Tú me enseñaste eso, ¿recuerdas? Siempre hay que estar preparado para aceptar las concecuencias de nuestras acciones. ¿No me digas que se te olvidó? [despacio, empezó a acercar su mandíbula hacia su cuello]

Mittens – [sudor y lágrimas empezaban a fluir como ríos de la desesperación] ¡Por favor no lo hagas Bolt! ¡Me prometiste que jamás me harías daño!

Bolt – Sí, lo dije … y tú también lo dijiste [dijo con una sonrisa macabra al momento en que ya su hocico rosaba su cuello]

Mittens - ¡AHH! [es lo único que salió de su boca al sentir la fría nariz del can rosando su piel. Cerró los ojos y esperó su trágico final, pero en lugar de eso recibió una larga lamida por todo su rostro] ¡IUCK! Qué asco, hubiese preferido que me arrancases un pedazo de garganta [dijo con su cara más seria, pero también con calma al saber que Bolt sólo jugaba]

Bolt – Prometí que no te lastimaría y así cumplí. Aunque claro, torturarte siempre es más satisfactorio [dijo con una sonrisa pícara]

Mittens – Ja Ja, qué divertido [dijo con su tan característico acento irónico]. Espero que con esto ya estés satisfecho.

Bolt – Sí [se tomó un largo suspiro para recobrar el aliento]. Gracias Mittens, tengo razón cuando digo que si no fuera por tí no sé lo que haría. Mira todo lo que he progresado en un solo día. [dijo mientras sonreía victorioso]

Mittens – Ya, ya, basta de alabarme [decía mientras se limpiaba la baba de su cara con un trozo de periódico que había en el suelo]. Todo esto es mérito tuyo. ¿No te lo dije? Físicamente eres toda una máquina canina, amigote. Sólo te faltaba la técnica. Eso sí, el entrenamiento recién comienza. Todavía tienes que aprender cómo defenderte, y eso depende todo de tí. Aunque creo que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente. Volvamos a nuestro refugio, se está haciendo tarde.

Y así ambos se fueron a recostar cada uno en sus cajas, mientras miraban el cielo que de a poco comenzaba a oscurecerse y llenarse de estrellas.

Bolt – [susurró pensativo] ¿Me pregunto cómo le estará llendo a Rhino? [y dio un largo suspiro mientras su mirada siguió perdida en ese cielo semi-estrellado del ocaso]

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lentamente los ojos de un roedor comenzaban a abrirse pesadamente. Aún estaba aturdido. Miraba hacia todos lados para ver si podía reconocer el terreno que lo rodeaba pero fue en vano. Todo era nuevo para él. Respondiendo a la incertidumbre, rápidamente sus sentidos volvieron en sí, pero esto sólo causo estresarlo aún más.

Rhino – [mirando seriamente de un lado a otro de reojo en una pose ninja] ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estan Bolt y la gata? ¡Auch! [se tocó la cabeza, sentía un agudo dolor en un lado] Recuerdo que un agente de Cálico me subió a su nave, y cuando estaba a punto de escapar de pronto todo se puso negro. Alguien debió atacarme por la espalda, pero no pudo ser él ya que iba conduciendo. ¿Acaso tenía un cómplice? Estoy seguro de haber revisado todo antes de salir de mi esfera y proceder con mi plan de escape tras abrir la ventanilla trasera, ¿cómo rayos no lo vi? Un momento, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ESFERA?!

El hamster podía sentir como si hubiese paja en sus pies, y agudizando la vista en la oscura penumbra que cubría la habitación pudo notar que estaba rodeado de barrotes de hierro.

Rhino - ¿Qué? ¿Una prisión? ¡Ja! No hay prisión que pueda conmigo. Muy mal pensado Cálico, esto será tu perdición.

? - ¡OH! Vaya, vaya. Veo que ya has despertado. [una voz extrañamente conocida resonó sobre su espalda con un tono divertido aunque ligeramente sarcástico]

Rhino – [Se dio vuelta y empezó a buscar en la oscuridad al dueño de dicha voz] ¿Quién está ahí? No te escondas miedoso, ¡da la cara!

? - Oh, pero no me estoy escondiendo, estoy justo frente a tí [dijo con el mismo tono de antes]

Con seguridad, Rhino se acercó hacia la parte posterior de la jaula y agudizó la vista lo más que pudo, pero esa confianza desapareció instantaneamente cuando reconoció la silueta de aquella misteriosa figura de cuya voz era dueño.

Rhino – [temblando nervioso] N-no puede ser. ¿A esto se refería Bolt con estar en el vientre de la bestia?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de la crónica 10ma<strong>_

(posible) Título de la próxima crónica: Fortaleza de Máxima seguridad


	11. Fortaleza de máxima seguridad

Hola mis lectores. Lamento nuevamente el retraso, aunque por suerte esta vez la espera fue menor. Como podrían haberse imaginado por el capítulo anterior, esta vez hay rotación de personajes, así que me disculpo de antemano si esperaban ver más de Bolt y Mittens, sin embargo, para la próxima podrán disfrutar más de ellos. Considerando que hice este fic con la intención de ser una prolongación de la película, sería injusto no dedicarle nada de tiempo al muy buen repertorio de personajes que tiene. Obviamente el fic siempre estará centrado en Bolt y en Mittens, y al mismo tiempo Rhino y Penny seguirán teniendo un rol de calibre. Lo que sí, ahora trataré de incluir más a otros personajes, como una forma de experimentar un poco y así también para que el mundo de Bolt no parezca conformado tan solo de 4 personas.

Por último me queda decir que este capítulo me salió mas corto de lo que realmente esperaba. Espero para la próxima traer algo que los sacie más por la espera. También voy a ir incluyendo de a poco más acción y aventura para que la historia no parezca tan estática. Aunque aún así tampoco pienso hacer este fic demasiado largo. Todavía tengo otros proyectos en mente.

Como siempre, mil gracias a toda la gente que se toma la molestia de leer mi fic, los reviews siempre son y serán bienvenidos, aunque yo ya soy feliz con saber que lees y disfrutas de mi historia. :D

Eh aquí sin más el capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica 11ra: Fortaleza de máxima seguridad<strong>

Varios segundos habían pasado desde que el joven hamster se había quedado pasmado de la sorpresa ante tan inesperado encuentro. Sin embargo, poco después volvió a recuperarse, aún pese a las terribles circunstancias en las que se hallaba. Así era él después de todo, siempre optimista y nunca rindiéndose ante nada. Eso era una de las tantas cosas que Bolt, o más bien su show, le habían enseñado; y si Bolt había salido de peores, sin dudas esta no era una situación que amerite dar marcha atrás, y menos considerando el tipo de fan que es Rhino, para quien probablemente jamás habría una lo suficientemente complicada para que siquiera se detuviese a pensarlo.

Rhino – ¿Así que fuiste tú todo este tiempo, eh? Tú eres quién está detrás de todo esto, ¿no es cierto? ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las patas encima! [El hamster se lanzó hacia los barrotes intentando alcanzar a la figura escondida entre las sombras gruñiendo y echando espuma por la boca en un frenesí rabioso]

? – ¡WOO, WOO, WOO! Tranquilízate, enano. Si te refieres al chichón en tu cabeza, sí, lo admito, fue mi culpa. Aunque deberías darme las gracias, te salve la vida después de todo.

Rhino – ¿Salvarme? ¡Frustraste mi plan de escape!

? – Pues si tu plan consistía en tirarte de cabeza al concreto de un auto en movimiento en medio de una autopista, entonces déjame felicitarte por tan espléndida estrategia, Cesar, ¿o debería llamarte Carlomagno? [dijo con su habital tono irónico]

Rhino – [respondiendo con el mismo tono] Oh, pero claro, se ve que estabas haciendo tu buena acción del día, lamento haberte juzgado indebidamente. ¡Ahora basta de tanta palabrería y dime que han hecho tú y tu jefe con Penny, gato roñoso!

? – ¿Pero qué... Ay, no puede ser, otro caso perdido [podía escucharse frustración y resignación en su voz]. Escucha, lamento que seas tan crédulo y descerebrado como Bolt, ¡pero tienes que entender que eso es sólo un show! ¡Nada de lo que ves en televisión es real, ni siquiera esos programas que se hacen llamar "reality shows"!

Rhino – ¡A otro perro con ese hueso!

? – Ehm, soy un gato, ¿sabes? Metáfora equivocada.

Rhino – ¡Sabes muy bien lo que quise decir! ¡No me voy a dejar engañar por el tipo que le lame las botas a Cálico! [había dado en el punto que dolía, esta vez era su turno de hacer exasperar a su adversario]

? – ¡Yo no le lamo las botas a nadie, ¿escuchaste albondiga?! Sólo soy un actor, igual que el estúpido perro al que admiras tanto.

Rhino – ¡Bolt es un héroe! [dijo desafiante]

? – Bolt_es_un_actor, te guste o no [dijo despacio remarcando cada palabra]. No, ni siquiera eso, es un pobre idiota que cree que todo lo que hace es real.

Rhino – ¡Qué ridículo! He visto la mega-increibleidad de sus poderes con mis propios ojos del mismísimo Bolt en persona. Desde que me convertí en su compañero, hemos enfrentado todo tipo de pelígros y adversida-

? – Sí, sí, sí. Mira, no estoy aquí para escuchar tus delirios y fantasías. Lo importante ahora es que el tipo que te "secuestró" [haciendo las comillas con sus dedos] decidió adoptarte como su nueva mascota, así que bienvenido a la familia [dijo sin mucho entusiasmo]. Mi nombre es Devon, y agradecería que me llames por ese nombre. Ese que está por allá [señalando a una jaula más elevada] es Lou, aunque no gastes energía en saludarlo, ya no habla, no después del... incidente [dijo con una mueca de dolor]. Aunque no creas nada de lo que te digo y pienses que el mundo del show es real, debes saber que no soy tu enemigo. Si te hace sentir mejor, sólo hago mi trabajo, sigo órdenes, no es nada personal, etc etc. Ahora respecto a- [se interrumpió a sí mismo] ¿qué estás haciendo?

Rhino – [trepado en el frente de la jaula tratando de abrir el cerrojo] Saliendo de aquí, ¿qué te parece que hago? No tengo tiempo para quedarme a escuchar las excusas de un gato cobarde que le teme a pelear.

Devon – Sabes, podría comerte de un bocado si quisiera, pero la verdad es que aunque resultes sumamente molesto, aprecio la compañía. Paso la mayor parte del día en este lugar sin nadie con quien socializar, más que un loro que no habla y dos niños de seis años que no hacen más que gritar como salvajes y apretujarte como a un osito de peluche.

Rhino – Sí, ya entendí, la historia de tu vida. Pero no tengo tiempo para tí, Bolt me necesita.

Devon – Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando salgas de la jaula? ¡Este lugar es impenetrable! La casa está completamente sellada. ¿Recuerdas el incidente que antes mencioné? Bueno, pues resulta que Lou una vez logró escapar, el momento más feliz de su vida, pero cuando lo volvieron a capturar, ya nada volvió a ser igual. Bloquearon cada rincón de la casa, ventanas, puertas, desagües, cañerías, chimenea, todo; y a Lou... ellos... le cortaron sus alas [dijo con una mueca de dolor]. Jamás he sentido compasión por un ave, excepto por esa vez. No fue triste verlo solamente por el dolor físico que sentía, sino más bien por el trauma psicológico que debió haber pasado tras perder aquello que es lo más sagrado en un ave: sus alas, símbolo de su libertad. No quiero ni imaginar lo que se debe sentir, pero de seguro ha de ser mucho peor que estar encadenado. No por nada no ha vuelto a hablar después de eso.

Rhino – Mira, agradezco lo que me estás diciendo, [volteó a ver al ave con una clara expresión de tristeza en su rostro] y de verdad siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso. Pero yo soy diferente [rápidamente volvió a resurgir de él su clásica jovialidad]. ¡Yo soy el compañero del gran Bolt! Y si algo él me ha enseñado es a nunca rendirse, sin importar la situación. Sé que encontraré una salida de esta maligna prisión de máxima seguridad. Y tú no deberías perder la esperanza, algún día las plumas de tus alas volverán a crecer y podrás tener otra oportunidad. [volteo de nuevo a ver al gato] De tí no digo nada, sólo eres un cobarde.

Devon – [verdaderamente frustrado] ¡Muy bien, ya fue suficiente! Lo de recién fue la máxima amabilidad que me vas a ver tener hacia tí, pulga. A partir de ahora estás solo. Vamos a ver cuanto duras en esta casa antes de volverte loco, bueno, más de lo que actualmente estás jejeje.

Rhino – [Sin quitar su atención del cerrojo] Habla con la mano, gato, algunas personas estamos ocupadas con temas de mayor importancia como para quedarnos a escuchar los llantitos de un gatito solitario al que nadie quiere.

Devon – [frunciendo el seño] Para que sepas que tengo un enorme club de fans y las nenas están locas por mí. [dijo con cierto aire de vanidad]

Rhino – Ajam... [dijo sin prestarle atención, aun enfocado en el cerrojo]. ¡Ajá! ¡Lo logré! Te dije que no había prisión que pudiese con el gran Rhino.

Devon – [entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes] No me lo dijiste... [regresando nuevamente a su tono sarcástico] Pero no dejemos que eso arruine el momento. ¡Bravo! ¡Extraordinario gran y todopoderoso Rhino! Ahora te deseo suerte encontrando una forma de salir de la casa. Y yo que tú me daría prisa, ya que luego de esto de seguro vas a estar en una jaula hermética para mañana.

Sin dejarse llevar por tal contestación, Rhino prosiguió hacia la ventana ignorando completamente a su compañero, quien lo seguía divertido. Haciendo sus clásicos movimientos de super-espía, trepó por el palo de una escoba que estaba cerca, y de ahí salto hacia el marco. Al pararse junto al vidrio, el roedor se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Rhino – ¿Pero qué? ¡No tiene manija!

Desesperado, intentó buscar por cada rincón de la ventana para ver si encontraba una forma de abrirla, pero fue inutil. Sin importar cuanta fuerza hiciera ni hacia qué lado tirara o empujara o siquiera intentara levantarla, la ventana no cedía. Estaba herméticamente sellada.

Devon – [Recostado sobre una mesa cercana mientras revisaba sus garras] Todas las puertas y ventanas tienen un cierre electrónico y son imposibles de abrir sin la llave que está colgando siempre del cuello de Oscar, quien por cierto es el tipo que te trajo hasta aquí. Oh, y yo no me molestaría en intentar romperla, tienen vidrios blindados. [dijo mientras lo veía golpear frenéticamente la ventana con una cuchara que había cerca].

Así, Rhino continuó revisando una por una las ventanas y puertas de la casa sin tener éxito, mientras tanto, Devon se reía a sus espaldas. Tal y como el gato había dicho, cada pequeño escondrijo había sido sellado a prueba de animales, desde la ventilación hasta incluso la tapa del inodoro del baño, como si alguien fuese a hacer tal ridiculez, aunque ciertamente la situación demandaba medidas desesperadas.

La mañana no tardó en llegar y podía escucharse cómo las personas de la casa comenzaban a despertar para empezar con sus deberes diarios, mientras tanto en el piso podía verse a un hamster vencido por el cansancio, emitiendo ronquidos tan fuertes como una motosierra, y a su lado a un gato, estirándose y preparándose para su jornada habitual en el estudio.

Oscar – [Entrando en la sala donde se hallaban las mascotas] Buenos días, Devon. Te veo muy animado el día de hoy. ¿Listo para tu desayuno? [el felino maulló una vez como respuesta] Eso pensé, vamos a la cocina- [vio a Rhino recostado en el suelo] ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo te escapaste, chiquito lindo bolita de algodón? [dijo dulcificando su voz. Devon giro los ojos hacia arriba ante tal estupidez] No importa, hoy cuando venga del trabajo te traeré una linda y segura casa de tubos para que juegues todo el día sin correr peligro. [lo tomó en sus manos y lo volvió a colocar dentro de su jaula aún estando dormido]

Devon – (Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado... ¿Y este se cree un espía? ¡Ja!)

Poco después, tras darse un regio desayuno, el felino entró al transportador de mascotas, listo para partir hacia el estudio junto a su dueño, no sin antes llevar a los niños a la escuela. Rhino por otro lado, seguiría recuperando la energía perdida en la noche, por lo que ni siquiera pudo sentir cuando todos se fueron. En sus sueños sabía que escapar de tan siniestro calabozo y llegar hasta su héroe no sería tarea fácil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un bonito Rolex marcaban las doce y podía verse al sol en lo más alto sin una nube alrededor, excepto por la nube de humo que emanaba del escape de un lujoso auto deportivo que rodaba salvajemente por las calles de Los Ángeles. En su interior se hallaba a un hombre rubio canoso con un elegante traje de negocios llamando desesperadamente por su celular una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta, mientras esquivaba autos y peatones a toda velocidad como si de conos se tratasen. Su rostro y su elevado tono hablando sólo reflejaban el estado de desequilibrio en el que se encontraba.

Agente – ¡¿Por qué no contesta?! ¡Esa mocosa me apagó el celular otra vez! ¡No sé que cosa se traiga entre manos pero no la dejaré faltar un sólo día! [tras decir eso dio un giro en la siguiente calle y allí la divisó junto a un pequeño grupo de personas, frenando el auto en seco frente a ella].

Penny – [Viéndolo bajar del auto] ¡Ay no! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? [su voz era prueba suficiente de que aún seguía muy enfadada con él después de la discusión que tuvieron el día anterior]

Agente – [Volviendo a su falso tono amable y comprensible] ¡Oh, aquí estás Penny! Te estuve buscando como loco. Todos en el estudio están muy preocupados por tí. Pensaban que te había pasado algo a tí también.

Penny – ¿Cómo que "a mí también"?

Agente – Bueno, ya sabes, me refiero al desafortunado incidente del escape de Bolt, por supuesto. No es que quiera darte ninguna mala noticia ni nada parecido.

Penny – [Con una voz más firme y segura que nunca] ¡Bolt_no_está_muerto!

Agente – [Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo] Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila. Perdón si te di una idea equivocada, no era mi intención. Es sólo que pensábamos que luego de la discusión de ayer irías a hacer una locura como escapar e ir tras de Bolt. Ni siquiera tu mamá sabía en donde estabas, así que me pidió que te buscase personalmente. No sabes lo preocupada que está.

Penny – Eso no es verdad. Le dejé una nota explicándole claramente lo que iba a hacer hoy y en donde iba a estar.

Agente – ¿Y olvidaste cerrar las ventanas? Ups, parece que di en el blanco. Tu mamá estaba muy enojada porque apagaste el celular. Así no hay forma que te pueda localizar. Para la próxima recuerda no volverlo a hacer. ¿Qué ibamos a hacer si te pasaba algo?

Penny – Probablemente me reemplazarían como lo hicieron con Bolt.

Agente – Ya, ya. Nadie está reemplazando a Bolt, tan sólo es algo... momentaneo, hasta que lo encontremos.

Penny – Pues no veo que estén haciendo muchos esfuerzos por encontrarlo.

Agente – ¡Por supuesto que lo estamos buscando! Es sólo que no queremos llamar demasiado la atención para que los medios no se enteren. ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si los más pequeños que siguen la serie se enterasen que el show es todo una farsa y que su héroe Bolt fue reemplazado con un perro parecido mientras el verdadero está perdido en las calles y sin ningún poder? ¡Su mundo se vendría abajo! Sin mencionar el escándalo público y la difamación. Lo más seguro es que sería el fin de tu carrera como actriz.

Penny – A ver, si ustedes quieren tener a niños engañados con un programa de televisión es su problema. Además no sería la primera vez, digo, todos tenemos que enterarnos que Santa Claus no existe tarde o temprano, ¿o no? Y ahora explícame, ¿por qué sería el fin de mi carrera? Fue SU culpa que Bolt escapara por hacerlo vivir una realidad falsa. Yo sólo me preocupo por él.

Agente – Penny, Penny, Penny... No importa cual sea la verdad, los programas de chismes siempre se encargan de tirar abajo a cualquiera que parezca responsable del asunto, ¿y adivina quién está primero en esa lista? Así es Penny, tú, la dueña de Bolt. ¿Por qué crees que tantas actrices participan en esos programas? Para eliminar a la competencia, ¿y qué mejor ocasión que esta que estás en puro ascenso? A la primera oportunidad que tengan saldrán diciendo cosas como que eres insensible y maltratas a los animales. [Penny estaba sin habla, no podía hacer más que bajar la mirada]. Es feo tener que decirte estas cosas pero así es la vida. De todas formas no tienes de qué preocuparte, para eso soy tu agente. Mi trabajo es-

Penny – [Su tono seguía igual de firme y serio que antes] Su trabajo depende de mi éxito. No finja que le importo.

Agente – Bueno... si quieres ponerlo así, adelante. ¿Podríamos dejar de pelear, por favor? ¿Por qué mejor no le ponemos un alfiler aquí * pup * y lo resolvemos en otra ocasión? A todo esto, ¿qué estabas haciendo sola en un lugar como este?

Penny – [con cierto aire altivo] Oh, nada. Sólo repartía algunos de estos [le entregó un pequeño volante de "Se busca" de Bolt]

Agente – [Exaltado] ¡¿Estás demente?! ¿Qué te acabo de decir? Si esto llega a las noticias-

Penny – Precisamente eso es lo que quiero.

Agente – Pero-

Penny – ¡Mi perrito es más importante que mi carrera! Así tenga que cargar con toda la responsabilidad, no me importa. Lo único que quiero es tener a Bolt a salvo a mi lado otra vez. Tú y esa gente no tienen idea de lo que él significa para mí.

Agente – No, Penny, sí sabemos. Tu mamá nos lo contó todo. Pero aún así creo que estás llendo demasiado lejos.

Penny – Y aún no has visto nada. [Levantó su teléfono y marcó un número sin quitarle la vista de encima, colocando el dispositivo en Altavoz] ¿Me copias, Edgar?

Edgar – Adelante Penny, te copio.

Penny – [actuando bien cool] Hazlo.

Edgar – Recibido. [tecleó un par de teclas en su computadora y presionó Enter]

Agente – [trataba de actuar calmado a pesar de que ya estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo] No entiendo, ¿qué acaba de suceder?

Penny – Edgar acaba de publicar la noticia en las redes sociales. Conociendo a internet, no tardará más que unos minutos en difundirse alrededor del mundo. Tal vez unos veinte para que llegue a la televisión.

Agente – [totalmente abatido] Se acabó. Esto no podría empeorar. [Justo en ese momento pasa un auto cerca de la zanja a alta velocidad y lo baña con todo el agua sucia de las cloacas] ¡NOOO! ¡Mí smoking Gucci! ¡Arruinado! [Al mismo tiempo una auto-grua se lleva su auto deportivo] ¡NOO! ¡Mi auto! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a volver ahora? ¿En autobus?

Penny – [susurrando para sí misma] Jeje, supongo que esta es una de esas situaciones a las que llaman Ganar-Ganar. Fase uno del plan, cien por ciento exitosa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de la crónica 11ra<strong>_

(posible) Título de la próxima crónica: El más buscado


	12. Estragos del pasado, Parte 1

Hola a todos nuevamente. No hay excusas esta vez, así que seré breve. Lamento este hiato de año y medio sin nuevos capítulos. Ustedes se imaginarán las razones. Uno pierde la inspiración y la vida continua, asumiendo nuevas responsabilidades y gastando los tiempos libres en otras actividades. Pero bueno, como dije anteriormente, si muriera sin terminar esta historia creo que nunca podría descansar en paz, así que mejor tarde que nunca.

Sin más que añadir les dejo el capítulo. Disfruten del regreso de Bolt y Mittens. Tal vez el capítulo les parezca algo corto pero es que al final decidí partirlo en dos para traerles cuanto antes un nuevo capítulo y no hacerlos esperar más de lo que ya lo hicieron. Crucen los dedos para que pronto termine la segunda parte. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica 12da: Estragos del pasado, Parte 1: Tribulaciones<strong>

Los primeros rayos de sol se fugaban por el horizonte, perfilando el comienzo de un nuevo día e iluminando dos curiosas cajas de cartón situadas intencionalmente y con cierto ingenio sobre la árida superficie de un terreno baldío de Las Vegas. La luz era leve pero bastaba para notar que una de las cajas contenía a un gato en su interior, de un elegante pelaje blanco y negro como si de un esmoquin se tratase. Pese a todo, la debil luminiscencia del alba no era suficiente para perturbar su sueño. La otra caja a su lado revelaba no más que una especie de colchón de confección artesal, sin movimiento alguno que indicase algún signo de vida. Aparentemente su ocupante se había retirado hacia tiempo, y su compañera no habrá de haberlo notado por su profundo sueño.

El sol continuó su rutina como todos los días hasta que alcanzó el pináculo del firmamento. Para ese entonces la luz y el calor eran tan intensos que a la pobre criatura se le hizo imposible continuar practicando su actividad favorita ante condiciones tan sofocantes. De mala gana, comenzó a estirarse y bostezar, mientras hacía su camino al exterior rumbo a la "habitación" de al lado. La sorpresa de hallar vacío el interior fue tal que le quitó el sopor como un baldazo de agua fría. Tratando de no perder la calma, comenzó a llamar el nombre de su acompañante y a buscarlo por cada rincón del terreno.

Mittens – ¿Bolty? ¿Dónde estás? Pudiste haberme despertado, ¿sabes? Vamos, deja de jugar y sal de una vez. ¿Bolt? Esto ya no me hace gracia, ¡ven aquí en este instante! ¿Por favor? ¡BOOOLT! [Clamó una y otra vez la joven felina, pero nada. No había respuesta ni rastro de su paradero]

Procedió a continuar su búsqueda desde la acera contigua pero los resultados no variaron. Al llegar al callejón cercano donde siempre desayunaban y ver que también se hallaba desierto, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico. Su paso inseguro se tornó en un sprint desenfrenado. Sus llamados se volvieron gritos desesperados. Desorientada, siguió corriendo y gritando hasta que sus patas cedieron y sus pulmones ardían. Casi sin voz, intentó ahogar un llanto pero fue inutil. Aún sin emitir sonido alguno sus lágrimas no iban a detenerse en lo más mínimo. Lo sabía muy bien. De nada servía contenerse. Había pasado otra vez. Había sido abandonada, y su corazón, pisoteado.

Aunque el mundo seguía su curso, inafectado por las penas de la pobre gata, para ella todo se hallaba en completo silencio, sin otra cosa para oir más que sus propios sollozos. Pero entonces: el milagro... Sin levantar la mirada, elevó sus orejas. Aunque no tenía caso hacerse ilusiones, su confundida mente de seguro ha de estar imaginando cosas. Pero... ahí está de nuevo. Esta vez con el semblante en alto trató de poner más atención, y fue ahí cuando lo vió, cuando lo escuchó. A la distancia, una mancha blanca se acercaba a toda velocidad, llamando su nombre. Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre la antes abatida pero ahora esperanzada felina, mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, pero esta vez llenas de alivio y felicidad. Como pudo, trató de arrastrarse para acortar distancias, pero sin hacer mucha diferencia. Estaba completamente agotada. Cuando la figura blanca estuvo lo bastante cerca como para notar que se trataba de un Pastor Suizo, desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones logró reunir el aire suficiente para llamar su nombre una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que hizo excitar aún más al can y acelerar su paso. Al llegar a su lado, lleno de preocupación en su voz, comenzó a asediarla con una lluvia de preguntas:

Bolt – ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué-" [pero no pudo continuar el interrogatorio cuando el sujeto entrevistado se catapultó hacia él, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y aferrandose a su cuello con tal ahínco como si intentase evitar caer a un insondable abismo]

No pudo hacer nada más que callar. Sentirla junto a su piel fue más que suficiente para que se diera cuenta de la enorme angustia por la que estaba pasando su ser más preciado. Prefirió guardar silencio, sabiendo que sería la mejor respuesta. Él estaba ahí, para ella, no importaba nada más. La abrazó con fuerza pero con ternura a la vez, asegurándole que él era real y que no la dejaría por nada.

Así continuaron, durante varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad. La curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro, deseaba más que nada saber lo ocurrido, pero no se atrevió a romper el silencio. Sabía que si esperaba, las respuestas vendrían solas. Y así fue.

Mittens – [entre lágrimas y sollozos] No vuelvas a abandonarme. ¡Nunca!

Bolt – [levantando una ceja] Mittens, yo no te abandoné. Es sólo que anoche no podía dormir así que fui a entrenar y como estabas dormida no quise molestarte.

Mittens – [se separó de él algo molesta] ¡Pues debiste haberme avisado de todas formas!

Bolt – [empezaba a sentirse molesto y ofendido] ¡Bueno, perdón! ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Sólo me preocupaba por tí, no sabía que reaccionarías así! Además Mittens, me extraña. Honestamente, me siento ofendido. Te prometí que nunca más volvería a abandonarte, sin importar qué.

Mittens – Sí, sí, lo mismo dijeron mis dueños y mírame ahora.

Bolt – [aún más frustrado] O sea que para tí no soy diferente a tus dueños. ¿Tan poco confías en mí? ¿Tan poco valen mis palabras?

Mittens – No es eso Bolt. Y claro que confio en tí, ¿por qué crees que me dolió tanto? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al despertar y ver que no estabas? Sin importar cuánto buscara ni a dónde mirara, no pude encontrarte.

Bolt - ¡Mittens, por favor! Ya hablamos de esto, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Ya nada me queda en este mundo más que tú y ese viejo collar que llevas puesto. ¿Por qué abandonaría lo más preciado que tengo así sin más de un día para el otro y sin razón aparente? [Mittens no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oir esto] ¿Por qué crees que decidí seguirte en primer lugar? ¿Para abandonarte al día siguiente? Suena estúpido, incluso para alguien como yo. Si vine hasta aquí contigo es porque quiero vivir junto a tí e intentar ser feliz junto a tí. Y creo yo que incluso si tuviese una razón para dejarte, por lo menos tendría la decencia de decírtelo y despedirme como es debido. Además, desaparecer sin dejar rastro no es lo mío (eso creo). Quiero decir, si algo conservo del personaje del show es que vaya a donde vaya siempre dejo mi marca, aunque esa marca sea generalmente de destrucción, caos y tumultos [dijo riendo nerviosamente al final].

Mittens – [algo nerviosa y halagada después de todo lo que acababa de oir] Bu-bueno, sí, entiendo tu punto pero, ¿y qué tal si te pasaba algo? No sabes lo preocupada que estaba.

Bolt – Y lo aprecio, de verdad. Pero ya soy un perro adulto y tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones.

Mittens – Creo que estás olvidando el pequeño detalle de que tus decisiones no siempre son... las más acertadas. O las más cuerdas, por lo menos.

Bolt – Pues yo pienso que no me ha ido tan mal hasta ahora. Si no fuese por mis decisiones aún seguirías encerrada en ese refugio. Tal vez ni siquiera nos hubieramos conocido, y lo más seguro es que aún estaría en el estudio viviendo la misma mentira hasta el día de hoy y tú pasando hambre en ese lugar junto a la dama de verde. Tienes que admitirlo, a veces dejarse llevar puede ser la mejor solución a un problema.

Mittens – [volvió a enfadarse] ¡Sí, y otras veces puede costarte la vida! ¿Acaso olvidas cuando casi nos matas al saltar de ese camión en movimiento? ¿O cuando nos hiciste saltar a un tren desde lo alto de un puente? Hemos tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora Bolt, pero en algún momento la suerte se acaba y la estupidez pasa factura. No puedes vivir toda tu vida con ese ingenuo pensamiento de que si tienes fe en lo que haces todo saldrá como lo planeaste. Ya has sido testigo de que los planes no siempre resultan, y por lo general cuando los planes fracasan terminan en tragedias. Puede ser que hasta ahora todo te haya salido moderadamente bien pese a los diversos percances, pero no cuentes con que el viento sople siempre a tu favor si sigues viviendo de esa manera. Si quieres tener una larga vida en las calles, la clave es pensar al menos dos veces antes de hacer las cosas.

Bolt – Estoy seguro que esto ya te lo dije antes, aunque tal vez con otras palabras, pero si te hace sentir mejor, prometo no hacer nada estúpidamente arriesgado sin consultarte primero. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Mittens – [refunfuñó algo dubitativa] Supongo... que es mejor que nada.

Bolt – Bueno, entonces olvidemos que esto pasó y volvamos a casa [así es como le llamaban a su refugio improvisado]. Vamos, había traído el desayuno para cuando te fuiste, así que todavía nos debe estar esperando.

El can había sido muy inteligente al mencionar el tema. Sabía que si algo iba a mejorar los ánimos de su amiga nada iba a poder hacerlo mejor que la comida. Y ciertamente había dado en el clavo, ya que con solo observarla podía verse que le costaba disimular su entusiasmo por regresar. Sin embargo, aún podía percibirse cierto aire de melancolía en su rostro, algo que lo incomodó mucho, impidiéndole iniciar nuevos temas de conversación durante todo el trayecto e incluso hasta que terminaron de comer. Determinado, reunió todo el coraje que pudo y rompió el silencio:

Bolt – [ciertamente se encontraba algo inseguro sobre si hablar o no del tema] ¿Oye Mittens?

Mittens – ¿Sí? [decía mientras se acomodaba en el suelo para darle un respiro a su ahora inflado estómago]

Bolt – Sé que tal vez soy la última persona de quien querrías oír esto, pero creo que ya es hora de que superes tus traumas del pasado y los dejes atrás así como yo también tuve que hacerlo. ¿O qué acaso vamos a tener que pasar por esto cada vez que decida ir a algún lado sólo? ¿Voy a tener que pedirte permiso para todo como niño a su madre? ¿Qué pasaría si por algún motivo loco del destino desaparezco inexplicablemente por un día? No quiero ni imaginarme cual sería tu estado. No estoy poniendo en duda tu confianza, pero si queremos iniciar una nueva vida juntos aquí en Las Vegas lo ideal sería que primero contemos el uno al otro para todo. Y yo cuento contigo, sabes que sí, pero tú parecieses no querer hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo haces Mittens?

Mittens – Basta Bolt, no quiero hablar del asunto.

Bolt – Lo sé Mittens, sé que es un tema delicado para tí pero-[fue interrumpido]

Mittens - ¡Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso, no insistas!

Bolt - ¡Pero es necesario! Mírate Mittens, te estás comportando como una chiquilla necia e inmadura cuando trato de ser razonable contigo. Parece un mal chiste, ¿en qué momento fue que cambiamos de roles?

Mittens – No te pedí que lo hagas, me basta con que me aceptes tal y como soy.

Bolt – ¿Y crees que no lo hago? Yo te quiero tal cual eres y no te cambiaría en nada, pero esto es diferente. Ya sé que te prometí que respetaría tu espacio y no te abordaría con estos temas que tanto te incomodan, pero después de lo de hoy me di cuenta que si no haces algo con esos traumas nos terminará distanciando. No te das cuenta, pero a causa de esto me estás empezando a ver más como un objeto que como tu amigo. Como si fuera un peluche para que abraces y te consuele. Y por más extraño que te parezca, ya estoy familiarizado con esa sensación. Cuando Penny era muy pequeña y yo solo un cachorro, por alguna razón todas las noches ella me subía a su cama y me abrazaba mientras ahogaba un llanto y balbuceaba nostálgica, como si recordase a alguien. Me abrazaba como si al hacerlo fuese a dormir mejor. La verdad no sé si esto habrá sido verdad o si fueron más mentiras o tan solo lo imaginé. Tal vez le recordaba a un perro que tuvo antes y yo simplemente era un remplazo para que de alguna forma pudiese disminuir el dolor de la pérdida. Sea como fuere, no quiero volver a vivirlo. No quiero que eso nos pase a nosotros, Mittens. Te aferras a mí como si yo fuese la esperanza de algo que sabes que no podrás recuperar. Vas por la vida actuando fría e impasible como si ya no te importara aunque eso te consuma por dentro. Siempre postergando tus problemas en lugar de resolverlos. No haces más que mentirte a ti misma día tras día. Y yo solamente soy la excusa. Y odio ser la excusa. ¿Qué diferencia habría entonces de mi vida con Penny? Sería una mentira más. Por eso necesito discutir esto. Para que pueda determinar si genuinamente me quieres o si sólo me quieres para no sentirte sola. Pero para eso debemos resolver esto de una vez por todas.

Al principio Mittens mantuvo una pausa pues no encontró palabras para responder. No todos los días tiene el lujo de ver a Bolt dando discursos tan elaborados y cada vez que sucede queda bastante impresionada. Ciertamente él no destaca por explayarse en sus respuestas sino mas bien por ser conciso y directo. Pero no se puede negar que cuando quiere tiene la elocuencia y el carisma de un lider nato. Es por eso que sabe que cuando él entra en ese estado es porque algo no anda bien y cuando eso pasa no puede darse el lujo de subestimarlo.

Mittens – …... Y dime, ¿qué esperas que haga? ¿De verdad crees que sentarme aquí a revivir cada momento traumático de mi vida va a resolver mágicamente mis problemas? ¿En serio piensas que hablar del asunto va a servir de algo? ¿Crees que nunca lo he intentado? Mis problemas no son como los tuyos, Bolt, ni tampoco soy como tú. Yo... no soy tan fuerte.

Bolt – Mittens, si yo soy fuerte es gracias a tí. Yo no superé mis problemas porque haya visto en tí al remplazo de Penny. Todo lo contrario, fuiste tú quien me dio razones para querer seguir viviendo. Estar contigo es lo que me hace sentir que vale la pena estar vivo. Tu no eres una excusa de Penny. Siento lo mismo o más por tí de lo que sentí por ella. Y a diferencia de tí, yo no le temo a estar solo, temo a apartarme de tí. Y eso es lo que vas a lograr con todo esto. Porque quieres hacerme sentir que tú no me necesitas sino yo a tí. Por eso no quieres que te ayude. Tanto con esto como con cualquier otra cosa. Crees que sintiendo dependencia hacia tí es lo que me dará motivo para no abandonarte. Por eso temes que siga entrenando y salga sin avisarte. Porque crees que llegará el día en que pueda ser autosuficiente y te deje. A fin de cuentas, lo que aspiras conmigo no es muy diferente de tu relación con esas palomas, y ya has visto cómo al final te traicionaron.

Mittens - ¡C-Claro que no! ¡Eso no es verdad! [hacía su mayor esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas]

Bolt – ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! La "verdad" es que nos necesitamos el uno al otro. ¡Así es como son las cosas! Solamente hace falta que lo comprendas y lo aceptes. Mittens, aunque no conozca toda tu historia, entiendo cual es tu mayor miedo, y sé que no hay forma de que pueda darte garantías de que nunca te abandonaré en el futuro ya que no puede demostrarse lo que aún no ha ocurrido. Pero ponte en mi lugar por un segundo y verás que yo tampoco tengo certeza alguna de tu parte. Lo único que podemos hacer es tener fe en el otro. Creer que la razón de estar juntos es algo que trasciende de la necesidad, sino más bien... cómo decirlo... ¿espiritual? Sabiendo que incluso si un día nuestros caminos se separan, esa razón nos guiará hasta al otro. Creo que a eso es a lo que llaman estar juntos en la distancia. Aunque supongo que todo esto ya lo sabes. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me lo dijo. Que nunca debía perder la esperanza. ¿Recuerdas?

Mittens – [algunas lágrimas habían empezado a humedecer su rostro] ¿Fe? ¿Y eso de qué sirve? Una y otra vez he depositado todas mis esperanzas en alguien y una y otra vez me han abandonado. ¿Por qué debo suponer que contigo será diferente? Ya me abandonaste una vez, ¿lo olvidas? Este miedo... este dolor... no son cosas que puedan ser curadas fácilmente con un poco de fe y palabras bonitas.

Bolt - ¡Ya lo sé! [su brusco cambio de tono sobresaltó a la felina al tomarla desprevenida, por lo cual se tomó unos segundos para respirar hondo y tranquilizarse] Lo siento. Lo que quise decir es que yo también pasé por eso. Sé lo mucho que duele, ¿o acaso olvidas que prácticamente me arrojé a mi mismo bajo un camión? De no ser por tí ahora mismo sería un bulto de tripas y sangre desparramados junto a la carretera. Conozco de primera mano el miedo y la desesperación. Sé muy bien que no es algo fácil de olvidar, y menos viendo ese collar que llevas puesto que me lo recuerda cada cinco segundos. Probablemente es una herida que nunca sanará del todo. Pero ¿sabes qué? Me di cuenta que aunque tal vez sea imposible de curar o de olvidar puedo superarlo con sentimientos igual o más poderosos. El miedo y el dolor no son nada comparados con la felicidad. Y cuando estoy contigo soy feliz. Nos reímos y divertimos mucho juntos, y cuando eso pasa, esos oscuros sentimientos quedan tan relegados que pareciese que nunca hubiesen estado allí en primer lugar ¿no sientes lo mismo? Y ya sé que te abandoné una vez y es algo que nunca me perdonaré. Pero tú no tuviste nada que ver con ello. Todo fue mi culpa. Dentro de mí sabía que tú tenías razón y por eso cada paso que daba no podía evitar mirar atrás lleno de arrepentimiento, pero mi estupidez e ingenuidad me hicieron seguir adelante y esa fue mi perdición. Pero aún así, a pesar de todo lo que se dijo, a pesar de que te abandoné, tú viniste. Aquí lo tenías todo, y así y todo fuiste capaz de dejarlo todo por mí, aún siquiera sin tener garantías de que me volverías a ver. Hiciste algo que nunca hubieras hecho por nadie. Y no digas que fue por Rhino porque él sólo te dio un empujón. Lo hiciste porque viste en mí algo que no hallaste en nadie más. Y ese algo es lo que nos hace especial. Porque la dependencia es mutua sin necesidades de por medio. Suena raro pero es así. Por eso sé que si algo te puedo asegurar es que sin importar como hayan sido tus experiencias previas esta vez será diferente.

Mittens – Yo eh... [suspiró y sonrió] Me rindo. Diga lo que diga no lograré hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿me equivoco? Muy bien, tú ganas, haré lo que me pidas.

Bolt – [algo incrédulo pero bromeando para calmar los ánimos] ¿En serio ya te convencí? No me lo puedo creer. Pensé que simplemente te darías mediavuelta, entrarías en la caja y te echarías a dormir, ignorandome por el resto del día.

Mittens – Pues uno de los dos tenía que ceder, ¿no crees? Aunque he de admitir que había considerado esa opción, pero conociéndote, sabía que no dejarías de insistir hasta que diga que sí o me de un colapso nervioso.

Bolt – Podría decir lo mismo de tí, eres tan terca como yo, y no me lo puedes negar [decía con una sonrisa pícara]

Mittens – Pues si tan terca soy mejor me voy a dormir. Te veo mañana. [se da media vuelta en dirección a las cajas]

Bolt – [apurándose interpuso en su camino] Whoa, Whoa, tranquila. Sólo bromeaba, pero creo que me pasé de listo. ¿Me perdonas?

Mittens – Así está mejor. No sé ni para que termino cediendo si de todas formas vas a seguir enredándome en más discusiones.

Bolt – ¡Bueno, ya me disculpé! Y ya lo sabes, si me quieres tienes que aceptar el paquete completo, tómalo o déjalo [volviendo a sonreir con picardía]

Mittens – [golpeando su rostro con una de sus patas en señal de frustración] ¿Podemos por favor continuar en donde nos habíamos quedado? Sino muévete, toda esta conversación me está dando sueño y siempre me da modorra después de comer. A este paso tal vez me quede dormida por una semana.

Bolt – Bueno, bueno, ya entendí que no estás de humor, así que mejor vayamos directo al asunto. [Se quedó por unos segundos sopesando sus opciones con precaución para evitar turbar aún más el estado emocional de la ya alterada felina]

Mittens – ¿Y bien? [comenzaba a impacientarse]

Bolt – [levantó sus patas delanteras haciendo un ademán para tranquilizarla] ¿Por qué no regresamos al principio de la discusión y me cuentas un poco de tus experiencias previas? Sé que revivir tu pasado probablemente no ayudará en nada para aliviar tu dolor, pero en verdad necesito saberlo. ¡Quiero saberlo! Quiero saber todo de tí... si me lo permites, claro está. Así que... bueno... ¿podrías... [No pudo continuar la oración. Observar sin detenimiento el irritado rostro de Mittens había empezado a hacer mella en su confianza hasta que finalmente se vio superado por los nervios]

Mittens – [dando un profundo suspiro] Está bien. Pero no esperes que te cuente todo a lujo de detalles, eso no va a pasar. [Bolt asintió con la cabeza].

Bolt – [distraidamente] ¿Por qué mejor no nos recostamos en mi colchón y me cuentas todo desde ahí? Como dije antes, no dormí casi nada en toda la noche y ahora el sueño me está ganando.

Mittens – [algo sonrojada] (¿A-acaso este idiota no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir? ¿Pedirme que me acueste con él así como si nada? Bueno, no es algo que no hayamos hecho antes, pero, ¿pedirlo tan descaradamente? ¡Qué atrevido!... Eso me gusta. Pero no será esta vez) A-aprecio tu oferta pero no será necesario. No va a hacer falta ponerse cómodos, no tengo pensado demorar demasiado contándote esto. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor, y además0 si me tardo de seguro te quedarás dormido a la mitad, así que la haré corta.

Bolt – [suspiró algo desepcionado] Muy bien, que sea a tu manera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin de la crónica 12da<strong>_

(posible) Título de la próxima crónica: Estragos del pasado, Parte 2: Introspección


End file.
